


United Worlds: The Ties That Bind

by Rickbeast79



Series: United Worlds [1]
Category: EverQuest, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Betrayal, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Discovery, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Enemies, Eventual Romance, F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parental Tifa Lockhart, Post-Final Fantasy VII, Post-Final Fantasy X-2, Protective Tifa Lockhart, Rebirth, Redemption, Rivals, Romantic Friendship, Second Chances, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickbeast79/pseuds/Rickbeast79
Summary: Join Tifa Lockhart, Yuna, Lenne and their friends as they explore a strange land new to them, make new friends and face enemies both old and new.Rated T for mild violence and language.
Relationships: Lenne/Original Female Character - Relationship, Tifa Lockhart/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Series: United Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Ghosts of The Past

INTRODUCTION

All worlds have a beginning and an end somewhere in the middle is always a link to bring the worlds together. 

Spira was once a calm peaceful world full of deep blue seas, rolling green planes and breathtaking snowcapped mountains. However, a war between two great cities broke out. In protest the gods of Spira created Sin a devastating force that fed off the negative emotions of people emotions greedily like a glutton at a banquet table. This terrible being was a product of an ancient war; their conflict was beginning to take its toll on the planet. Sin ended all that.

Sin destroyed everything in its path including one of the ancient cities known as Zanarkand. Sin was responsible for making children orphans and once proud parents grieving one’s over the loss of their children. Sin decimated the port town of Kilika as part of its endless rampage throughout Spira. 

Sin had no name it was simply called Sin, because that’s what the people felt they were being punished for.

Their sins

The only means to defeat this creation was by the Summoners of Spira. The Summoners undertook a long trek called a pilgrimage this journey tested the Summoners. It tested their magic ability, their strength and most importantly their faith. IF they made it to the ruined city of Zanarkand, they summoned the Final Aeon who emerged and destroyed Sin. As a result, the land would enjoy another ten years of Calm. 

In the end only one summoner could. 

Her name was Yuna, daughter of Braska, famed High Summoner of Spira. There were high hopes for Yuna, as she began her pilgrimage. She didn't let the people of her world down. She managed to defeat Sin and was celebrated as a High Summoner.

Yet this was only one of many worlds out there

Another world was called Gaia home of Midgar the famous floating city, a world in danger. The threats ranged from a corrupt corporation. That was unknowingly but slowly killing the planet. There was also Sephiroth who was once a renowned hero. Until he found out about his true past. In his delirium he tried to destroy the planet by summoning a force called Meteor.

Tifa Lockhart was an unlikely hero along with her misfit band of friends. They sought to save the world in memory of their friend Aeris. They managed to defeat the madman known as Sephiroth and with some help from the planet itself destroy Meteor.

There is also Norrath a truly unique place where Elves, Gnomes, Troll, Ogres along with many other races all roamed. A place not ruled by one race but by many. A place where anyone could be drawn into the light of good or go into the depths of evil. In Norrath there were several continents, from Kunark ruled by the lizard like Iksars. To the snow filled lands of Vellious, and even the moon where the Feline Vah-Shir lived. 

In the world of Ivalice a gate was opened that connected the world of Spira, Norrath. Gaia and possibly even more. The inhabitants of the worlds began to find portals and pass freely between the connected worlds. 

This is where our tale of United Worlds begins.

CHAPTER ONE: GHOSTS OF THE PAST

The sun was bright this afternoon as a young brunette took a stroll. Her long dark hair complimented her light complexion. Two years have passed since Tifa came here, leaving her old life behind. She was happy here, or that’s what she wanted to be. Tifa cast her gaze to the pale flowers that lined the path she traveled. 

‘I’m happy.’ Tifa thought. ‘Aren’t I? I should be happy I’m friends with wonderful people and live in relative peace. So why do I have the uneasy feeling gnawing at me?’ Tifa sighed as she walked along the colorful walkways. She thought of some friends she made during her time here.

The most important friend she made was a spirited woman named Yuna. Tifa took to Yuna almost instantly and during her two years here the two women bonded. They formed a deep bond one surpassing friendship, the two of them were as close as sisters. She fondly remembered the times the two of them would sit by the fire at the center of town. During these times they would talk about various things, from idle chat to delving into personal and past issues. They shared both laughter and tears around the fire and bonded during the entire process. Tifa found Yuna to be an amazing young woman sure she had a naïve innocence about her, but was also grounded, Yuna was polite, well-mannered and well spoken, but also adventurous, caring and understanding of others. 

Tifa was snapped out of her recollection as she spotted a figure in the distance that caught her attention. Tifa smiled as the deep cerulean skin gave away Shaden, the Dark Elf from Norrath, and a friend of hers. 

**Shaden looked up and smiled as she saw Tifa she was in the process of studying the soil in this area. She brushed her hands together, not wanting to sully her robe. Tifa approached her with a smile on her face, she knew Shaden for two years and knew she would always be doing something. Shaden liked to keep herself busy with some sort of experiment or another. She would often ask for Tifa and Yuna to help collect items in dangerous areas.**

**Tifa counted Shaden as a true friend, often the elf would join Tifa and Yuna, during the nights at the fire in the towns center. Though she would always have a book with her and would be reading while her two friends swapped stories. Still if either woman could see her face, they would see a smile during those times as she heard and savored each word they said. There was always that moment where Shaden would sit to join them and the first would illuminate her in a unique way, making the Dark Elf a figure of immaculate beauty as the fire reflected off her cerulean skin. Shaden’s beauty was more than skin deep though, she was thoughtful and caring, during the times Tifa and Yuna escorted her to a dangerous area Shaden would always help with her powerful elemental magic. Also, the much older Shaden whose race can reach even a thousand years, and herself was over 300 years of age, looked at Tifa and Yuna as her daughters in a way and loved them as such. Providing a caring, nurturing, but when times called for it strict personality with the pair.**

**“What are you doing this time?” Tifa inquired.**

**“Testing the soils.” Shaden replied. “These might have a rich mineral characteristic that would benefit my experiments. Sadly, these will keep me occupied most of the day.”**

**“It’s ok Shaden.” Tifa replied. “We’ll catch up tonight.”**

**“At the fire in towns’ center right?” Shaden questioned. Tifa nodded, Shaden could tell something was wrong. “Are you ok?”**

**“I’m fine.” Tifa replied quickly. “Just thinking is all.”**

**The Dark Elf nodded as she collected the soil in a small cup and walked back to her home. Tifa shook her head with a smile as she continued to walk. She thought of her old friends, she missed them. When she came here, she left without a word. She often wondered if they even noticed she was gone. Or if everyone was so busy with their normal lives.**

**Their families.**

**To forget about the one person who had nothing of that sort. Tifa lost her family long ago, her mother died when she was only eight years old. An event that prompted her to take a dangerous journey. One where she was almost killed when she took a hazardous fall. Her father died the night her home of Nibelheim was razed to the ground when she was sixteen. Thus, her only family now where her friends, yet she was oddly enough happy with this. Or so she wanted to make herself believe.**

Tifa then continued her walk as she cast her gaze ahead of her. There she saw a young woman walking towards her. Tifa smiled as she noticed her, she had formed an instant bond with her as soon as Tifa came here. Her name was Yuna but Tifa often called her.

“YUNIE!” Tifa yelled.

The former high summoner smiled as she approached her friend. She however noted the look on Tifa’s face. 

“I know that look.” Yuna stated. “What’s wrong Tifa?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Tifa questioned. “I’m fine! I just have a lot on my mind is all.” 

“I ask because you’re my friend.” Yuna replied. “I know how restless you’ve been getting Tifa. You want more, more of what you used to do.”

Tifa sighed as she ran her hand through her long hair. She looked at her friend in pink. As much as Tifa loved and adored Yuna, she did have a knack for seeing through when Tifa would try to pass herself as ok when something bugged her.

“Maybe I’m getting restless, can you really blame me though?” Tifa started. “When was the last time anything happened here?

Yuna gave Tifa a sympathetic smile, she knew the former barmaid for two years so she knew how Tifa got when she would cool her heels for too long. Yuna considered Tifa her close, dear friend and even viewed her as a sister in a way.

“Well there is a cave just outside of town.” Yuna suggested and smiled when she saw Tifa’s deep red eyes shimmered in vibrant life with the thought of an adventure. In all truth Yuna herself had another motive for going there. However, if Tifa was happy she felt no need to tell her.

“So, you know the way there?” Tifa questioned.

Yuna’s look changed as she chewed on her bottom lip, telling Tifa loud and clear that she had no clue where it was.

“I can lead the way,” a voice called down said as a slender humanoid jumped down. She was nearly five and a half feet in height, with bunny ears protruding from her silvery hair.

Her name was Katejina and she was a Viera.

Tifa tensed at the sight of the Viera, unlike Shaden who at least joined them. Katejina never did, she never joined them at the fire. Most times she rarely talked to them, Tifa knew that Yuna for some reason trusted her, though Tifa didn’t. Tifa looked away from the Viera’s penetrating gaze.

“Wouldn’t want you two getting hopelessly lost out there.” Katejina remarked with a mocking smirk. Yuna grateful for her help nodded with a smile. Tifa on the other hand was reluctant, she had no love for Katejina. The viera wasn’t the social type, she kept to herself saying little to the others. However, after a slight nudge from Yuna, Tifa nodded her agreement as well. Katejina lead the way and the other two followed. It was roughly a half hour walk to the cave, when they got there, they were greeted with an oppressive silence

“Am I the only one here who is getting a bad feeling from this?” Tifa questioned.

“Would you rather return home and be bored?” Katejina questioned as she gave Tifa a mocking look her cold blue eyes seeming to penetrate into Tifa’s soul. Tifa gave the Viera a harsh look as her hands clenched into fists.

“Kate, I think what Tifa meant was how are we going to see in there?” Yuna said, hoping to break up any tensions. She looked at Tifa, she could tell the slender woman was already on edge. Due to Katejina’s snippy and catty comments. 

“I love how prepared you two are.” Katejina muttered as she picked up an old torch left at the entrance by a prior explorer. She waved her hand over it, her hand glowing with power. The torch burst into flame, and she handed it to Yuna. “I should come along two make sure you two-night blind fools don’t get yourselves killed.” 

The three went deeper into the cave, it stunk of mold and decay. Many squeaks where heard as rats scurried about the floor. Tifa looked in a dark corner saw something it looked human. She stopped, she heard Katejina sigh as she went to where Tifa was.

“What’s the hold up?” Katejina demanded. 

“I thought I saw someone,” Tifa said. “By that wall!” Katejina looked, she snorted and shook her head.

“You’re seeing things.” Katejina said. “No one is there, now come on!” Tifa shook her head and followed Katejina. Yuna had to bite her lip to keep herself from asking Tifa who it was she saw. Just then, Yuna stopped in mid stride she shivered as if she was cold.

“I sense something in here” Yuna stated her voice an abnormal flat tone. “We should go.” Tifa looked at her friend.

“You sure?” Tifa asked. Yuna nodded her blue and green eyes trembling with fear. Tifa turned to Katejina “We should go!” Katejina nodded slightly but saw something.

“Look there.” Katejina stated pointing to a wall. There were pictures on the wall. Of odd rituals she saw one word one scrawled in the wall.

BEWARE

“Looks like we stumbled upon something that’s beyond us, we should leave before something happens.” She continued. The three turned to leave when a low growl was heard from behind them. They paused; the logical thing would be to get the hell out of there. However, they turned around, they regretted doing so.

Behind them loomed a gigantic dragon. It was mostly bone with chunks of rotting flesh on its body and its eyes glowed a bright red. The decor of the caverns hid how truly huge it was. Its fossilized wings scraped against the ceiling of the cave. A blue gem was in its forehead, the three women shook in fear at the sight of the undead monstrosity.

“K-kate?” Tifa asked.

“W-what?” Katejina responded not hiding her fear.

“Wh-what the hell is that thing?” Tifa asked. “I-it’s not like any dragon I’ve even seen.”

“It’s big, mean and looking right at us! Let’s get out of her NOW!!” 

The three women ran as fast as they could slipping on the muck covered floor of the cave until they were outside, even then they didn’t stop they ran farther just to be sure. They stopped once they were certain they were safe, Tifa and Katejina fell to the ground panting.

Yuna simply stood there a vacant look in her eyes. Then with a soft sigh Yuna fainted, her slender form falling backwards. Into the arms of Tifa who noticed and sprang to catch her dear friend.

“Yunie?” she whispered as she shook her friend gently. Yuna’s body wobbled limply in Tifa’s arms. However, her steady breathing told Tifa, she was fine.

“I’m sure shaking her like that will help her.” Katejina quipped as she folded her arms across her chest. Tifa looked up about to spout an angry retort but was thankfully cut off when Yuna woke up.

Yuna looked around and her face filled with confusion and disappointment, which became more evident in the droop of her shoulders. However more evident was her exhaustion. Yuna’s whole body seemed to sag from an unknown exhaustion.

“Weren’t we going into the caves?” She asked her voice weak.

“We did” Tifa told her “But then you said you sensed something, then we saw some huge undead dragon and we made a run for it, and you passed out.”

“It was most likely a guardian of some sort.” Katejina chimed in. Gaining an angry look from Tifa as she did so.

Yuna stared at Tifa shivering despite herself

“I don’t remember any of it.” Yuna said. “I’m still cold just thinking about it. It’s best we do not return here, let’s go home. Let’s get out of here!”

“You ok Yuna? You don’t look to good.” Tifa asked, offering an arm in support. Tifa knew she was being polite. Yuna’s features where ghostly white, there where dark circles under her eyes and she was trembling.

“I’ll be ok just tired I guess.” Yuna said leaning on her friend gratefully. 

“Let's get you home and to bed.” Tifa said. They all went back to Forestria the town they called home. Tifa helped Yuna went into her house and into her bed

“I’ll be ok.” Yuna said weakly. Tifa smiled at her friend,

“Just rest.” Tifa told her.

“Thanks, Tifa.” Yuna said as she closed her eyes. She was fast asleep within moments. Tifa smiled at her friend as she pulled the sheets over Yuna’s slender form. Tifa then left Yuna’s house to her surprise Katejina was out there waiting for Tifa. 

Tifa cast a glance at Katejina who returned the glance.

“Don’t tell me.” Katejina said. “Let me guess, you want to go, back don’t you?”

“Don’t you?” Tifa countered. “There was something there, something odd, something we need to find.”

“You want to get eaten by the dragon that’s your choice.” Katejina quipped, “Don’t expect me to go along to play seeing eye dog again.”

“Well I’ll be leaving at high moonlight if you want to come.” Tifa offered. Katejina was silent she didn’t expect this from Tifa. She knew Tifa was the brave type, but this was more foolish than brave.

“You’ll get killed without someone there to keep you out of trouble” Katejina said. “Just I hope you don’t us killed.” Tifa smiled nervously.

“So, you’re coming?” she asked. Katejina turned her back on Tifa and left. Tifa sighed and shook her head something she did all too often while dealing with the distant Viera.

She and Yuna found Katejina in bad shape about ten months ago, where they found her in a cave, being left for dead after being shot in the throat by an arrow. It was hard, but Yuna managed to heal Katejina, since then Katejina stayed in Forestria, yet Tifa couldn’t call her a friend, she knew next to nothing about her and any attempts just results in a snide remark from Katejina. Still Tifa knew that for whatever reason, Yuna not only trusted the Viera, but considered her a friend, something Tifa didn’t get.

Burdened by the troubles of what transpired in the caves, Tifa went to the small house she called her home. There she fell onto her bed and soon found herself in a dream filled slumber.

Several hours later Tifa woke up, it was full dark outside. As opposed to the midafternoon it was, when they returned from the ill-fated trip to the caves. As the young woman exited her house, she saw Yuna leaving the town. As she wondered what Yuna was doing, she saw Katejina approach her. The same question on her mind

“You told Yuna?” they asked each other in unison.

“No!” They returned in unison. 

“Something tells me she’s going the same place we’re going.” Tifa said, hopeful Katejina would join her. It wasn’t that she liked Katejina, because she didn’t. She knew though that Katejina could see in the dark better than her. While Tifa would have preferred Shaden, she knew the Dark Elf was likely busy with her own projects. 

“We?” Katejina asked then smirked. “Oh, why the hell not, you need someone to keep you alive anyway.” 

Tifa forced a smile and they followed Yuna to the cave. They both noticed something was odd about Yuna. However, neither could put their finger on why was wrong. 

Yuna went into the cave, Tifa and Kate followed to where they were earlier in the day. As they got to where they first saw the bone dragon Tifa heard a faint hum and turned around. Yuna stood there, over her loomed the Giant Dragon.

“Yunie!” Tifa yelled.

“Don’t waste your breath.” Katejina said. She could tell now by Yuna’s awkward posture that she was somehow under the dragon’s mental control. Yuna looked like a puppet on a very loose string. “We fell right into its trap.”

“Indeed Viera, too long has passed since fresh meet has come here” It growled. “This pretty young thing will take care of you.” On cue Yuna lunged forth. Tifa dodged the clumsy attack and countered with an uppercut knocking Yuna to the ground and unconscious the dark armor faded from her and was replaced by her gunner attire.

“What in the world?” Tifa wondered. “She went down easy, I wonder why.”

“Answer is obvious.” Katejina smiled as her emerald eyes turned to the brightly glowing gem in the dragon’s forehead. “This almighty scary bone dragon has a glaring weakness.” She drew her bow readied with an arrow. With a fluid action she fired an arrow towards the jewel in the creatures’ forehead. To the Viera it seemed like an eternity, she hoped she was right in her educated guess. If she was it would be a short and sweet battle. If she was wrong, it would be more trying, plus she would have to hear Tifa complain about her being wrong. The arrow hit its mark and the jewel started to crack and shatter the monster followed suit. Katejina flashed a triumphant smile! A smile that was stolen as the dragon’s haunting laughter filled the cave. Katejina’s brow furrowed, it almost seemed too easy. Yuna came too just after the dragon was dealt with.

“Ow!” she complained, she noticed her friends. “Ok what happened, why are we back here?”

“We were hoping you could tell us that Yunie.” Tifa said offering her hand to Yuna. Yuna took it and Tifa pulled her to her feet.

“Last thing I remember I was asleep but had this odd dream. Of a dragon talking to me saying I am the key to some sort of coming. Next thing I remember is this. And why are you two here anyhow?” Yuna asked. 

“We followed you here, when you were forced to attack us Tifa knocked you out. Oh, and I slew the big bad dragon.” Katejina said with a smirk the smirk faded quickly showing her uncertainty.

“How did you know that gem was the weak point?” Tifa asked Katejina.

“I just used my judgment and prayed that I would be right.” Katejina answered.

“We should head home.” Tifa said. “After what this place has done to you, Yunie. I think we should best avoid it.”

Yuna shook her head, an act that got her looks from Tifa and Katejina.

“What about you fainting?” Tifa asked. “The bad feelings. Are those gone now?”

“I’m fine now,” Yuna said with a nod. “All those feelings of dread have passed. It’s odd, I feel…something familiar unlike before, I want to go on to see what’s there.” She looked ahead and grew pale, Tifa and Katejina looked and there was a ghostly woman standing there. She looked a little like Yuna and was even in an outfit that Yuna herself sometimes donned.

“Lenne.” Yuna whispered.

“Who?” Tifa asked. Yuna ignored her and went forward. Then suddenly the ground beneath her opened and she went plunging down with a cry!

“YUNA!” Katejina and Tifa both cried. Tifa looked up at the ghost had vanished

“What are you two doing here?” a sharp voice barked. Tifa and Katejina turned around to see Shaden. Her expression showed she was none too pleased.

“We came here looking for Yuna.” Tifa started. Tifa explained what happened. Shaden nodded understanding the plight, though she was friends with them, she couldn’t help but think of herself of the stern mother of two good natured but trouble making little girls in Yuna and Tifa.

“Ok I’ll lead as I can see best in this cave.” Shaden stated. “The rest of you stick close to me I don’t want anyone else lost here. You should consider yourselves lucky I took it upon myself to follow the two of you here.”

“Sorry Shaden.” Tifa apologized feeling like a child who was just caught sneaking a cookie before dinner.

“You should have come to me.” Shaden replied softly as she gently took hold of Tifa’s hand.

“I thought you would be busy.” came Tifa’s reply.

“I’m never too busy with my work to look after my friends.” Shaden replied as she led the way with Katejina and Tifa following not knowing what to expect.

***** 

Yuna lay motionless on the floor of the cave, as she laid there a shadow loomed over her as a ghostly woman stood over her. She closed her eyes for a second and she became more human. She donned a sleeveless blue and white dress with white ruffles at the collar. The outfit also had blue arm warmers a white skirt and black boots. Her hair was the same chestnut color as Yuna’s only longer. She looked at the unconscious girl she couldn’t help but smile. She put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

“Wake up.” She whispered. Yuna stirred and opened her eyes; she gasped when she saw her.

“LENNE!” she shouted. She backed up but something happened her fear was replaced by calm.

“Hello Yuna, the high Summoner” she greeted,

“Lenne?” Yuna asked. Lenne nodded.

“Yes, we met once years ago. I assisted you in saving Spira from Shuyin’s misguided vengeance.” Lenne looked down her voice was sad.

“I’m sorry.” Yuna started. Remembering the tense confrontation with the vengeful Shuyin. Whose rage towards Spira made him but a shade unable to pass to the Far Plane to rest with the other souls of the departed “I know how you felt about him, I did try to talk to him but it did no good.”

“No need to apologize.” Lenne said. “I know you did all you could, I have to admit I am glad you chose the course of action you did. If you did not, we might have had a Second Coming of Sinn, and he would have been so powerful not even you would have been able to stop him.”

“Action?” Yuna asked, she then thought. “I knew I had to do something; I was hoping it would work out the way it did.”

“You and I are very much alike.” Lenne stated. “We both put our loved ones in front of ourselves if need be. Even if you are unable to get the words out.”

“You loved Shuyin.” Yuna started. “Loved him so much that you could never get the words out. Like I was, with Tidus.”

“Tidus is happy now.” Lenne stated. “Though it does not feel like it. Keeping him a dream was the only way to go. To bring him back would have fulfilled your heart but awful things would happen.” Yuna looked at Lenne and shook her head.

“This is too much for me.” Yuna said. “You’re supposed to be dead! Yet you’re here talking to me. Does that mean I’m dead?” Lenne smiled and placed a hand on Yuna’s shoulder.

“This cave is a link.” Lenne said. “To the Far Plane and to a place called the Lifestream. The dead pass through here.”

“Does that mean I might see others I know?” Yuna asked. Lenne looked at Yuna.

“The possibility is there.” She said. “But I cannot say for certain. All I can say is the dead cannot leave here. If I left my mortal from would wither and decay in a matter of seconds.”

“So, you’re trapped here.” Yuna said. “How do you know so much about me?” deciding a change of topic would be for the best.

“Since you went on your pilgrimage to Zanarkand, I have been with you.” Lenne stated. “I have been mingled with your soul, sensing and sharing with your emotions.”

“I don’t know what even to say anymore.” Yuna started. “You're telling me you have always been a part of me?”

“In a way yes.” Lenne said. “Everyone has a purpose in this life they fulfill. Shuyin’s was to guard me; Tidus’ was to keep you safe. Yours was to stop Sinn.”

“And yours?” Yuna asked.

“I am not sure, maybe I was born just to die to serve a purpose. Maybe I was meant to die to save my homeland.” Lenne said looking down sadly at the ground. Yuna went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder and to her surprise did so.

“Well thank you.” Yuna said softly. “For everything.” Lenne nodded then she looked about as voices rang out.

“YUNIE! YUNA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING!” Tifa shouted.

“Your friends are here.” Lenne said. “We will meet again Yuna, remember I am a part of you.” With that Lenne vanished. Yuna stood there until Tifa’s voice rang out again

“YUNA! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!”

“TIFA!” Yuna shouted. “I’M OVER HERE! FOLLOW MY VOICE!” Yuna waited what seemed like forever until she saw Tifa and Katejina.

“You ok?” Katejina asked.

Yuna nodded as she was led out.

“Come on.” Tifa urged as she led the way out. “Shaden’s waiting for us not too far back.” Yuna nodded and she soon met up with Shaden. Another Viera was with Shaden and both Tifa and Yuna noticed Katejina grew tense.

“Jade.” Katejina snarled her calm shattered. “Why are you here?”

“I came to get something.” Jade smiled. “She has it,” she pointed at Yuna. “Give it to me, this item of power my employers want.”

“Item of power?” Tifa questioned looking at Yuna.

“I believe the term is a sphere.” Jade replied not taking her gaze from Yuna, she held out her hand. “Give it to me.”

“No.” Yuna answered crossing her arms across her chest. She didn’t know or care why or how Jade knew of the sphere. All she knew was she’s wouldn’t give it to her.

“What did you say?” Jade asked.

“I said no.” Yuna said. “It’s important to me” Jade looked up and a whistle was heard as Yuna cried out. Yuna retreated into the caves clutching her side.

Tifa went to run after friend but looks from Katejina made Tifa stop. Katejina shifted her gaze to the trees.

“One wrong move and we’re dead.” Katejina told Tifa, she looked around, but the dark elf woman known as Shaden had vanished! “Least Shaden got out of here.”

Three snarling humanoid lizard type creatures with floppy ears and long snouts met with Jade “Find and kill the girl.” Jade whispered to them. “Bring me her possessions afterwards.” The lizard creatures also known Bangaa’s nodded and raced into the caves.

Yuna ran into the cave, clutching her bleeding side in a futile effort to try to prevent blood loss. She looked back as she heard the snarl of Bangaa’s lizard type creatures that are excellent trackers. Hiding was not an option; she had to face them. Her breath came out in gasps and her heart raced with the adrenaline flow that fear provided. 

Yuna climbed to a ledge where she would hold the advantage of higher ground. She heard sniffing as she saw a Bangaa trying to find its prey. Yuna stood stock still, hoping the rumors weren’t true that they could smell fear. It sniffed and looked up; its features twisted into would pass as a smile as it climbed up the frightened girl in his sight. As it went for what would be its fatal lung, Yuna hit it with a kick to the neck sending it spiraling down it landed amongst rocks and didn’t move. Two other Bangaa came up and saw their dead partner.

“You’ll pay for thisss.” one hissed. 

Yuna got out her twin pistols and unleashed a hail of bullets wounding one but missing the other. The third Bangaa leapt and took her by surprise he slashed at her Yuna ducked but still got caught in the forehead! 

The blood poured into her eyes stinging them. Temporarily blinding her in the process! Yuna cried out as she was forced to close her eyes! The Bangaa leapt ready for an easy kill, Yuna heard the leap and moved she then caught him with a sweep kick and sent him plunging down. When the creature landed in a crouch Yuna fell to her knee’s she wanted to cry, the fear was overwhelming her! She hoped someone would find her and help her soon. She collapsed to the ground, hoping the danger was over.

The two Bangaa were beneath her he tensed to spring but heard something her turned around and ignited in flame! His partner saw the dark elf woman and leapt at her! Shaden dodged the pounce and responded by sending a host of magical blades at the creature cutting it to ribbons!

“Yuna?” Shaden asked. She saw movement on the ledge and went up to find Yuna laying there her face covered in blood.

“Who’s there?” she asked being unable to see.

“It’s Shaden.” The Shaden whispered as she cradled Yuna in her lap. “Stay calm Yuna, I’m going to try to clean you up as best as I can.” Shaden’s brow furrowed, the gash in Yuna’s forehead was deep. She reached into her pocket and pull out a small vial, its contents would help heal and clean the wound. “This won’t be pleasant.” She warned Yuna as she applied the salve to Yuna’s gash.

Yuna screamed! 

Her pained wail echoed off the walls and put a heavy burden on Shaden’s heart. Yuna clutched Shaden’s arm so hard that blood began to ooze from where her fingers where dug in. Then Yuna went limp, unable to bear any more pain, thus fainting into the blissful dark. Her head falling back in Shaden’s supporting arms.

“I’m so sorry Yuna.” Shaden whispered to her unconscious friend as tears splashed on Yuna’s cheek. She continued to clean Yuna’s wound hoping that Tifa and Katejina would soon be there.

*****

Outside the cave, the time seemed to crawl by. Katejina with her keen eyesight informed Tifa that there where archers in the trees. Jade also stood there a smug smile on her face. Several times Tifa and Katejina considered making a break for it. Yet they held back, knowing the consequences could be fatal.

Then about thirty minutes after the stalemate started a pained wail echoed in the caverns and reached outside! Tifa felt her heart sink, it was Yuna. Tears welled in her deep red eyes, as she felt her body go numb.

“Her own fault.” Jade said coolly as she walked away motioning for her solders to follow her.

Katejina watched Jade leave and as soon as she was out of sight. She grabbed Tifa’s hand and lead her into the caves, not ignoring the feeling telling her Yuna wasn’t dead. Tifa her heart heavy with grief followed Katejina and allowed a small amount of hope to flow through her. 

The two then saw Shaden with Yuna! Tifa raced to Yuna’s side, seeing she was unconscious cast a glance to Shaden.

“Is she ok?” Tifa asked. 

“I hope so.” Shaden replied, she cleaned Yuna’s wound as best of she could. Katejina went to Yuna and lifted the woman in her arms.

“Let’s get her home.” Katejina said. 

She left followed by Shaden, Tifa went to follow suit but saw something out of the corner of her eye. Tifa went to where Yuna just was and saw a thorny necklace. She picked it up, not knowing why she did so.

“Tifa?” a voice called, Tifa saw Shaden. “Come on hun, let’s go home, it’s been a long night.” 

The former barmaid nodded as she went with her friend, to their home.

**Jade uttered a curse as she observed the bodies. An hour ago, she sent a total of three Bangaa to kill the woman. Thirty minutes ago, she could have sworn they did just that. However now she, saw that they failed.**

**One was cut to ribbons, one incinerated, two fell to their deaths and another riddled with holes.**

**“Damn her.” She cursed. “How can one girl, injured at that kill three hunters?”**

**She exhaled sharply as she felt something, she spun on her heels but saw nothing. Jade then found herself struck and fell to the ground. She looked up and thought she saw the silhouette of someone but was unsure.**

**“Hurt her again and you’ll be with them.” A voice snarled. She couldn’t figure out if the voice was male or female, it was so low, like a whispered growl. The figure vanished. Jade cursed her misfortune as she left the cave, figuring out a plan B.**

**********

**As the night ended Lenne stood at the mouth of the cave. Trying to catch a glimpse of the night canopy of stars from under the overhang of the cave. She allowed her thoughts to drift to Yuna, the young woman she spoke to, earlier that night. She knew what had to happen, what was fated to happen. That in mind set went about her unknown task.**

*********

**The sun rose, soaking the land in its warm golden rays. In one large house located near the edge of town. Its residents all slumbered, saved for one, Yuna. She woke up about fifteen minutes ago. She looked around, Tifa and Shaden were asleep in chairs. Katejina leaned in a corner Yuna assumed she was asleep as well. In Yuna’s hands she cradled a thorny necklace, she found it on the table next to her. It belonged to an old friend of hers, one who went missing.**

**Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a sound. She looked and saw her friend Tifa wake up. Tifa beamed upon seeing Yuna and went to the side of her friend.**

**“You alright?” she asked, Yuna nodded absently, her forehead and midsection where bandaged. However right now she felt fine.**

**“Who gave you this?” she asked holding up the necklace.**

**“I don’t know, the cave was dark I couldn’t make out anything. I’m sorry Yunie.” Tifa said.**

**Yuna looked at the necklace then took Tifa’s hand.**

**“Thank you Tifa.” Yuna said with a small smile. Tifa returned the smile.**

**“So, you think it belongs to your friend Paine.” She asked remembering Yuna speaking of her. Yuna looked at the necklace.**

**“She always had it on when I saw her when I was in the Gullwings. About two weeks before I came to Ivalice I was I was told she went missing. She vanished without a trace. She didn’t say a thing to anyone.” Yuna said. “It bothered me at first, but I guess I knew if she wanted us to know she would tell us. Rikku and I tried to find her ourselves, but it didn’t go so well.”**

**“What happened?” Tifa questioned.**

**“It…just didn’t go well.” Yuna replied. “After that I just accepted that if Paine was around, she would somehow let us know.”**

**“She was secretive?” Tifa asked.**

**“A little.” Yuna responded. “She opened up to me one time, she told me about her past, and she also said I should forget my past.”**

**“I’m sorry I didn’t see the person.” Tifa said.**

**“Now this has me really curious.” Yuna stated. “I’ve got to go back there, I need answers.”**

**“What you need now is to rest Yunie.” Tifa informed her friend. “You're lucky to be here right now.”**

**“I am.” Yuna admitted. “It’s because of Shaden, she helped me. My memory is still hazy, but I know she helped me.”**

**“So, who was that woman?” Tifa asked speaking of the ghostly woman she and Katejina saw.**

**“Lenne.” Yuna replied. “Someone who has been gone for a thousand years.” Tifa gave her a quizzical look.**

**“You sure you didn’t hit your head?” Tifa asked. “If they were a thousand years old, they would have to be a ghost.” Yuna nodded.**

**“That’s what she was a ghost.” Yuna continued. “Odd thing is I was only scared when I first saw her. It quickly gave way to calm.”**

**“Ok and you think this ghost is Lenne?” Tifa asked trying not to call Yuna’s word into question.**

**Yuna nodded.**

**Tifa thought for a moment she knew Yuna told her of Lenne, but why would she go to Yuna like this? “So why does Jade want your spheres?” Tifa asked after a long silence.**

**“She wants it because she thinks it has power.” Katejina said from where she stood. “Anything that could give her power and control she wants. Nothing will stop her from getting it.”**

**“You talk like you know.” Tifa said.**

**“I do know.” Katejina said. “Jade and I used to be teammates even friends. We would go on missions together. It all changed when we entered those caves. We saw something Jade went to grab it, but I stopped her. I had a bad feeling about it, she ignored me and took it. That’s when she changed, it’s like the Jade I knew was no longer there. The Jade I knew would never try to kill me, but this Jade did, she shot me in the throat.” Yuna and Tifa looked at Katejina a mix of pity and sympathy in their eyes. “Thank you,” she said as she noted it “To this day I don’t know how I survived, but I made a pledge. To not get close to anyone, I don’t think I can bear the pain again.”**

**“But you have gotten close.” Yuna said. “To me, to Tifa we are your friends, you know we only want to help you.” Katejina nodded. She was about to reply when she was cut off by a loud rant.**

**“Of all the hair brained things for them to do!” A voice ranted so loud that Shaden was jolted awake by the sheer volume. “How much little sense can they have?”**

**“Oh please.” Came another voice much calmer but still flustered. “I’m very very sure they have a good reason!”**

**The owners of the voices came into the room where the friends where. In came two dwarves. The blonde dwarf with an unkempt blonde beard looked at Yuna and scowled. Following him was a flustered looking dwarf with tidy black hair and a neatly trimmed beard.**

**“Stupid girl!” he ranted. “Have ye no sense of common sense in ye! What be getting into yer head to do something as crazy as this?”**

**“Ivan please.” The tidy dwarf interjected. “I’m very sure lady Yuna can give a good reason.”**

**“Bah!” Ivan roared. “She’s always getting banged up and scratched up! She never thinks things through!”**

**“Is there something wrong?” Yuna asked. She was confused, true to Ivan’s rants she was always getting in some sort of trouble. She never thought it was causing any problems though.**

**“Noises from the stinkin cave! Bangaa running around! Ye knowed how long we tried to keep them away from here?!” Ivan roared. “When ye gonna start using that blasted head of yours?!”**

**“I really am sorry.” Yuna apologized doing her best to keep calm. “We meant no harm.”**

**“Oh, we know.” The tidy dwarf said. “Perhaps if you do venture to those caves again that you could use..”**

**“We’re going with ye if ye ever go to those caves again!” A flustered Ivan put in.**

**“We’ll tell you if we go there again.” Shaden said, the first words she said since she was shaken from her slumber by Ivan’s outburst. “I’m sorry for any trouble my friends might have stirred up.” Tifa and Yuna both glanced at Shaden, who in return smiled at her two troublesome friends. “They have good hearts and mean well, but sometimes can get into more trouble than they think.”**

**“Well.” The tidy dwarf started. “The lady needs her rest now; we will speak more later.” Yuna nodded with a small smile as she watched the dwarves leave. She then cast her gaze at Shaden, who gave the young woman an assuring smile.**

**“I know you don’t mean any harm.” Shaden said reading Yuna’s look. “However, I do find it… unsettling that someone who can show such flashes of brilliance can also find herself in a situation that she could have easily evaded.”**

**Yuna felt her cheeks turn red at the statement. She never did stop to consider the aftermath. She looked at herself and her bandages, maybe she should start thinking with her head rather than her heart. She felt a hand on hers and saw Tifa a sympathetic look in her deep red eyes.**

**“You should just rest today Yunie.” Tifa told her. Yuna nodded as she felt her eyes close. Shaden lead Tifa and Kate from the house. From there Katejina as always was quick to excuse herself.**

**“Get some rest.” Shaden advised Tifa. “We all could use it today. Don’t worry about Yuna, she’ll pull through fine.”**

**“Shaden.” Tifa said as the dark elf turned to leave. Shaden turned around and went back to the young brunette. “You really think that Yunie and I are troublemakers?”**

**“The two of you are smart girls.” Shaden replied. “Perhaps you need to use your heads more often. You’ll be amazed at the results.” She placed a hand on Tifa’s shoulder only briefly. “Now get some rest.” Shaden turned and walked away leaving Tifa alone with her thoughts. Tifa shook her head as she went to her home to follow Shaden’s advise and got some rest.**

**When Katejina opened the door to her house she found she have had a very unwanted and unwelcome guest.**

**“What the hell are you doing here?!” she snarled. Jade smirked**

**“I can’t visit an old friend?” she asked. “We did used to be friends, didn’t we?”**

**“Until you shot me in the throat and left me to die!” Katejina snarled. She remembered the incident all too well.**

**“Yes, but you survived. Therefore, I’m here.” Jade stated. “Join us, it’s simple all you have to do is kill the human and take the sphere.” Katejina blinked**

**“You're out of your mind!” she said, “You want me to kill her?”**

**“Please.” Jade scoffed. “I’m giving you a chance to end it quickly for her, if it where anyone else she would suffer for weeks before they killed her. You Katejina can kill her while she sleeps it would be painless.”**

**“I’ll never hurt her.” Katejina snarled. “Now get out! And if I catch you near Yuna I’ll kill you myself.” Jade looked at Katejina for a moment then laughed.**

**“We both know you won’t kill me.” She chuckled. “Though I do give you credit for such a threat.”**

**“Try me.” Katejina snarled clutching her dagger.**

**“Don’t cross me! I will kill you!” Jade taunted nervously. With a bestial roar Katejina leapt at Jade. Before Jade could act her head was slammed down to the floor the dagger plunged down cutting her cheek! Jade simply starred in shock.**

**“Next time I won’t miss.” Katejina warned. “Now go.” Jade picked herself up and ran out a hand on her cheek. Katejina watched her run off before falling to her knees. Her hands trembled; she closed her door. She lost control; she never did that before. She was so angry, Yuna was her friend she wouldn’t lose her to someone like Jade. Katejina lay down to sleep her last thought was her friend Yuna.**

**Jade ran to the outskirts before she stopped. Why was she so scared? The answer was obvious, she never saw Katejina fly into a rage before.**

**It was satisfying to her to see her get to Katejina like that.**

**“Oh, me oh my.” A male voice remarked. “That is quite the gash you have. Did that washed up Katejina do that to you?”**

**Jade glared at the slender, loudly dressed dark elf male. She hated him, from his boots that could make loud clicking sounds on even the softest surfaces. To his tunic cut to show off his stomach muscles. To his prismatic colored cloak and eye patch that he shifted from eye to eye. To that damned outrageous hat of his! Jade wished for nothing more than to kill the mercenary.**

**“Is there a reason you’re here?” she asked the mercenary.**

**“Oh, just checking to see how you’re doing.” The mercenary replied checking his fingernails all the while. “It seems your skills are fading. A pity, they so wanted you to finish the job tonight. That seems impossible now.”**

**“She’ll die tonight!” Jade growled. “Now get out of my sight, before you see for yourself, I’m still as sharp as ever!” The mercenary smiled and dipped into a wide bow removing hit hat and showing his clean-shaven head before sauntering off.**

**Seething Jade starred into the town. As the day progressed, she watched the steady stream of activity from one house and marked that as her target. She waited as the town grew dark with the night and the moon hung high Jade smiled and went off. She went to where she saw Katejina and the others leave from. She looked in the window, she smiled again. She was still there. Jade grabbed her dagger. She crept in and struck, she lifted the sheets and saw...feathers!?! It was a pillow! She ripped back the sheets, she wasn’t here!**

**“Surprised?” Katejina asked. Jade looked at her filled with rage as she leapt at Katejina with a frenzied howl! A howl cut short, by a dagger sinking into her chest, breaking through the thick bone barrier sinking into her heart.**

**She slumped forward in Katejina’s arms. Gently Katejina supported her former friend in her arms. Her eyes filled with remorse.**

**“I knew you only too well, old friend.” Katejina whispered. Jade managed a pitiful cough as a small trickle of blood ran down her cheek. She looked up at Katejina and managed to whisper**

**“I’m sorry.”**

**Her eyes then rolled back in her head and she was gone. Katejina cradled Jade in her arms silently mourning her loss. Her keen hearing detected footsteps of someone else entering the room.**

**“She did try thinking you were here, and you would be easy prey.” Katejina said her voice devoid of any emotion. “Now she’s dead.”**

**Yuna gasped, shocked that Katejina would take such extreme measures over her.**

**“Kate.” Yuna asked. “Are you ok?”**

**“I’ll be fine.” Katejina said. “I just need time.”**

**“I understand.” Yuna said and stated out she then turned back. “I guess your hunch paid off. How did you know she would try to come after me?”**

**“I would do the same thing if I was her.” Katejina replied, she noticed the shocked look Yuna gave her. “No worries, Yuna it was a lifetime ago, plus I would never harm my friends.”**

**Yuna nodded with a smile, but her smile quickly faded as she saw the result. Jade was dead in the arms of an old friend**

**“I’m sorry it came to this.” Yuna said.**

**“Don’t be.” Katejina said. “Get some rest. I’ll be ok” Yuna hesitated wanted to reach to the Viera to comfort her. Yet in the end she knew it would prove futile. So, her heart heavy Yuna left Katejina, alone with someone who used to be her friend.**

**Katejina looked at Jade and closed her lifeless eyes. She lifted the body in her strong arms not noticing how heavy the body of her former friend seemed. She walked almost in a trance like state to the outskirts of the small town. She stopped when she reached a large old looking oak tree.**

**She placed Jade at the trunk of the tree and uttered words in her Viera tongue. In response the ancient tree opened its eyes and wrapped its bark around Jade’s lifeless shell. When the bark went back to its place, Jade was gone. Katejina managed a weak smile and the tree spirit returned to a simple oak tree.**

**“I always did hear rumors about an old spirit.” A male voice rang out. “It seems like your still on your game, my dear.”**

**Katejina cast a glance at the intruder, who was a dark elf much like Shaden. His most notable feature was an eye patch over his right eye and a large floppy looking hat. He held an apple in his right hand and took a bite.**

**“Jade’s dead.” Katejina growled.**

**“Small loss.” The man replied as he took another bite of his apple. “Of course, my employers will be far from happy.”**

**“Yuna’s still in danger, isn’t she?” Katejina asked.**

**“My dear.” He replied. “She’ll always be in danger as long as my employers are around. Don’t think they’ll care about Jade’s departure from this world, I assure you. It matters little to them.”**

**Katejina tensed ready to lunge at the irritatingly calm man. Yet he tipped his hat slightly to the left and Katejina found herself unable to move. He smiled widely at her and dipped into a wide bow exposing his bald head. He then replaced his hat on his bare scalp and sauntered away discarding the apple core as he left. Only after he left did Katejina find herself able to move once again.**

**Yet it was too late, for the strange man was already long gone, leaving a confused Katejina to ponder the meaning of this visit.**

*********

**Shaden slept soundly, a sleep that she woke from abruptly. She sat up in bed and scanned the room. There leaning against a wall she saw the intruder. Her crimson eyes narrowed to slits.**

**“Ralix.” She spat as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth.**

**“Good to see you too, flower.” Ralix remarked. Shaden got out of her bed her hands glowing with power.**

**“I told you never to call me that!” she hissed. “Why are you here?”**

**“Must I have a reason to visit someone as beautiful as you?” Ralix questioned**

**Ralix drew closer to Shaden and removed his eye patch so both eyes witnessed her beauty. Shaden felt her heartbeat faster as he reached behind her neck and tossed her long white hair, which matched her white robe she used for a nightgown. With the last of her willpower she pushed him away. For a moment his normal confident expression was replaced by one of hurt and anger.**

**“Still the same.” Ralix remarked backing away from the woman.**

**“Why are you here?” Shaden asked. “It’s been awhile since I left you. Please stay away.”**

**He approached her again and this time wrapped his strong arms around her. She fought at first but then gave in, yet when she did so she was the one pushed away.**

**“I came not for you.” Ralix said. “I came for business, I decided to see how you were doing.” His voiced lacked the sarcastic coating, speaking plainly. “I know what happened to him.”**

**“Shut up!” Shaden screamed.**

**“Was it too much for you little flower?” Ralix asked. “You had the world, when you were with me, you had any and everything you could have wished for. Yet you left it all behind, for what? A scrawny wood elf? You threw everything away and got nothing in return!”**

**“I was little more than your property!” Shaden exclaimed. “I meant nothing to you! I meant the world to him he loved me, and I loved him! Now you’re here in my life again, why? Was the harlot you replaced me with not enough? It’s over between us it’s been over you never loved me!” Shaden’s slender form was trembling as she finished.**

**“How little you know.” Was all Ralix said, but he still looked at Shaden just as Shaden still looked at him. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Shaden was. Shaden searched frantically for the words, the right words to get this man out of her life.**

**“If you ever loved me, or ever had any feelings for me at all, then honor this final request.” Shaden said. “Leave me alone and leave my friends alone. I loved you once Ralix, a love you never returned, here is your chance, just walk away.”**

**“As you wish.” Ralix replied and left without dipping into his customary bow or removing hit outrageous hat. Shaden stood staring after him in stunned silence before crawling back into bed. Numbly, she huddled into a ball and silently wept herself to sleep.**

**By the time Ralix left Shaden’s place of residence, he had completely regained himself. He swaggered to an old abandoned silo that stood at the south edge of the town. He saw two figures, one was a seven-foot-tall feline, female by her figure a Vah Shir. Ralix frowned at the other one, for it was a large sleepy looking bipedal cow with long floppy ears. Ralix knew these slovenly looking creatures where called Nou-Moo’s. Ralix concealed himself, wishing to hear before making his entrance.**

**“Our source has reported that Jade is no longer among the living.” The cow person said his sleepy sounding voice just one of the many reasons Ralix detested them. “How long are we to keep our Dark Elf partner?”**

**“Only long enough for us to take advantage of his information.” The vah shir purred. “Then he’ll meet with a rather fatal accident. He knows far too much.”**

**“Good.” The Nou-Moo replied. “The sooner he’s gone the more content I’ll be.”**

**The listening Ralix smiled as he heard the treacherous words. He knew the pair would soon find themselves in conflict with Yuna and her friends. What side to aide? His employers planned to kill him when they felt he outlived his usefulness, never good. Especially to Ralix who so enjoyed living to the fullest.**

**On the other hand, Shaden did tell him to leave her and her friends alone. It would hardly be prudent to return to them and break his word. So, he did what he would often do. Put on a smile and lead his stupid employers by the nose. He backtracked a few yards. Then booted feet clicking and jewels jingling made his way to the pair.**

**Pretending he heard nothing.**

**The hour was late the moon slowly began her decent from its proud position in the sky. The stars twinkled all trying to get one last person to stare at them in total awe before fading into the coming daylight.**

**In the sleepy town of Forestria the town was quiet most of its people where blissfully unaware of what happened. Of the life taken and the life saved, of the grief some felt over a long-lost love.**

**In her house Yuna slept she tossed and turned before sitting up. She blinked a few times, before she became encased in light, when it faded, she was in the songstress garment. It was the same one Lenne had on when she saw her in the caves.**

**She looked at herself confused, she didn’t do anything, it simply happened. Like the sphere for a moment imposed its own will.**

**Why?**

**That was the question in her mind ever since Yuna met Lenne’s ghost she’s been thinking her mind has been going nonstop. But for what reason, did Lenne herself have something to do with this? And if so then what? Yuna then shivered as she heard something, it sounded like her name on the wind. Was it truly the wind calling her or was she imagining things?**

**Yuna shook her head, all she knew was the answers she was seeking some lay within that cave. Yuna nodded, she made her choice, and that’s what she would do in the morning. For now, however she needed sleep, she was still sore from her ordeal. A warm breeze greeted her, and she was in her gunner outfit. The outfit she always liked to wear, yet again. As the songstress one faded, she could have sworn she saw a faint outline of Lenne! When she looked again though, it was gone. Yuna lay back down and was asleep in an instant.**

**Yuna awoke the next morning, she looked for but could not find Katejina. Yuna went on the outskirts and saw someone laying by a large ancient oak tree. When she got closer, she could tell by the features it was Katejina. In a moment of panic, she raced to Katejina. Who woke up and looked at her concerned friend**

**“What happened?” Yuna asked. “Is everything ok?**

**“Aside from putting an old friend to rest last night?” Katejina replied. “I’m fine.”**

**“You did that to save a life.” Yuna countered taking the Viera’s hand in hers while looking into her ice blue eyes. “Mine, which I am eternally grateful for.”**

**“I just remember what her last words to me where.” Katejina said looking at Yuna’s mismatched eyes. “They were, I’m Sorry.”**

**“She wanted to apologize for everything, maybe a change of heart.” Yuna suggested. “Take as much time here as you want Katejina, but remember we are your friends, we can help you but only if you allow us too.”**

Yuna walked off leaving her friend with her thoughts. Katejina smiled to herself, she knew Yuna would be the first to come to her. Katejina thought of the past two years and what they have meant to her. Before she was a wandering soul never staying one place for too long for fear someone would make her out. Now she was different, for the first time she felt like she belonged. Yuna, Tifa, Shaden they all changed her life, she was happy now, and though she was not considered a top sniper anymore it didn’t bother her. She looked at the ancient oak again and smiled.

**“Thank you Jade.” She said, “For showing me the error of my ways, I don’t know if it was intentional or not but thank you.” She took off her necklace, it was gold trimmed given to her by Jade long ago and placed it on a small branch of the tree. She smiled sadly and left. For better or worse her life was starting anew once again.**

**Tifa Lockhart went to where Shaden lived, fully expecting to see the ever-busy elf outside. Testing the soils near her house or something much like that. However, she didn’t see her outside, concerned she went to the door and lightly rapped on it. When she got no answer, she gave the door a light push, to her surprise the door opened!**

**Her apprehension was replaced by a sudden fear as Tifa rushed in. She quickly rushed throughout the home frantically scanning each room as she rushed by. As the seconds stretched into a full minute Tifa slowly regained herself. The house seemed to be alright. Tifa decided to check on Shaden, thinking her rash actions might have disturbed the young Dark Elf.**

**“Tifa?” a voice asked Tifa whirled on her heels and saw Shaden, who was a disheveled mess. Her white mane was mussed, her crimson eyes where bloodshot, she leaned against the wall. Tifa quickly scanned her looking for a wound but found none.**

**“Are you hurt Shaden?” Tifa asked going to her friend.**

**“Not physically.” Shaden replied shrugging away Tifa’s worried hands. Tifa’s brow furrowed as she looked over her friend.**

**“So, what happened?” Tifa finally asked. Shaden shook her head and turned to leave. “Shaden please!” came Tifa’s rushed plea. In response Shaden waved her hand and Tifa found herself outside Shaden’s house! She rushed to go back inside to her friend, but the door slammed shut! She slammed her palms into the door as she cursed in frustration! Tifa sighed as she lowered her head, whatever happened to Shaden, Tifa was sure it was serious.**

**“Oh my,” a voice commented. “Did the two of you have a fight?” Tifa turned to see a man swaggering towards her.**

**“What did you do to her?” Tifa demanded. The man looked at Tifa he was closer to her now and Tifa could tell he was a dark elf. “Who are you? What did you do to my friend?”**

**“Why nothing my dear.” He replied calmly as he turned his back to Tifa and walked away, leaving Tifa with several questions. Tifa looked back to the door, which was now open with Shaden standing at the entrance. Quickly Tifa rushed to her friends’ side. Shaden looked at Tifa before entering her house bidding Tifa to follow her.**

**“So, what happened?” Tifa asked as she closed the door.**

**“Stay away from him!” Shaden snarled. “He’ll bring you nothing but pain and heartache! He won’t love you! Stay away!”**

**“Shaden calm down you’re not making any sense!” Tifa begged, she then noticed a far off look in her friends’ eyes as she fainted to the ground. Tifa quickly caught Shaden and lay her on a nearby couch. Tifa worried about Shaden, what happened? How was that strange man involved? Shaden moaned softly as she woke up and noticed Tifa standing over her.**

**“So, what happened?” Tifa asked getting right to the point.**

**“Nothing pleasant.” Shaden replied looking at Tifa. “Just stay away from that man who talked to you outside.”**

**“You knew him?” Tifa asked.**

**“I did.” Shaden replied as she got up and headed to her room with Tifa following her.**

**“And?” Tifa prompted.**

**“That is a tale for another time.” Shaden told her, she then went to her closet and opened it revealing the most robes Tifa has ever seen! She shot Shaden a knowing smile, one which Shaden returned. “Give me ten minutes.” Tifa nodded and waited outside of the house.**

**As she did so she pondered the recent events surrounding Shaden. Tifa wondered when if ever Shaden would tell her about the man, Tifa talked to only briefly. However, Tifa gave up trying to make any sense of what happened, knowing only Shaden could answer the questions. Tifa sighed as she noticed someone next to her. She looked up with a smile as she saw Shaden, dressed in the Blue, white and gold robe of the oracles.**

**“So, what is going on today?” Shaden asked, trying her best to forget the events of the previous night.**

**“Knowing Yunie’s one track mind,” Tifa replied. “She’ll be looking to go to those caves.”**

**“So, we should inform Ivan and Dunnead.” Shaden suggested as she started walking Tifa by her side.**

**“Shaden?” Tifa said.**

**“Yes Tifa?” Shaden replied.**

**“You do know that you can come to me with any problems. Right?” Tifa asked looking at her friend. Shaden nodded as she patted Tifa’s shoulder.**

**“All in good time Tifa,” Shaden replied. “When I’m ready, I’m touched by your concern Tifa.” Tifa nodded but she didn’t like the fact that Shaden was hiding things from her. The pair roamed the street of Forestria before finally finding Yuna, talking to the brothers Ivan and Dunnead.**

**“What d’ya mean yer going back to those caves?” Ivan bellowed. “Last time ye went they hadda carry ye out!”**

**“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Yuna replied refusing to back down. “You can come if you want, make sure I stay out of harm’s way.”**

**“We would my lady,” The tidy dwarf Dunnead interjected. “I’m sorry to say that my brother and I have pressing dealings in Cammort.”**

**“The coastal town?” Shaden asked as she walked in being flanked by Tifa. She knew that area well and wondered why two dwarves would have anything to do in a town populated mostly by elves. A race well known to dislike the dwarves. “Now why would you two have anything to do there?”**

**“We..we jus’ got dealin’s going down there elfie!” Ivan sputtered. “It’s nothin’ fer ye ta worry about!”**

**“Aren’t you worried that we might get into trouble?” the innocent Yuna questioned a sweet look on her young face.**

**“Bah!” Ivan huffed. “Use those pretty heads o yers and ye’ll have no troubles.”**

**“Showing some faith in us?” Tifa asked setting her deep red eyes on the dwarven pair.**

**“Well,” Dunnead started. “I’m sure the group of you together, can accomplish whatever you wish to do there. Now if you would kindly excuse us, we must hurry, or we’ll simply miss our escort.” With that the two dwarves where quick to leave.**

**“I guess that’s that then.” Yuna assumed with a shrug of her slender shoulders. “We should get going to the caves then.”**

**“And do what?” Tifa asked. “Do you even know or are you going on guesswork?”**

**“Guesswork.” The young woman replied with an embarrassed smile. “We should get going.” Tifa and Shaden exchanged glances along with slight smiles before following their determined friend.**

**The trio got to the caves and to their shock Katejina stood by the entrance waiting for them. Yuna nodded and smiled at the Viera before turning her attention to the mouth of the cave.**

**“Well,” Yuna said. “I guess I just go in and talk to Lenne.”**

**“Yunie.” Tifa said. “What you are doing sounds risky. You might even put yourself at danger here. You don’t even know what Lenne wants.”**

**“I know.” Yuna said. “That’s why I am here to talk to her again.”**

**“Providing she is still here.” Katejina said.**

**“She is, I feel her.” Yuna said placing her hand on her heart. “Like she is reaching for me.” Tifa put her hand on Yuna’s shoulder.**

**“We’re going in there with you this time Yunie.” Tifa told her.**

**Yuna nodded her head, knowing after the disaster that befell her last time, that she would have a hard time convincing her protective friends to go in alone. So Yuna went in along with Katejina, Shaden and Tifa.**

**“So, is she here?” Tifa asked.**

**Yuna nodded and pointed up ahead where the cave forked and then pointed to the where it forked to the right. The others followed Yuna, none of them knew what to expect, but they hoped that their friend knew what she was doing.**

**The group made their way to a large area with a large lake in the middle. Yuna paused and her eyes closed, worried Tifa went to her friend.**

**“There.” Yuna said as she went to the lake Tifa faithfully by her side. “She’s here, her body is here.”**

**“Ok.” Tifa replied. “Now what?” Yuna was about to reply when she heard a shriek! Startled the two women turned and found the small group was being attacked by a large Nou-Moo. Shaden was already down.**

**“Go do what you need to do.” Tifa ordered as she jumped into the fray with a flurry of punches on the large cow person.**

**“But..” Yuna started.**

**_Trust her._ A voice in Yuna’s head told her. Yuna knew it was Lenne. _Go to the lake from there I will guide you to bring me back among the living._**

****

“But my friends.” Yuna started as she numbly went to the lake.

**_Have already told you what to do._ **

****

Yuna knelt by the lake, but then heard a scream! Yuna turned her head and saw Tifa was down! Tears streamed down Yuna’s youthful face. “I’m sorry Lenne, they need me!”

**Without waiting for Lenne’s scorn or approval Yuna dashed into the fray unleashing a hail of bullets at their attacker. She saw Tifa who was unconscious her mixed eyes flaring with anger Yuna ran to her friend who was being approached by the Nou Moo. Yuna hit it with a kick followed by a second, a third, a fourth until the creature backed off. Yuna then knelt over Tifa, protecting her friend as much as she could while unleashing magic shots with her twin pistols. Shaden added to the offensive flurry with flaming spheres and Katejina added to the attack with her arrows hitting vulnerable areas of the creature. Soon the creature retreated.**

**Yuna sighed as she turned her attention to her dear friend. “Tifa?” she said. “Tifa, can you hear me?” Tifa moaned and her eyes flickered but remained closed. Yuna felt Tifa’s head and felt a bump, she drew her hand back and saw blood on it. Shaden and Katejina joined her.**

**“She’s hurt.” Yuna said grimly.**

**“What about the reason you came in here?” Shaden asked as Katejina gathered Tifa in her arms.**

**“I hope Lenne will understand.” Yuna said, even though she couldn’t hear Lenne’s voice in her head anymore. She prayed Lenne would understand. Katejina left with Tifa limply in her arms. Shaden went to Yuna’s side and took her hand.**

**“You did the right thing.” Shaden comforted as she led her friend out. Yuna nodded as they were led to Tifa’s house. Tifa was already in a bed with a priest working to heal her. Yuna sat in a chair by Tifa’s side and waited.**

*********

**The Nou-Moo made a hasty retreat from the caves. He cursed his rotten luck he had hoped to kill them. He wouldn’t fail again. He heard a clicking of boots and saw Ralix, the mercenary smiled seeing the wounded cow person.**

**“Oh, my looks like you didn’t get the job done.” Ralix said as he tossed him a potion. “This will take care of you.”**

**“Why are you here?” the Nou-Moo asked as he downed the potion.**

**“To watch you die.” Ralix said his smile vanished. The nou-Moo lunged for Ralix but double over in pain. “You planned to kill me after I outlived my usefulness, the only problem is. I never outlive my usefulness; your mistress saw that after only some convincing. See I like her unlike you.” The cow person was now laying on his enlarged stomach he tried to talk but only blood came out. He saw Ralix and saw his former Vah-Shir ally take his arm as she purred and rubbed against him. “Goodbye disgusting Cow person, you won’t be missed.” Ralix them smiled and left with his new mistress.**

**“What about the cave?” the cat woman asked.**

**“What about it my dear Mandrake?” Ralix questioned. “Let them get their friend back. It will only provide to be that much more interesting.” Mandrake rested her head on Ralix’s shoulder and smiled as she rubbed her palm against the strong back of Ralix. She smiled and knew that when the time would come, that she found the perfect place to stick the knife. For that unpreventable time when the mercenary would become too dangerous.**

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Rebirth

CHAPTER 2: REBIRTH

Late that night Tifa woke up, she winced in pain as the back of her head was still sore. She heard a soft sigh and looked to see Yuna waking up from an uncomfortable sleep. Yuna smiled when she saw Tifa was awake.

“So where’s Lenne?” Tifa asked a half smile on her face.

“I didn’t bring her back.” Yuna admitted as she lowered her eyes at Tifa’s expected scowl. 

“I would have been fine.” Tifa said the anger clear in her voice.

“I didn’t know, I just saw you fall and went into battle,” Yuna explained. “The three of us where able to drive it back, however you where hurt! I couldn’t just leave you there, and I didn’t! I’m pretty sure Lenne understood why I did what I did. Lenne can wait, if something happened to you, I’m not sure what I would do.”

Tifa’s hard glare softened upon hearing this from her friend. She took hold of Yuna’s hand. Thus the two came to an unspoken resolution to the minor conflict. “So when are you going to bring Lenne back?” Tifa asked. Upon seeing the uncertainty in her friends’ eyes she added. “You are still planning on bringing her back right? You went through an awful lot to give up now Yunie!”

“Well I guess if I don’t you’ll never let me live it down.” Yuna told Tifa with a shy smile. “That can wait for tomorrow. If you want you can come if you’re up for it.”

“You already know the answer Yunie.” Tifa replied. “We’ll go tomorrow, this time you’ll bring Lenne back.” Yuna nodded as she smiled and patted her friends hand, before turning and leaving to get rest with Tifa quickly drifting back to sleep.

*****

Lenne sat on a rock near the mouth of the cave. She wanted to curse Yuna; she wanted to blame Yuna’s soft heart. Yet Lenne knew she couldn’t, for one simple reason, that reason was that Yuna didn’t do anything that Lenne herself wouldn’t have done. She had the utmost faith that Yuna would return. She knew her time of rebirth was fast approaching, she hoped it would be for the best. She hoped that her rebirth would be in time. These questions lingering on the ghostly woman’s mind, she waited.

*****

As the night gradually gave way to the morning sun, Ralix lay comfortably in his luxurious bed. He had celebrated his new alliance with the cat woman Mandrake by bedding with her. Yet now he was alone, with Mandrake leaving as he slept. Ralix knew it was only a matter of time before he would have to deal with her in the same fashion he dealt with her slovenly companion. 

In fact logic would have dictated for him to eliminate Mandrake first. Yet Ralix never liked that way of thinking. Mandrake was interesting to him; she was useful too, so much that he decided to get rid of her partner who he never liked to begin with. Plus Mandrake had additional benefits, which was always good for a man like Ralix. Just then Ralix felt a slight tingling in his head, heaving a sigh the dark elf slipped on his eye patch over his left eye.

“Well now.” A smooth sounding voice, which at the same time was laced with venom. 

Ralix knew who it was, he dealt with him in the past. Ralix looked, as always the stranger was in the shadows.

“You really do need to knock first.” Ralix replied, as the stranger moved their face loser to the light. Just enough so Ralix could see his always present smile along with his eyes always nearly shut. It made Ralix feel odd, dealing with such a man. “I could have been in the nude.”

“Well, that’s a sight I’ll need to witness another day.” The stranger replied. “My lord would like to know how things proceed.”

“Here I thought you served under no man.” Ralix couldn’t help but quip. “Tell him, not to fear, everything is going well.”

“Splendid!” the stranger exclaimed. “Then it’s bye bye for now. Be good now and please, be decent next time I walk in on you.” With that the stranger left. Ralix sighed as he lay back down in bed.

Again he thought of Shaden, why he couldn’t get the ungrateful female out of his mind. He gave her, everything she could have wanted, extravagant robes, wealth, and an extravagant place to live. Yet she left it all, for a scrawny wood elf, she claimed she did it for love. Ralix scoffed at the notion then just as he does now. Still her words from that night wounded him, worse than that, his visit made awoken him to one terrible thing.

He still desired her, he was almost overcome by her beauty, and he had hoped that she had gotten homely. Nothing could have been farther from the truth; she was more beautiful than ever. The flamboyant mercenary shook his bald head and proceeded to get dressed for the day’s events. He would leave this charming little hobble he set up on the edge of Forestria and head to Marpan. A town that was a two day ride from Forestria.

Ralix smiled to himself, Shaden and her friends would get their companion, then things would get much more interesting all around. To Ralix it seemed like a situation where no matter what, everyone would win. 

At least it would be interesting.

*****

That same morning Yuna yet again found herself before the ever present cave. Faithfully at her side where Tifa and Shaden, while the Vieran loner Katejina kept watch from the trees. Yuna looked at the cave and a shiver coursed down her spine. She looked to her left at Tifa who gave her a supportive smile and took her hand. Shaden on her right did the same.

Yuna her hands firmly clasped in those of her two friends, the trio went in. Once in Yuna freed her hands and closed her eyes. She was rewarded shortly thereafter when she heard a voice in her head.

You did return! Lenne’s voice joyfully proclaimed in her head. I shall guide you to my mortal form. Obediently Yuna followed Lenne’s instructions. They got to the lake they saw the previous day. Lenne’s sprit sat there, but Yuna could tell something was wrong.

“Lenne!” Yuna cried as she ran to the apparition. “Are you ok?”

“Being this close to my mortal body weakens me.” Lenne admitted. 

“Well I’ll take care of that issue soon enough.” Yuna responded. Upon hearing this Shaden stiffened. She cast Yuna a questioning look, one which Tifa also picked up on.

“What the hell are you doing?” Shaden hissed as she tried to lead the stubborn young woman away to talk to her out of Lenne’s earshot. 

While Tifa opted not to get involved she couldn’t help but harbor questions about this. None of them knew Lenne that well, not even Yuna, and while Lenne seemed harmless Tifa couldn’t help but hold suspicions in the back of her mind. She watched the argument and again noticed that the usually calm and reserved Shaden was much more animated. Still Tifa noticed Yuna hold her ground and soon enough the argument was over. Though Shaden was still less than happy with Yuna’s choice.

Tifa went to Shaden who completely ignored Tifa as the young brunette went to her.

“It’s her choice.” Tifa reminded her.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Shaden stated as she starred at the ghostly Lenne. “I don’t trust her.”

“You don’t know her.” Tifa reminded her dark elven friend.

“Neither does she.” Shaden muttered.

*****  
After her sudden argument with Shaden, Yuna went to Lenne, who gave Yuna a worried look, obviously knowing about how tense the situation just became. Yuna shook her head, dismissing the issue. She felt a tingling as she felt one of her sphere’s call to her. Yuna took out her songstress one and was instantly cloaked in bright lights. When they faded she again was in the songstress attire.

“I feel your memories.” Yuna admitted. “They belong to you.”

“Then sit.” Lenne bade. “Fear not I will not harm you.”

“I’m not worried.” Yuna assured Lenne as she sat down. Lenne sat down opposite her. The two women then joined hands.

“This is crazy!” Shaden protested, her frustrations getting the better of her. “Yuna you’re not going to trust this person you barley know! I KNOW you have more common sense than that!”

“I do know her!” Yuna shot back. “If you don’t want to stay here Shaden, then you’re more than welcome to leave. It seems this is safe.”

Angry Shaden looked at Yuna, her blue and green mixed eyes showing determination. Shaden knew Yuna wouldn’t back down, she sighed as she looked to Tifa. Her deep red eyes seemed to show a great deal of concern for Shaden. Shaden then looked at Lenne, and Lenne’s wounded expression made Shaden pause, only for a moment before Shaden turned and left.

“She didn’t mean that.” Yuna lied. Lenne only nodded as she placed her hands in Yuna’s open palms. The two where then encircled in swirling white lights. Lenne closed her eyes as the memories stored in the sphere entered her. Tifa watched and resisted every urge she had to pull Yuna away. She noticed Lenne become more corporeal. As the lights faded Yuna slumped to the ground.

Tifa rushed to her friends side, aside from being covered in sweat Yuna seemed to be ok. Tifa looked at Lenne who looked just as troubled. Yuna woke up with a soft moan as she looked at Tifa and Lenne, she managed a weak smile as Tifa helped her regain her footing. Lenne cast a glance at Tifa, who smiled and gave a slight nod of her head.

“There.” Yuna said as she pointed to the lake. As the trio looked at the lake a body seemed to float up from the lake and drifted to her feet. Propelled by an unseen magical force. The body was perfectly preserved, showing no signs of age or decay. Lenne knelt beside her own body and faded, as she did so Tifa and Yuna waited with baited breath. Yuna blew a sigh of relief when Lenne opened her eyes.

“I am alive again.” Lenne said weakly as Yuna helped the songstress to her feet. As Tifa watched she noticed the resemblance between Yuna and Lenne. However Lenne’s longer hair and more mature figure, set her apart from the good natured and youthful Yuna.

With Lenne once again among the living, the trio left the cave, where Katejina and a dejected Shaden waited for them. However when Shaden saw Lenne she dark elf turned and stalked away. Lenne watched the dark elf leave, she felt Yuna take hold of her hand.

“Come on.” Yuna urged. “Let's get you home, your new home.” Lenne smiled and followed her new friend.

“Yunie,” Tifa started. “Can you get Lenne settled? I need to talk to a certain someone.”

“The dark skinned elf that dislikes me.” Lenne observed.

“I don’t think it’s like that.” Yuna quickly put in. “I just think Shaden, needs to know you more. Go ahead Tifa, I’ll catch up later.” Tifa nodded and left, Yuna walked with Lenne to where Yuna stayed. “I have a spare bedroom.”

“You have my thanks Yuna.” Lenne said as she looked at the sky, night was quickly coming. The two of them entered and Yuna showed Lenne her room and noted Lenne’s bright smile at the sight of a bed. Lenne lie down in the bed and quickly fell asleep. Yuna smiled as she brushed a stray strand of hair from Lenne’s face. In doing so she noted she was still in her songstress attire, Yuna quickly fixed that and was n her gunner attire once again.

With Lenne asleep and safe, Yuna left in hopes of finding out why Shaden had such reservations about Lenne coming back. Meanwhile in her room, Lenne’s eyes snapped open and she left for an unknown destination  
*****

Tifa found Shaden outside her house sitting on the steps, cradling a cup of hot tea in her hands. Shaden saw Tifa and got up to leave.

“Hold on a sec!” Tifa cried. “Shaden what has been your problem as of late?”

“She doesn’t know her Tifa!” Shaden yelled.

“Neither do you!” Tifa returned. “Shaden just breath, relax a minute. I know you have reservations about this, but you need to trust Yunie.”

“The only way I trust her, is to get into more trouble.” Shaden hissed. At this time Yuna came up and much to her surprise Lenne was right behind her. Lenne saw the angry dark elf and her expression turned to one of concern.

“Something is wrong!” Lenne declared. All the women turned a doubtful glance to Lenne. “I can sense it!”

“Are you sure Lenne?” Yuna asked not wanting to doubt the recently reborn woman so soon after her rebirth.

“I can sense her distress.” Lenne replied. “Something is very wrong.”

“You’re reaching.” Shaden remarked sourly. “I’m fine.”

“Then what about your episode the other day?” Tifa asked looking at Shaden, who avoided eye contact. “Shaden we only want to help.”

Shaden opened her mouth to argue, but she staggered and collapsed to the ground, breaking her cup of tea as it shattered on the ground. Lenne was quickly at the dark elf’s side. Then Lenne’s hands pulsed with an unknown energy, as she put them upon Shaden.

“Is she okay?” Yuna asked. 

“Yes.” Lenne replied with a nod. “If I could get some help in getting her to bed, so she might be able to rest.” Without further words Yuna and Tifa assisted Lenne in getting Shaden into her bed, where she could rest in comfort.

“So what happened with her earlier?” Yuna asked looking at Tifa.

“Not really sure,” Tifa replied. “She was upset yesterday about someone, but when I tried to talk to her about him, she shut me out.” 

At this time Yuna noticed Lenne’s hand glowing as they gently touched the dark elf’s forehead. Only for an instant before Lenne doubled over with a gasp, Yuna raced to her side as Lenne leaned limply against her.

“Too much.” Lenne whispered. “Tried to help her, just too much.”

“It’s ok.” Yuna comforted. “Rest a minute.” 

Tifa watched from where she was at Shadens bedside. She then let out a soft gasp as Shaden grabbed her hand. The dark elf was awake, she looked at Tifa but noticed Tifa wasn’t looking at her anymore. She followed her gaze to Yuna and Lenne. With Yuna supporting Lenne as she get to her feet.

“She tried to help you.” Tifa said. Shaden lowered her eyes. 

“Leave us.” Shaden said indicating Tifa and Yuna. Tifa left patting Shadens hand before she left as she did she took hold of Yuna’s hand and lead her friend out. Shaden got out of bed and looked at Lenne. “Tifa told me you tried to help me?”

“Yes.” Lenne replied. “I tried to read your thoughts and feelings. What I got however overwhelmed me.”

“Possibly due to your inexperience.” Shaden replied. “I’ve known some telepathic people in my travels. Maybe one of them can train you with yours.”

“I thought you disliked me.” Lenne stated suspicious of Shades intentions.

“No.” Shaden replied as she shook her head. “Distrusted maybe, but not disliked.”

“I have given you no reason to not trust me.” Lenne responded. Shaden rubbed the back of her neck.

“How do we know you won’t hurt us?” Shaden questioned. “We brought you back from the dead, but for what purpose? Trusted is earned Lenne, not given, and after this I’m pretty sure I can trust you.” Lenne beamed. “Now get going, it’s getting late, we’ll start fresh tomorrow.”

Lenne smiled as she left.

‘They all trust me.’ Lenne thought. ‘I hope this lasts.’


	3. Demon Hunt

CHAPTER THEE: DEMON HUNT

The sun was still climbing beyond the majestic mountain peaks, yet in some scattered homes in Forestria, there was a great bustle of activity. One such home was that of Eliera Blackbow, daughter of an Ulima Blackbow, a famous ranger in Forestria and its neighboring towns. Even to the great city of Colatia, Ulima’s name was legend. That however was nearly a century ago. Since then, the elf decided to raise and train her daughter, and had only a few years back been blessed with a granddaughter.

Now Ulima simply watched as her daughter gathered her weapons. Her slim form was hugged by a black shirt and matching leggings, a dark green hat covered her golden blonde hair.

“Mommy hunt?” Eliera’s young daughter asked. Eliera smiled at her child as she picked her up in her strong arms. “Mommy look pretty!” 

“Thank you darling.” Eliera replied her voice had a soft but firm tone. She hugged her daughter and handed her to Ulima.

“Why did Gartiza chose you for this?” Ulima questioned. She knew Gartiza for a number of years. She even counted the fiery hunter as a friend, however ever since two years ago when two women known as Tifa and Yuna showed up, Gartiza has yearned for action. “You know Yuna and her companions can take care of this.”

“I know mother.” Eliera sighed as she slung her quiver across her shoulder. She herself was friendly with Tifa and Yuna, yet their friendship with the dark elf prevented her from joining them.

“You should talk to Shaden.” Ulima suggested, bringing up her daughters reluctance to speak to her. “Your friend Sania is very close with her.”

“Casters will be casters.” Eliera remarked, she knew her spell weaving companion all too well, she was her constant companion and thus became a close friend. She kissed her young daughter on the top of her head, and tenderly hugged her mother, before leaving. 

Waiting for her was a light skinned elf wearing a blue robe, which was teasing in how low it was cut. Eliera shook her head as she looked at her friend, the two of them used to adventure together all the time until Eliera gave birth to her daughter. Since then Sania and Eliera settled into a quiet life. Eliera with her daughter and Sania in her research.

The pair walked to the edge of town following the dirt road. There they saw four other women. Gartiza stood out first with her fiery red hair, wearing a brown fur lined vest and matching trousers and carried a deadly looking broadsword. Next to her stood her daughter carrying a composite bow with short strawberry blonde hair, she had on a green outfit showing her most revealing features. Behind Gartiza and her daughter where Gartiza’s twin nieces, both wearing brown outfits, and their brown hair was tied back with a pony tail.

“Come on.” Gartiza said as she left being closely followed by her daughter and nieces. Eliera and Sania trailed behind.

“I can’t believe how big her daughter has gotten.” Sania whispered. “Just like her mother though.”

“I hope my daughter turns out better.” Eliera whispered back. “I miss her already.” Sania nodded but said nothing as they closed in with the rest of the group.

“There’s a demon on the loose here.” Gartiza said her voice a growl. “I want to get this before those outsiders do.” Eliera’s jaw tensed but Sania wisely stopped her friend. As the group was about to split up a scream was heard, Eliera looked as one of the twins fell clutching her throat.

What followed was bloody chaos, Eleira noticed the other one of the twins fell screaming. She tightened her grip on the bow, and then next to her she heard Sania scream! She took aim, but saw nothing! Trying to calm herself she advanced, she heard something behind her and saw Gartiza’s daughter, like her she was terrified. There was a spray of blood and she saw the other woman drop, paralyzed and rendered helpless by fear she huddled against a nearby wall, as the screams and cries for help filled the air.

***** 

Lenne awoke with a start later that morning and she shivered as she got out of bed. She quickly used a dress sphere Yuna gave her to beam into her songstress dress. Lenne blew a sigh as she closed her eyes and a sword in a scabbard materialized in her palms. She knew she would need to protect herself now she was among the living again. She secured her blade to a fastener on her belt and left her room.

When Lenne entered the living room she saw Yuna and Tifa already there. Lenne smiled to herself, in her brief time back she already knew that those two where very close friends. Yet Lenne knew that the kind hearted brunette had accepted her as well.

“There you are.” Yuna said with a smile. “Sleep well?”

“Yes.” Lenne replied. “It was good to feel a bed again.” 

“Hey.” Tifa observed. “Some things going on out there.”

The three women went out and saw a young girl crying, while an older woman tried in vain to calm her down.

“Mommy! Mommy!” The girl cried.

Yuna spotted Shaden in the gathering crowd and ran to her. “What’s going on?” The young gunner questioned.

“Ulima’s daughter struck out along with Sania, a half hour after dawn this morning.” Shaden replied.

“Eliera?” Yuna questioned. “Whatever for?”

“I guess Gartiza got bored so they went in search of a supposed demon terrorizing the forest.” Shaden reasoned.

Yuna was about to reply when she saw the distraught girl run to Lenne.

“Find my mommy!” The girl pleaded. Lenne got on one knee and looked at the distressed girl. Lenne nodded as she took the girls hand. As she did an image flooded Lenne’s mind. Even after the girl let go the image remained and grew stronger. Lenne would have toppled if Tifa wasn’t there to support her.

“You ok?” Tifa asked. Lenne nodded as Katejina came into the scene. “You have any idea what’s happening?” Tifa asked the Viera.

“I saw a group leave here early this morning.” Katejina recalled. “Didn’t think much of it though.”

“I know where they are.” Lenne stated as Yuna and Shaden joined them. “When the girl touched me I saw her mother as clear as I see you now.” With that the determined young woman led the way. Yuna and Shaden took up the rear.

“I’m worried.” Yuna said to Shaden. 

“I’m more intrigued by this than worried.” Shaden replied. “She clearly has some sort of telepathy. Perhaps Emotive.”

“Emotive?” Yuna questioned trying not to get lost in the conversation.

“Able to sense feelings.” Shaden replied. “This would explain last night and earlier. She seems to have a good grasp on it.”

“She nearly fainted.” Yuna pointed out. “I know you have confidence in her Shaden. I can still worry though.”

“I wouldn’t expect you not to worry about her.” Shaden replied with a small smile. 

The small group came to an abrupt halt, Yuna saw two people lying on the ground. She rushed to one, she was clad in brown leather, her throat was slashed and her eyes open in a final horrified stare. Tears brimming in her eyes Yuna closed the starring eyes and whispered a prayer for the dead woman.

Close by Tifa came across her twin sister, her stomach was slashed open yet somehow she clung to life. She looked at Tifa as she held her stomach trying to keep what little blood she had left inside her.

“Take it easy.” Tifa coaxed taking the dying woman’s hand. She gripped Tifa’s hand tight then her body arced as blood spurted from her mouth! She then relaxed her final breath was a long sigh as her grip loosened, and then she left the mortal world. Tifa shook her head as she let go of the dead limb and shut her lifeless eyes.

Tifa saw Yuna, the troubled look on Yuna’s face told her she found someone else who didn’t survive. Tifa went to her friend and gently embraced her; she knew Yuna hated this graphic display of malevolence.

“This is terrible.” Yuna whispered.

“I know Yunie.” Tifa replied. “Be strong ok, there’s still hope.” Then the duo heard Shaden yell.

“We have someone alive over here!”

With Tifa by her side, Yuna sprinted to where Shaden was; there they saw an elf in a semi revealing robe on the ground. Yuna went to her side and breathed easier when the elf woke up and looked at Yuna.

“Eliera!” She cried.

“The young girl’s mother?” Lenne questioned. The High Elf nodded. “Have you seen her?”

“No.” Sania replied. “Have you?”

“No.” Lenne replied. Shaden went to Sania and noted how worried the elf was.

“We’ll find her.” Shaden assured her. Sania nodded as the group continued, Yuna avoided looking at the bodies of the twins, she only gripped Tifa’s supporting hand tighter. Tifa noticed Lenne watching them; she knew she would have to explain this to her new friend later.

The group went deeper into the forest, against a tree a woman was seen sitting against a tree, shivering. Sania quickly ran to her followed by Lenne. Eliera sat against the tree shivering violently, her eyes in a distant stare. Sania tried to get a response from the woodelven ranger.

“Please,” Lenne requested. “Allow me to try something with her.” Sania nodded. Lenne knelt before the quivering ranger and pressed her fingers against her forehead. Lenne shut her eyes and let the image of the rangers’ daughter go into Eliera’s mind.

The result happened in an instant, Eliera got up still quivering. Sania was quick to support her friend.

“What happened to the others?” Eliera questioned. “Gartiza, then twins? Oh my god her daughter! Please tell me they’re ok!”

“I’m afraid the twins are dead.” Tifa said. “We found them not too far back. We didn’t find Gartiza or her daughter, but we’ll keep looking until we find them.”

Just then Katejina stiffened “I hear someone.” She declared as she pointed ahead of them. The group pressed on, only a few minutes later they saw a woman dressed in a brown fur lined vest, she cradled something in her arms. She was whispering to it.

Eliera went to Gartiza followed by Sania with Yuna and Lenne close behind.

“Gartiza.” Eliera said. Gartiza turned to the blonde elf. Yuna and Lenne came close, but Yuna caught a glance of what Gartiza cradled in her arms and turned away! Moments later the others saw why.

Gartiza held the severed upper part of her daughter’s body. Gartiza still whispered to her dead daughter. Lenne backed away shaking her head.

“She is completely mad.” Lenne observed sadly.

“You can’t help her?” Eliera questioned. “Like you did me?”

“To help you I used your desire to see your daughter again.” Lenne explained. “I had to use caution or I would get lost in the expanses of your mind. With her the case is very different. Even if I could sort through the madness, there is no promise I could even restore her mental state.”

“What about the demon?” Sania asked. “It’s still out here somewhere.”

“The so called demon killed three without many problems it seems.” Katejina said. “Chances are its lair is somewhere close by, to disturb it would only mean more death.”

“I didn’t even hear reports of attacks here until today.” Yuna admitted.

“Gartiza only told us of the demon.” Eliera said. “Do you think she used this as an excuse to satisfy her yearning for action?”

“If so,” Tifa said. “It came at a terrible price.” 

During the conversation Yuna looked around and noticed Gartiza was missing, as she was about to question her absence she heard a piercing scream. Yuna’s heart filled with dread as Tifa and Katejina dashed past her and Lenne came to her side. 

Wanting as little to do with whatever caused the scream as Yuna did.

*****

Tifa dashed through the underbrush, her toned legs blazing a path through the dense foliage. She saw Katejina by her side, when they got to a clearing they saw Gartiza cradled by some sort of creature. The creature seemed to be biting at Gartiza’s neck. It rose and saw the pair; it had female features and seemed to be sparingly clothed. However her skin was gray and hair was a stringy brown. She dropped Gartiza’s corpse, as the hunters blood dripped down the creatures chin and stained her fang like teeth.

“No hurt me.” The creature hissed.

“You killed four women!” Tifa returned.

“Try to hurt! Try to kill!” The creature hissed. “Try to kill, me kill first, two no want to hurt, me no hurt.”

“You’ll leave others who pass through here alone?” Katejina questioned. The creature nodded and wings sprouted from its back and it left. Wordless and shocked the two returned to the others. When rejoined with the others they returned to Forestria. 

Once there the group took solace, in the emotional and touching moment when the little daughter embraced her mother. Eliera took her daughter up in her arms and along with her mother Ulima and Sania left.

Yuna left for her house alongside Tifa, Lenne could tell her new friend was deeply troubled. She went to follow by was stopped by Shaden gently grabbing her shoulder.

“Let them have time alone.” Shaden told her.

“She is troubled.” Lenne responded.

“And Tifa will help her through it.” Shaden returned. “The two of them are very close. Please Lenne give them some time, at least an hour.”

“You do not trust me.” Lenne observed.

“You showed me a lot earlier.” Shaden replied. “I’m only stopping you because Tifa knows Yuna better; she knows how Yuna can get, especially in these situations. Please don’t take this the wrong way.”

“I only want to help her.” Lenne explained.

“I know, but for now let Tifa help her.” Shaden replied as she took hold of Lenne’s hand. “Besides, I have someone who wants to talk to you about your abilities. Maybe even help you use them to their full power, without the backlash.”

Shaden lead the way as Lenne followed, the sun hung in the sky as it started it’s slow path to the east, but dark clouds threatened to block it out. The dark elf lead Lenne to an old house near the center of the town. When there she rapped on the door, it opened revealing a tanned woman with dark hair, she smiled seeing Shaden.

“It’s been too long since I’ve seen you!” She exclaimed as she hugged the dark elf. She noticed Lenne; she gave a glance to Shaden who nodded slightly. “You must be her friend! She’s told me some about you and your gift.”

“I am uncertain it is a gift.” Lenne replied. “I try to use it, but often I am rendered helpless afterwards.”

“That’s your inexperience dear.” The tanned woman said as she ushered the two women in. “I’m here to help you. Thank you Shaden.” The dark elf bowed and turned to leave.

“Shaden?” Lenne questioned.

“This is about you Lenne, I only brought you here, and you need to explain your gift.” Shaden said as she left. Lenne starred for a moment before turning her attention to the tanned woman.

“I am Lenne.” Lenne introduced as she dipped into a gracious bow

“In these walls, I’m your teacher, or mentor; I also wish to be your friend Lenne. I’m Tana, and let our lessons start now.” Tana said. “Tell me what you sense most.”

“Feelings.” Lenne said. “Sometimes they are strong, other times they are so strong I get mental images.”

“Take my hand and focus.” Tana bade her. Lenne obeyed and took the tanned hand. She focused and saw various images, behind these she heard Tana’s voice “What do you see?”

“Images.” Lenne replied. “I cannot make them out.”

“Focus.” Tana told her. “This is the easiest step.”

Lenne took a deep breath and focused, the images played themselves out. She saw who she believed was Tana shaking an older woman who was on the ground. “I see a child trying to wake her mother, she is crying.” Lenne reported. “I hear her, begging her mother to wake up.”

“Ok snap out of it.” Tana said as she removed her hands and opened her eyes. She saw Lenne still sitting there in a trance. “Lenne! Lenne! Open your eyes or you’ll be trapped!” Lenne did so eventually but then fainted to the ground.

An unknown amount of time later she woke up Tana over her, helped Lenne to a sitting position. She handed her a cup of water.

“How long was I unconscious?” Lenne asked as she took a sip of water.

“Four hours.” Tana replied. “You have a strong gift, you just need fine tuning. You do have potential; the image you saw was a memory from my childhood.”

“When your mother died of a unique sickness.” Lenne added. “There was little anyone could do.”

“That’s right.” Tana said. “I saw from you what I needed; in time I can help you control this gift of yours.”

“Time you may not have.” Lenne said her eyes filled with sadness. Tana nodded and showed Lenne out. The two briefly embraced and Lenne was on her way. To her surprise the afternoon was quickly giving way to dusk. Lenne headed to where Yuna stayed.

Tana saw Lenne off, as she did so she noticed Shaden and bade her to come in.

“Well?” Shaden asked.

“She’s the most powerful telepath I’ve ever seen.” Tana replied. “She was able to pick out the moment my mother died.”

“Yes of a unique sickness you told me of that.” Shaden replied.

“There’s more Shaden.” Tana said. “She could tell I’m sick, with the same sickness she had. More than that, actually, she could tell I’m dying.”

“So what does this mean?” Shaden asked sitting down in a chair.

“I hope to find out soon.” Tana replied with a wistful sigh. “What others gifts does she have?”

“Healing I believe.” Shaden replied. “I’m not to certain, though.”

“Perhaps there is still hope for me then.” Tana said hopefully. Shaden strode over and gently took her hand.

“I hope so.” Shaden started. “If I lose you….”

“Don’t.” Tana said. “We still have each other. However I do want to catch up with you. It’s been too long.”  
Shaden nodded as she entered and sat down with her old friend to tell her of recent events.

*****

Lenne made her way to where Yuna and for now herself stayed. She entered and went to her bedroom and saw both Yuna and Tifa sleeping. Tifa woke up as Lenne entered; she put her pointer finger to her lips and gently drew a blanket over her friends’ slender shoulders. She led Lenne out and gently closed the door, as she escorted Lenne to the living room.

“Is Yuna ok?” Lenne questioned.

“She’ll be fine.” Tifa replied. “She gets very worn out after seeing things, like she saw today.”

“And you stayed with her?” Lenne questioned.

“Of course.” Tifa replied. “She’s been one of my best and closest friends since I came here.”

“The two of you seem to have a very deep bond.” Lenne observed. “It is something not to be taken lightly.”

“Lenne.” Tifa said her tone serious. “Yuna’s very dear and important to me. Anything I can do for her I will. You don’t need to worry about me taking our friendship lightly.”

“She is truly lucky then.” Lenne replied. “To have a steadfast friend like you by her side.”

“And yours.” Tifa said smiling at her new friend. Lenne smiled as she got up. “Where are you going?”

“To do a little hobby of mine.” Lenne replied. “I believe you have a fondness for this as well.”

“Stargazing?” Tifa questioned. Lenne smiled and gaze Tifa an assuring wink. Tifa beamed as she went outside alongside Lenne. Tifa lead Lenne to a hilltop where the stars where in clear view. 

“The skies over Ivalice are so clear.” Lenne said. “They are breathtaking.”

“Aren’t they?” Tifa stated. “I love coming out here to watch the stars. Yunie sometimes comes out here with me, sometimes I’ve even dragged Shaden out here, a few times it was us three, most times though I come out here alone. It doesn’t really matter, when I’m out here under them, I feel so free from my problems.”

“Back when I was drafted to the frontlines during the Machina Wars.” Lenne remembered sitting down on the grassy hill. “The night before I went to the frontlines, I stood on the highest building Zanarkand had and watched the stars for hours. Soothing myself, before I went to war.”

“Do you regret any of it?” Tifa asked looking at the younger woman.

“We all serve purposes in our lives.” Lenne replied. “While my death was premature, I knew when I was called as a summoner to serve. That I would not come back home alive. During that night starring at the stars, I made peace with that fact. Now thanks to Yuna I am alive again, yet I do not know what purpose I will fill.”

“Well don’t rush it Lenne.” Tifa replied. “Just enjoy your second chance.” The brunette then stood up and placed a comforting hand on Lenne’s shoulder. “You coming in Lenne?”

“In a bit.” Lenne replied. “I wish to see more of the stars before the clouds block them.” Tifa gave Lenne’s shoulder a squeeze before walking off. Lenne looked at the stars and a smile formed on her lips. She heard someone approach behind her. As she was about to say something, she got pulled to her feet by brute strength. She gave a shrill scream! Huge hands covered her nose and mouth making breathing impossible! In her state of panic, she used her energy in fruitless flailing. However soon her eyes grew heavy and she slumped back against her strong captor.

“Let her go!” Came a shout. Lenne’s bulky ogre captor turned and saw the scrawny Tifa Lockhart and gave a hearty laugh. Tifa rushed forward but before she reached her grinning target she was hit from behind, in the back of her head and hard! Tifa hit the ground, and weakly struggled to get back up.

Her vision spun around her, she saw now the two ten foot tall Ogre’s leave, one carrying Lenne. Tifa tried to force the pain away, but failed. She tried to cling onto consciousness, to not succumb to the tempting darkness of unconsciousness. The ogres turned and left, Tifa tried to force herself into action, but failed as she collapsed to the ground. She heard a flap of wings above her followed by footsteps.

Above the downed Tifa where two women, with horns protruding from their foreheads, wearing leather corsets and both had leathery wings. They looked at the fallen Tifa.

“Hey.” One said. “She’s still conscious.”

“Wow.” The second said mockingly. “That’s a shock. Think she can hear us?”

“Who knows?” The first returned. “Come on let’s get going, we’ll have fun with her when we come back.”

“Let's have some fun with her now.” The second one insisted as she kneeled by Tifa’s side. “I want to scratch up that pretty body of hers.”

“Go to hell.” Tifa gasped.

Angered the demon grabbed Tifa by her hair and yanked her upright. “What was that?” She snarled. “You stupid little mortal’s really piss me off! Treat your betters with some respect!”

“Relax.” Her companion advised. “Come on, we have a job to do, we’ll kill her later.”

“I’m killing her now!” the angered demon raged. At that point a hole formed in her forehead and she fell to the ground. With no one to support her, Tifa crumbled to the ground, in an unconscious heap.

“Get away from her!” Yuna yelled as she pointed her guns at the second brown hair demon. 

“Stupid mortal.” She spat. “You only made her angrier.” Yuna gave pause and in that time noted the one she shot was getting back up. She looked at Yuna, murder in her eyes. The hole in her forehead slowly closed up, thus healing the injury.

“You’re dead BITCH!” The demon screamed as she dived at the woman! Yuna braced for impact but saw another form rush at the enraged demon. After a brief struggle, the savior ended the demon’s life by sinking her fangs into her neck and drank away her life force.

The demon’s partner stood in shock, before gathering herself and attacking the scantily dressed woman. She was killed in the same fashion.

The woman looked at Yuna as she dropped the demonic corpse to the ground. Yuna looked at her, she was terrified. Yuna heard a voice behind her.

“Pirella!” A tanned woman yelled. Tana was followed closely by Shaden and Katejina. 

“Don’t worry about her Yuna.” Shaden called indicating the woman who had on a plunging v-necked top and a very short skirt. “She’s harmless enough.” Yuna nodded and ran to Tifa’s side. Tifa’s eyes opened and she saw her friend at her side.

“Lenne.” Tifa whispered. “Go find Lenne, I’ll be fine.”

“Shaden.” Yuna said. “Take Tifa home, and treat her injuries. Kate, keep watch make sure nothing else happens. I’m going to try to get Lenne back.”

“Alone?” Tana asked as Pirella went to the tanned woman’s side. Yuna cast a suspicious look over the two.

“It’s ok Yuna.” Shaden comforted. “Pirella’s harmless now.”

“She can come with me.” Yuna said. “I saw her fly, so maybe she can help me catch up with whoever took Lenne.” Pirella stepped forward as wings protruded from her back.

“Hope you’re ready.” Pirella said her voice with a deep but surprisingly soothing tone to it. She lifted Yuna in her arms and in no time the pair was in the air. 

As Shaden watched them leave, as Katejina carried Tifa to her home. Shaden followed alongside Tana.

“You know she’s being blamed for the murders this morning.” Shaden informed Tana.

“Yeah that hunting group.” Tana replied. “Though what you told me, it doesn’t sound like her. Even the leader doesn’t sound like anything she would do.”

“Even so.” Shaden said. “The council is looking to take action, perhaps in the form of more hunting parties. Just have her be cautious in the future.”

“

“Yuna will at least keep an open mind.” Shaden replied. 

“Pirella might be of vampire blood but she doesn’t kill unless she has to.” Tana told Shaden. 

*****

In the skies over Forestria, where dark thunderheads now overtook the stars and moon, flew the succubus known as Pirella, flew she carried the young gunner Yuna. Yuna saw bellow them two large hairy brutes known as Ogre’s, one had Lenne’s in its large arms. Yuna pointed down while shouting something that couldn’t be heard. Pirella then went down intending to swoop in on the two brutes taking them by surprise. 

However when she got close she slammed into an unknown force, sending her sprawling backwards dropping Yuna in the process! Yuna landed and lay face down on the ground, Pirella hit the ground and tumbled until laying still, unconscious. The Ogre’s smiled as one of them handed Lenne to a dark furred Cat woman.

“Have fun with the succubus.” Mandrake told the brutes. “Leave the human alone, I have plans for her.”

The ogre’s lumbered to where Pirella lay; the Ogre’s broke into broad grins, as they lifted Pirella by her arms. Then and only then her eye’s snapped open and quickly killed both by driving her hands into their chests. Both fell dead to the ground. Pirella noticed Yuna coming around.

“You alright?” She asked.

“Just great.” Yuna muttered. “What happened?”

“A barrier!” Mandrake called. “Come now Summoner, don’t you want to save your friend?”

“Go ahead and get her.” Pirella told Yuna. “I’ll find another way.” Yuna started forward and saw Mandrake run away! Yuna gave chase determined to save Lenne!

END CHAPTER 3


	4. A Daring Rescue

CHAPTER 4: A DARING RESCUE

Yuna raced on the path following the dark furred cat woman who now had Yuna’s friend Lenne slung over her shoulder. Yuna was quickly losing ground, as the feline was much quicker than Yuna. Still Yuna pressed on ignoring the burning in her legs. Far ahead of her Mandrake continued to gain ground over her slower pursuer. She came to a steep slope which the agile cat woman was able to navigate with ease. One atop the steep slope she looked down to see the winded girl looking around totally lost.  
‘That will keep her busy for a bit.’ Mandrake thought as she went to a nearby cave. ‘Now we’ll see how badly she wants to save her little friend.’ She then cast a glance at the unconscious woman draped over her shoulder.

*****

Yuna paused and caught her breath and sighed when she found out she had lost sight of the cat woman who ran off with Lenne. She squinted trying to get her mixed eyes to adjust to the darkness. She saw a steep trail leading upwards, Yuna knew this would be trying for her even in daylight. However Yuna knew deep inside that she had to try, Lenne was in danger and needed her help.

Yuna made her way up the steep slope, nearly tripping over small unseen stones. About halfway up she was surrounded by an unnatural darkness. Yuna gritted her teeth, she knew who caused this. Shaden told Yuna about other dark elves from other worlds. These ones had the ability to call down darkness, Shaden called them Drow. Yuna tried to scramble out of the darkness, as she did so she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. With catlike reflexes, she whirled on her heels and fired blindly, hoping to hit her target. 

The resulting cry and the lifting of the darkness, told Yuna her shot hit home. She climbed to the top of the slope where the body lay. On close inspection in she saw her attacker was indeed a drow. Unlike their Norrathian counterparts, these dark elves had ebon skin and white or silver hair; they also had abilities such of levitation and calling down darkness. 

Yuna then again found she was engulfed in darkness; Yuna sighed but then heard the sound of footsteps. Yuna was forced to dodge even as she did she felt someone was in the globe with her. Yuna knew she was in a bad situation, she wasn’t a close range fighter, she preferred to use her guns. Yuna got clear of the darkness, just in time to see another drow on a ledge above her before she found herself in another globe. Using her memory Yuna stole precious moments to take a precise shot. The fading of the globe told Yuna her shot hit home; she was little time to rejoice as a third drow this one female lunged at her! Yuna was on the edge of the ledge and she dodged and sent her attacker spiraling down to her doom.

Yuna breathed a sigh of relief, she looked around at the two dead drow around her. She looked over the edge where the third plummeted, the third lay broken on the rocks bellow. Yuna shook her head, she hated violence, but knew in her line of work she had little choice in the matter. Yuna spotted a cave opening, knowing her friend was in there Yuna raced in. 

Yuna walked in, the cave was warm actually hot. Yuna looked and saw a Lava Flow.

“In a cave?” she said to herself.

“Perfect for you.” A voice snarled. She looked up and saw the dark furred cat woman who wore a blue pendant on a necklace cradled Lenne who hung limply in one arm. Lenne was unconscious but as far as Yuna could tell was not badly hurt. She let go and Lenne sank to the ground, Yuna did her best to keep her eyes on the cat woman.

“Give it up!” She yelled. “I took care of your hired help already.”

“Just bow to me,” Mandrake taunted as she leapt down to face Yuna. “Do this and I will kill you before I send your friend to her death!” Yuna ignored the words and charged Mandrake. The Vah-Shir was quick and caught her with a kick to the ribs. Yuna fell to the ground. Mandrake grabbed Yuna by the throat before she tosses her into a wall. Yuna struggled to get to her feet. “Give up now.” She said. “And I will make sure your friend doesn’t watch me rip out your heart, I might even spare her.”

“Leave her alone!” Yuna cried. “She has nothing to do with this.” Mandrake laughed. Yuna tried to mount an offense but failed, she had to use her guns. As if she sensed what Yuna would do Mandrake grabbed her guns and tossed them to the other side of a narrow bridge. Yuna tried to flip over Mandrake but she caught her with a fist to the ribs. Yuna fell to the ground spurting blood from her mouth.

“Pathetic.” She said. “I was hoping for a challenge.” Yuna looked at where Lenne was, she saw her arm hanging down she was unconscious but at least she was alive.

“Lenne.” She whispered to herself. “At least you’re alive.”

Yuna shook her head and prepared to grab one of her dress spheres, as if she senses her enemy’s intent. The quick cat woman closed the distance and not only snatched her sphere, but the satchel containing her other dress spheres she normally attached to her belt, as Yuna cried out in protest.

“You shouldn’t be so reliant on these silly little things.” Mandrake taunted.

In a desperate gambit Yuna made a dive past the towering Vah Shir, she was able to grab her twin pistols and rolled into a ready crouch both guns pointed at Mandrake. Her mixed eyes showing zero fear, only determination, she might be hurt, but she wouldn’t fall without a fight.

Mandrake smiled “Spunky girl. I might your little friend live.”

Yuna cast a glance at her friend, lying helpless on the ledge, and shook her head as she prepared herself for another clash with the formidable cat woman.

*****  
As evening surrendered to full fledged night, dark thunder heads, slowly floated into their place over the Town of Forestria, blocking out the moon and stars. Residents of the town quickly made their way into their homes. 

Yet on the street a young Viera clad in a red jacket, red mini skirt, red boots and a red hat along with black arm warmers, made her way to a large house, she was spotted by another Viera who jumped in front of her. The young Viera saw the other Viera and embraced her with a happy squeal.

“Katey!” she said happily.

“Hello Marjorie” Katejina purred as she hugged the younger Viera. “It’s been far too long little sister.”

“I’ve missed you.” Marjorie admitted letting go of the hug.

“You’ve grown.” Katejina said proudly. “But why are you here?”

“A compulsion.” Marjorie admitted as she pointed at the large house they were in front of. “From there.”

Katejina gave her sister a quizzical look, but she shrugged, with what transpired in the past half hour, her small group of friends could use help. Katejina knew that Marjorie was more than able to take care of herself, as a Red Mage, Marjorie was able to use healing and offensive spells. “Well we’ve had some excitement tonight, so we could use your help if you wish to.”

Majorie nodded as she happily beamed as she was ushered into the house, anything for her to test her skills.

*****  
Wrapped in the blanket of unconsciousness, Tifa struggled to free herself from its confines. After hearing a low murmur of voices Tifa finally managed to open her crimson eyes. Above her stood Shaden speaking to a tanned woman Tifa knew as Tana.

“Lenne.” Tifa said weakly. 

“Yuna went for her.” Shaden comforted. “Just rest, you took a pretty decent beating as the hands of those Ogre brutes.”

Tifa shook her head as she got out of bed. 

“Tifa!” Shaden scolded.

“I’m not going to let her down.” Tifa gasped as she struggled to her feet. Shaden went to her friend’s side trying to get the stubborn young woman to rest.

“You aren’t of any use to Yuna like this.” Shaden scolded. “Please Tifa; don’t force me to be your keeper! You need to accept you are hurt.”

Tifa shook her head as she got out of bed and she winced in pain. “This whole thing is my fault.” Tifa said. “I have to do something.”

“Maybe I can help.” A young voice said, as a young Viera clad in red entered followed by Katejina. Tifa froze when she noticed Katejina, for the first time since she met the lone Viera, Katejina seemed….happy.

“This is Marjorie.” Katejina introduced “My younger sister.”

“Younger sister?!” Tifa exclaimed, but then grimaced as she clutched her side.

Marjorie rushed to Tifa’s side and was quick to heal the young woman. “You must be Tifa, Katejina told me a lot about you.”

“Anything good?” Tifa asked

“Of course.” Katejina added. Earning a surprised look from Tifa. “If you want, Marjorie can go with you; she’s a good tracker and should prove useful.”

Tifa cocked her head to the side giving Katejina a confused look, she wasn’t sure which was more surprising, the events that transpired that lead to Tifa getting hurt and Lenne being abducted or this rare helpful side of Katejina. Still she knew what she had to do, she tightened her gloves and took a breath to prepare herself.

“I’ll remain here, just in case our attackers try another attack.” Katejina said.

“You trust me with Marjorie?” Tifa questioned.

“She’s a capable fighter and magic user,” Katejina said. “I have no doubts she’ll be safe with you.”

Tifa nodded unsure of Katejina’s new supportive attitude, she look to Marjorie who nodded at her, Tifa returned the nod and the duo left.

As she watched the two leave, Shaden went to Katejina’s side. “You seemed to put an awful lot of trust into Tifa, just now.”

“Oh?” Katejina replied giving Shaden a look, “Yes, I guess I did.” With that the Viera left the other two women as she left the house.

*****

Tifa and Marjorie ran an old trail, one that Marjorie could tell that Yuna had been down only recently. It was a steep slope that went upwards, Tifa have difficulty getting proper footing and a few times was helped by Marjorie who was have an easier time if only slightly. Tifa was astounded by the young Viera’s skills, she seemed to have a natural instinct for tracking. The duo went until they saw a trio of dead bodies, Tifa inspected them.

“What are they?” Marjorie asked. “I’ve never seen anyone like this before.”

“They have the same hair color as Shaden, except darker skin, hers is a deep blue, these are a deep black.” Tifa said. “Judging by the bullet wounds, I’m guessing they were here to stop Yuna.”

Marjorie noticed a cave opening at the summit of the incline and pointed it out exclaiming “Look!” Tifa looked where Marjorie was pointing. “That’s where your friend is! I’m sure of it!” Tifa only nodded as she caught her breath. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Tifa said. “Just one hell of a night is all. Let’s go---H’AAAAGHK!” Tifa let out a choked scream as some sort of whip was around her throat, choking her. Marjorie saw the whips owner, a slender woman wearing a tan and brown outfit with short blonde hair but bangs long enough to cover her right eye.

She wasted no time in tackling the woman and knocking her to the ground, causing her to let go of her whip in the process, knowing the danger the weapon possessed Marjorie was quick to knock it away.

“Smart move kiddo,” the woman said. “Still won’t save ya from THIS!” and Marjorie convulsed in pain, as it felt like every fiber of herself was on fire. She lets out a pained scream. “The whip allows me more control, I can hardly describe the pain your feeling right now.” As she finished Marjorie fell unconscious to the ground. “Sorry kiddo, but that’s what ya get when ya mess with..UUMPH!”

She was unable to finish due to Tifa recovering enough to throw herself at the woman. “You better hope she’s alright!” Tifa went on the offense landing strike after strike on her. Yet in her fury she noticed, a faint aura around the other woman. This caused a brief fraction of a second pause on Tifa’s behalf, and was all the other woman needed to blast her back with a strong kinetic blast. Tifa tumbled backward and landed on the ground.

“You to girls have guts.” The woman said as she glanced as the unconscious Marjorie and reached in her pocket, and got out a hair clip. She moved the tuft of hair from in front of her eye and clipped the hair so it would stay in place. Tifa felt herself grow heavy, very heavy, like something was pushing her down. “It’s my gravity eye, cute little trick, can keep even a big bruiser down. You seem like the scrappy sort, but I doubt even you can do much when the gravity around you is doubled.” Tifa tried to fight her way to her feet, but failed, everything felt so heavy. “Still fighting? Just give up little girl.”

“HEY!” The woman turned around and got hit with a large club like tree branch right in the jaw! She fell backwards, and hit the ground unconscious. “SHUT UP!” Marjorie finished.

“Bind her” Tifa croaked “Cover her eyes.”

Using magic she summoned rope to bind the woman hand and foot then summoned a cloth to wrap around her eyes, all while Tifa recovered. “You alright?”

“I’ve been better.” Tifa admitted. “Still right now you are my favorite person here.” 

“You mean it?” Marjorie asked blushing

“Yep, you saved my ass.” Tifa said. “Come on we need to go get Lenne and Yuna. We’ll pick her up on our way out.” Marjorie nodded and the two entered the cave, where Yuna was still fighting against Mandrake, but Tifa could tell her friend wouldn’t last much longer. “Marj, go get and help Lenne.” Tifa instructed as she pointed to where Lenne was just now starting to stir. “I’m gonna go help Yuna!” Tifa darted off to aid her friend.

*****

Marjorie ran to the ledge where she saw Lenne, the songstress was in a sitting position shaking her head in a futile effort to clear away the cobwebs. 

“Are you ok?” Marjorie asked offering her hand to Lenne.

“I have been better.” Lenne muttered as she took Marjorie’s hand and got pulled to her feet. “Yuna, is she ok?”

Marjorie looked down at the battle and let out a gasp, she grabbed Lenne’s hand and as quickly as she could lead Lenne down.

*****

Yuna again dodged Mandrake, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she would last, every muscle in her body screamed in pain, her breath came out in ragged gasps. Mandrake lunged at her again, and this time Yuna’s body didn’t move fast enough and she was caught by the throat. Mandrake lifted her up by the throat, Yuna coughed weakly her vision blurred. She used the last of her will and focus to aim her guns and fire instinctively at the cat woman. 

Mandrake roared in pain as she staggered back, however Yuna was unable to press her advantage, her body ravaged by pain and exhaustion and all too quickly the angry Vah Shir was upon her again. Yuna gave a pitiful gasp as she felt the clawed hand tightly on her throat, weakly she tried to break free, but her weak flailing was in vein as she felt her entire body go limp, yet as her world faded to black she heard a voice.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

Tifa launched herself at Mandrake who had Yuna by the neck. Tifa’s kick caused her to release her grip on Yuna who collapsed to the ground. Tifa pressed her attack with a flurry of punches and kicks, easily scoring hits on her larger opponent, still Tifa knew she had to end the fight quickly. She noticed a crevasse and felt that could be her best bet. She threw a kick that sent Mandrake flying to towards the crevasse and then Tifa performed a flying kick, send Mandrake toppling over plunging into the lava bellow.

Tifa sank to her knees, exhausted, but her breather was short lived.

“TIFA!” Marjorie yelled. “IT’S YUNA, SHE NOT BREATHING!”

Her heart in her throat Tifa rushed over to where Yuna laid, Marjorie and Lenne wisely giving her room. She placed her ear against Yuna chest, and did hear a heartbeat, yet Yuna’s stomach didn’t rise and fall with the pattern of breathing. Tifa began performing CPR, first with chest compressions, then when that failed, she titled Yuna’s head back and performed mouth to mouth, all while praying Yuna would survive.

Her efforts where repaid when Yuna sat up coughing and gasping, before slumping in Tifa’s arms, from exhaustion. “Don’t scare me like that.” Tifa whispered as a tear ran down her face and she hugged her friend, however Yuna was asleep. “She’s exhausted, I know I am.”

“Let me carry her, I can heal her while I carry her.” Marjorie offered. Tifa accepted with a grateful smile, and watched as Marjorie carefully cradled Yuna in her arms. Tifa looked at Lenne who looked no worse for wear.

“Are you ok Lenne?” Tifa asked. Lenne only nodded, Tifa felt something off about the songstress, but she knew this was no time to address it. The group began to walk to the mouth of the cave, they heard a rumble of thunder and Tifa saw a flash of lightning.

“This will make things difficult.” Marjorie said. “The path we took was hard enough, with the rain, it will be even harder and it could take awhile, it wouldn’t do your friend any favors.”

“Any sign of our other friend out there?” Tifa asked.

Marjorie squinted into the rain filled darkness, though her sign was far better than a humans, she couldn’t be totally sure if their attacker from earlier was still out there or not. “I can’t tell.” She said finally.

“We’ll just have to hope, she doesn’t want to cause us any more trouble.” Tifa sighed as she ran her fingers there her long mane of hair.

Tifa glanced at Yuna, who was now resting peacefully in Marjorie’s arms. Tifa sighed, Marjorie had a point with it now storming it would be harder to take the path they took coming here and any alternate route would likely take longer, and though Tifa was sure Yuna was out of danger, she still wanted her safe at home and not being carted around, like she currently was.

“Perhaps I can try to teleport us.” Lenne said.

“Can you do that?” Tifa questioned.

“I am uncertain.” Lenne admitted.

“I don’t like it but we might have to risk it.” Marjorie said. Tifa nodded her agreement.

“Everyone gather around me.” Lenne instructed “and stay close.” Lenne closed her eyes in concentration, picturing in her mind where she wanted the group of them to go. Lenne felt a power surge into her and at the proper time she opened her eyes and the group of them was gone from the mouth of the cave, and in Forestria near Yuna’s house. 

Upon arriving Lenne gasped as she fell, only Tifa and her quick reflexes where able to catch her.

“You alright Lenne?” she asked.

“Winded.” Came the weak reply. “It took more than I anticipated.”

“Well we’re here.” Tifa said happily as she helped Lenne to her home, Marjorie already heading inside with Yuna and Tifa could see Shaden approaching them.

“How did you get here so fast?” Shaden asked

“Teleportation.” Lenne said weakly. Shaden nodded as she helped Tifa bring Lenne inside.

Tifa went to Yuna’s room to see her already in bed, Tifa smiled at Marjorie, who nodded with a smile and left. Tifa looked at Yuna, she was sleeping peacefully now, she brushed her knuckles against Yuna’s cheek. Tifa smiled, knowing that her dear friend was safe.

“Tifa?” she looked up and saw Shaden. “How is she?”

“Resting now,” Tifa answered. 

“More bruises and bandages.” Shaden sighed.

“This was my fault.” Lenne admitted as she walked in.

“Don’t worry about that Lenne.” Tifa comforted. “The most important thing is that everyone is ok.”

“Well, I think we all need to get some rest.” Shaden said. “We’ll deal with this in the morning.”

*****

In a house, the woman woke up and found herself in a soft bed, with an odd man standing over her.

“Ah, my beauty I’ve seen you’ve enjoyed your nap.” He said.

“Where, am I?” She questioned. “Who are you?”

“Well, I am your new employer, who is going to offer you double your original pay.” Ralix said smoothly. “This is your home, for now, if you accept. Be wary if you do accept, you work for me and will not go out of your way to extract vengeance.”

“I’m all yours.” She purred. “I’m Phelona by the way, and I’m yours.”

“I’m so glad,” Ralix said with a smile.

*****  
The rain storm eventually stopped, as the thunder heads moved on during the course of the night and cleared the sky. As the morning sun rose once again, in one room a young woman tossed in her sleep, before she woke with a start.

Lenne took in where she was, for now it was her home, she shared with Yuna, who was instrumental in bringing Lenne back to the world of the living. However in her brief time back she had a confrontation with someone who distrusted her, as well as being taken by an enemy as bait.

She shook her head, in her brief time back she already made fasts friends in The High Summoner Yuna and her fiercely loyal fist fighter friend Tifa, the magic user Shaden was slower to accept Lenne, yet she did once her doubt about her where proven wrong.

So why did Lenne, feel so out of place?

It was simple, this was not her time. Her time was a millennium ago, in a different land, a different time. She was simply a singer, who housed an incredible summoning skill, making her a summoner, thus when war erupted, she was drafted to the front lines and eventually met her end.

Yet, now she was alive again, she owed her friend Yuna a debt she could never hope to repay. Somehow after her rebirth she gained an ability to sense emotions as well as a healing ability and perhaps more.

She looked out the window and saw the rising sun, Lenne got out of bed and using her dress sphere was in her songstress attire, she smiled. This old outfit, perfectly preserved, the final reminder of her past. 

Lenne smiled and headed to Yuna’s room, to see if her friend had awoken yet. Yet when she got there, it was empty! Lenne tried to remain calm, knowing Yuna, she had no reason to think she was in trouble, still it would prove prudent to see if she could find her friend.  
She strode out into the town and looked around, at this early hour, there where scant few people active. Lenne walked scanning the areas for Yuna, however as she came upon a house she saw someone familiar.

Tifa.

The young martial artist was outside this morning practicing her craft. She threw punches and kicks, her every move was crisp, like she’s done this countless times before.

Lenne couldn’t help but watch, though she hadn’t know Tifa for long, she was already a good friend to the young woman. She knew that Tifa was very loyal and very protective when it came to Yuna, traits she admired.

Before her abduction the previous night, Lenne saw Tifa’s determination and just how close she was to Yuna. Lenne was about to continue on her search for Yuna, however she noticed Tifa gasped and toppled to a knee.

Lenne rushed over to her friend’s side and used her healing light to heal Tifa. Tifa smiled at Lenne as she got healed.

“Where you still injured?” Lenne questioned.

“I guess,” Tifa admitted. “Still I need to practice, injuries or not.”

“Such devotion should be admired.” Lenne said with a slight smile. Tifa nodded.

“So, are you naturally an early riser or is something on your mind?” Tifa asked.

“I am looking for Yuna.” Lenne answered. “She was not in her room when I awoke. I am concerned.”

“Don’t be.” Tifa said with a smile. “Knowing her, she’s likely sulking. Though I really can’t blame her.”

“Yes,” Lenne agreed. “I shudder to think…”

“Just stop.” Tifa said suddenly.

“Tifa?” Lenne questioned now confused.

“I don’t need to remember…what almost happened…” Tifa choked out tears in her eyes.

Lenne went to her friend and gently embraced her. “I am sorry, I meant no harm.” Tifa hugged Lenne back, Lenne could tell she was trembling, Lenne looked down, she should have considered this and she failed to.

Tifa looked at Lenne, her eyes dry. “I’m being silly.” Tifa said. 

“No.” Lenne purred. “You are being true to yourself, I am sure Yuna respects that about you, as do I.”

“I…just can’t think of what would happen…if anything happened to her.” Tifa said.

“Yes,” Lenne said. “You have said that Yuna is important to you. You have demonstrated that you will do anything to keep her safe. I am sure Yuna appreciates your dedication.” 

Tifa pulled away from the hug, and gave Lenne a smile, though it was a sad smile.

“Loss has been a constant in my life.” Tifa said. “Nearly everyone I’ve held close, has died, family, friends, I don’t know how I survived all that loss, maybe I didn’t, maybe I just went numb to it all. Here though, You, Yunie, Shaden, even Marjorie and Kate, all hold a special place. The pain of losing any of you, would be horrible.”

Lenne placed a sympathetic hand on Tifa’s shoulder, she had no words for her friend. Tifa patted Lenne’s hand with a grateful smile.

“You should go and seek Yuna.” Lenne advised. “I sense it will benefit you both to do so.”

“Why is that?” Tifa asked tilting her head to the side.

“Because, you have said how you can sooth Yuna when she is troubled.” Lenne explained. “I feel she can do the same for you as well.”

“So Yunie and I need each other?” Tifa concluded.

Lenne nodded as she turned and left, Tifa watched her new friend leave, before she set off on her own way.

*****

At the edge of Forestria, there was a lake with crystal clear water surrounded by large trees and serves as a watering hole for the local wildlife. Near a larger tree sat a young woman with a white tube top, black boots, a blue half skirt and a pink hood. Yuna sighed as she leaned against the tree. She winced in pain as she tenderly rubbed her throat, where she was grabbed by the previous night, by the vicious Vah Shir known as Mandrake.

She remembered choking, she remembered being helpless, and embracing the darkness. She also remembered being brought back from the brink, by Tifa, yet she was too weak to do anything aside from pass out from the exhaustion. 

She was helpless, totally helpless, only Tifa kept her from meeting her untimely fate.

Helpless

She hated being helpless, during her time as a summoner she remembers being so proud of her number of Guardians, people who would fight for her. Her cheerful, energetic cousin Rikku, her sister type figure Lulu, the friendly Wakka, the panther man Kilmahri and of course, Tidus, the one she loved, who was not even real. They fought for her.

She wanted badly to think that she changed, that these days she didn’t need to be protected, that she could fight for herself. That she fought alongside Tifa, Katejina and Shaden, but she had her doubts now.

“Why does it have to be this way?” she asked aloud as she stood up. “Why am I….just so HELPLESS?! I HATE BEING HELPLESS!” she turned in anger and bumped into Tifa.

“Are you ok?” Tifa asked.

“No.” Yuna replied hotly. “I’m NOT!”

“Anything I can do?” Tifa offered, hoping to calm her upset friend.

“Why do you do it?” Yuna asked, Tifa could tell, her attempts where failing, as Yuna was now shaking.

“Doing what?” Tifa asked.

“That!” she shot out.

“Being nice? Being your friend?” Tifa questioned.

“Pitying me!” Yuna returned.

“Never.” Tifa said. “Never in my life would I be your friend out of pity.”

“Then…then why?” Yuna whimpered as she approached Tifa, who took her in her arms and sat down as the base of the tree, with Yuna at her side. Yuna looked away but Tifa turned her head to look at her.

“Why?” Tifa repeated. “Because you are a wonderful person, strong, willing, passionate and you bring out the best in everyone around you, even if you don’t know it.”

“I wish I could believe that.” Yuna said wistfully. “I feel sometimes, like I’m just a burden to you, to everyone.”

“Never.” Tifa said firmly. “I’ll never view you as anything but my friend, sweet, loyal, kind and willing to go out of her way to help someone. It’s what I love about you, Yunie.”

“Tifa.” Yuna sniffled. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Tifa whispered as she hugged her friend who she finally felt relax. “Better?”

“Kind of.” Yuna admitted. “It’s just hard, I felt so…helpless, not only helpless but like I was just a burden. To you and everyone else. Tifa, I want to ask you something.”

“Ok.” Tifa agreed.

“Will you train me?” Yuna questioned. 

Tifa browed furrowed as she look at her friend “You know if I train you, I won’t go easy on you during the sparring seasons. I’ll have to leave friendship at the door for those. It won’t be easy either Yunie.”

“I know.” Yuna admitted. “I need to get stronger, better, I’ve gotten this far on just my instincts and my spheres, and those don’t always work.”

“Ok.” Tifa agreed. “If this is what you want, then sure, but again, I won’t go easy on you. As I’m sure you wouldn’t go easy on me if our positions where reversed.” Yuna nodded though Tifa could tell from her eyes that she harbored doubts. She gently took her hand. “I also wouldn’t train you, if I felt you couldn’t do it.”

“Thanks.” Yuna said softly. “For everything.”

Tifa wrapped her arm around Yuna. “So, better now?”

Yuna nodded with a grateful smile, she knew that Tifa would be there for her, her loyal friend. She then saw someone else, Lenne, who look told she had heard at least some of what happened.

“Seems I was right.” Lenne stated. “The two of you did need each other.”

“Well, I glad you were right.” Tifa said. “Feel like joining us?”

“Of course.” Lenne agreed as she sat down with her friends.

“So, Lenne.” Tifa said. “Are you going to train in your powers?”

“Yes” Lenne said with a nod. “Tana a friend of Shaden is offering to help me improve in control of my powers and perhaps discover any powers I might not know of.”

“Well, we all know you can heal and sense emotions.” Yuna said. “What else?”

“Teleportation.” Lenne said. “I do not know what else, perhaps in time I will learn.”

Yuna smiled at her friends, together they would learn from each other. So for the remainder of that day she talked to the two people she considered her close friends.

END CHAPTER 4


	5. Hard Lessons

CHAPTER 5: HARD LESSONS

A month has passed, a month since Tifa agreed to train Yuna in martial arts. Lenne sat as she watched her friends in a sparring match, which was always hard on both. Especially in the early goings the sparring was hard on Yuna, Lenne recalled the first day and how hard it was on her.

Lenne remembered how she spent the better part of two hours healing Yuna after her very hard first day. She still marveled at her young friend as she harbored no ill feelings towards Tifa. Though Tifa was incredibly hard on the young gunner during sparring. Lenne turned her attention towards the sparring.

Yuna was quick to avoid another kick thrown by Tifa and counted with a series of her own. Using a combination of kickboxing techniques and her own style of gun play, Yuna was far more formidable than she has ever been. Tifa charged at her again and Yuna was able to dodge while channeling the destructive force of black magic to shoot a lightning bolt at Tifa, who had the same idea by using the material in her to shoot a fire blast at Yuna,. The blast sent the two women tumbling.

Tifa got to her feet looking around for Yuna; she heard something and found herself getting hit from behind. Tifa felt point of a gun at her back as she heard an ominous hum, before being hit by an energy blast. Tifa went flying and landed hard. Yuna aimed her guns when she heard Tifa yell.

“STOP!”

Yuna placed her guns back in their holsters and rushed to Tifa’s side, knowing the sparring match was over

And Yuna won.

Lenne was already by Tifa’s side, healing the fist fighter. Tifa looked at Yuna and managed a smile.

“You’re getting way too good.” Tifa said.

“Thanks to you.” Yuna countered. 

Now it was Tifa’s turn to marvel at her friend. True to her word she pulled no punches and the first day of sparring was brutal. Halfway through the hour long sparring season Yuna was a bag of bruises and could barely stand under her own power. Still Tifa pressed her on, and by the end of the hour Yuna collapsed from the exhaustion as Lenne faithfully rushed to her side.

That night Tifa didn’t sleep well, despite Yuna’s upbeat attitude even while Lenne cradled her and poured her healing magic into her.

Tifa hated herself.

Tifa hated that she had to be so brutal, and wished that Yuna would ask her to stop. However that thought never crossed Yuna’s mind. Instead Yuna improved, she improved by leaps and bounds far exceeding Tifa’s expectations.

By the end of the first week Yuna was able to spend a sparring season on her feet….mostly. The second week saw Yuna be able to counter Tifa’s strikes and land some hits of her own, as well as using kickboxing in addition to her guns and even added magic. The third week saw Yuna rise to be a capable fighter in her own right at times matching Tifa blow for blow. Then was today, Yuna came out the victor in their sparring match.

“I’m proud of you Yunie.” Tifa said.

“So it’s going well?” Yuna asked.

“It’s safe to say you’ve shattered my expectations.” Tifa said. “Don’t worry though, I’ll still find ways to push you to better yourself.”

“Well, I have some surprises in store.” Yuna said slyly gaining shocked looks from both Lenne and Tifa.

“I’m fine now Lenne.” Tifa said and Lenne stopped healing her. “Thanks.”

“I must go,” Lenne said. “I have lessons of my own to attend to. Would you like to join me Yuna?”

“Sure.” Yuna agreed happily. “Tifa?”

“Not today, but thanks.” Tifa said. She watched her friends leave while they waved to her.

Tifa looked and saw Marjorie, the Viera was also a regular to observe, and Marjorie made it clear she was not a fan of Tifa’s methods.

“Enjoyed what you saw?” Tifa asked.

“It was satisfying.” Marjorie returned. “All you had to do was mercilessly beat on her for a month.”

“You do know we both agreed to this, don’t you?” Tifa questioned.

“Oh, so I’m supposed to like it?” Marjorie asked.

Tifa clenched her fist. “Times like this, it’s easy to remember you’re Katejina’s sister.” She growled.

“This is nothing,” Marjorie said. “You’d get it worse from Kate. All I’m doing is reminding you of what it took.”

“Right, because I guess I’m so dense I can’t tell when my best friend is in agony.” Tifa stated.

“You said it, not me.” Marjorie quipped.

Tifa scowled. “Just so you know I HATED the first week, I hated the first day, I hated pushing her as hard as I did. I hated seeing her collapse, hated seeing the bruises I caused!”

“You still pushed her.” Marjorie pointed out.

“Yes.” Tifa said. “Because I didn’t want to see her quit and she didn’t want to quit, and….I was hoping...she would want to quit. So I could stop, so I could end the role as hard ass teacher and just be her friend.”

“So, this was hard for you?” Marjorie questioned approaching the woman.

“Of course it was.” Tifa said. “How would you feel in my position? She’s my BEST FRIEND!”

Marjorie only nodded, her harsh exterior giving way. “Well, I am sorry, I had no idea how you felt.”

“Thanks Marj.” Tifa said. “I’m just happy that Yunie’s improving.”

“Yeah.” Marjorie said as the two made their way back to town. “She’s getting real good. I do have something to ask you though.”

“Go ahead.” Tifa prompted. 

“I noticed you used magic during your sparing today,” Marjorie noted. “Something you haven’t done before.”

“Yeah.” Tifa said. “I’ve been doing some experimenting, see where I come from, magic comes from materia.” Tifa showed Marjorie her arm where the young Viera saw orbs of various colors.

“So you can use these?” Marjorie asked.

“Yep.” Tifa said with a nod.

Marjorie nodded and noticed something. “Hey look!” She and Tifa went to where a blue pendant on a necklace lay.

“I’ve seen this before.” Tifa mused as she took it in her hand.

“Hey Tifa,” Marjorie cautioned. “Maybe you shouldn’t do that.”

Tifa gave Marjorie a dark look as she put on the necklace. “Well now.” Tifa said in a voice not her own. “Took long enough.”

“T…tifa?” Marjorie questioned.

“Hmm.” Tifa smiled. “Nighty, night.” She then kicked Marjorie in the side of the head and watched as she crumpled to the ground. She starred at the unconscious Viera her crimson eyes betraying no emotion other than pure hatred, hatred that was not her own. “Now to get payback on those goodie goods, hope you have a good seat in your own head.” 

With that she walked off.  
*****

Yuna and Lenne left Tifa and Marjorie, heading back home. They briefly walked in silence but then Yuna felt Lenne’s hand slip into hers. She gave Lenne a look.

“I am proud of you Yuna.” Lenne said with a smile.

“For what?” Yuna asked.

“Sticking with the training.” Lenne said. “I know it was hard on you.” 

“Well, I did have you to heal me.” Yuna said. “After that first day, I did consider asking her to stop.”

“Yet you did not.” Lenne pointed out.

“No.” Yuna replied. “I knew it was going to be hard on me, that Tifa would be hard on me. I had to see it through, and today I’m glad I did. She’s my dearest friend, but I do have to admit, it…felt good.”

“Very hard earned.” Lenne said with a nod. “And I guess some personal satisfaction.”

“LENNE!” Yuna cried. “Tifa’s my friend! She’s the one who trained me!” Yuna then smiled. “It did feel good to know I could beat her.”

The two approached the town, they noticed Shaden coming running up to them. Yuna could tell by her expression something was wrong.

“Shaden?” Lenne questioned. “What is wrong?”

“It’s Tana!” She exclaimed. “She’s leaving!”

“In her condition?” Lenne asked. 

“Yes.” A voice came; it was Tana who was dressed in a gray cloak. “My health is only getting worse.”

“My training.” Lenne started. “You where training me to help you.”

“I know where I must go.” Tana said as Shaden went to her.

“Don’t do this.” Shaden pled. Tana hugged Shaden and turned to leave.

“Best of luck.” Was all she said as she left.

Shaden fell to her knees as she helplessly watch her friend leave, Yuna and Lenne quickly to her side.

“It’s ok.” Yuna comforted. “You have us, we won’t leave you.”

Shaden said nothing, but felt Lenne’s hand on her shoulder.

“If it is of any comfort, she was at peace.” Lenne offered

“You don’t have to be alone.” Yuna reminded her. “No one here ever has to be alone.”

Shaden rose to her feet, a sad smile on her face as she saw the two faces of her friends who gently embraced her. However the moment was broken with a blood curdling scream! 

All three women looked towards where Tifa and Yuna trained earlier and the trio wasted no time rushing back there.

*****

When they reached the clearing where the cream came from, they saw Katejina tenderly cradling Marjorie in her arms. Yuna and Lenne rushed to her side and after an inspection Yuna was relieved that the young Viera was unconscious, but unhurt.

“She’s not hurt.” Yuna explained. “Only unconscious, but who did this to her? Who could do this to her?”

“I did.” A voice called out. A voice that both sounded familiar to them and unfamiliar.

Yuna looked and gasped,

It was Tifa.

However, she seemed strange, her demeanor was cold her stance awkward and her eyes. Her crimson eyes that would shimmer with love and joy just seemed filled with hate and coldness. Yuna also noticed a familiar strange blue pendant around her neck.

“T…Tifa!?” Yuna stammered.

“Oh, so that was her name.” came the response along with an evil grin. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure she’s front and center when I kill you.”

“Leave her alone!” Yuna cried as she pointed her guns at her friend.

Tifa smiled as she leapt at the young gunner. Yuna managed to dodge and hit Tifa with a kick. Tifa smiled, she knew Yuna was holding back, she didn’t want to hurt her. “You, know.” Tifa said. “She really does find you pathetic.”

“You aren’t Tifa!” Yuna cried. “She would never be this cruel!”

“Your right.” Tifa said touching the blue pendant now around her neck. “I’m Mandrake, but I do love this body, it’s a gift. You don’t dare hurt her, do you?”

Yuna gave no sign of hearing keeping her guns trained on the young woman who was her dearest friend. However she did have a point, she had no desire to hurt Tifa. Yuna shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Tifa, I’m so sorry.” With that Yuna was quick to charge into battle, with someone who knew her very well.

*****  
Upon seeing Tifa, Lenne instantly knew something was wrong. Everything about her was off. After seeing Tifa attack Yuna, Lenne prepared to spring into battle alongside Shaden however neither woman could move. They noticed a woman standing not too far from there, her right eye glowed with some sort of power.

“Don’t worry.” Phelona said. “Boss lady said you can watch until she’s done with her friend there. Just don’t get any ideas, ok. Right now you just can’t move, I can easily make it far worse.”

Lenne looked to Shaden and the dark elf gave a slight nod. The two prepared a synchronized spell strike on their new opponent, yet their arms grew heavy and both found themselves forced to the ground.

“What…what is happening?” Lenne asked. Her entire body felt so heavy. “I cannot move.”

“Likewise.” Shaden agreed. “Like I’m being crushed, but nothing’s there.”

Lenne gritted her teeth, she had to break free from this somehow. Her right hand glowed with light; it was only inches to aim to get a clear shot, but with how heavy she felt it might as well have been miles. Again the woman noticed her attempts.

“Stay down.” She ordered and Lenne cried out in pain as the gravity around her increased. To even things out she decided to increase the gravity around Shaden to keep her from trying anything heroic.

*****

Katejina was setting her unconscious sister down, relieved she was ok. That’s when everything went to hell, Tifa and Yuna where fighting and everything about Tifa was off, for someone who knew her for two years. Then there was that woman who attacked Lenne and Shaden.

She left her younger sisters side and started to sneak up on the woman, who seemed busy with Shaden and Lenne. Katejina positioned herself within pouncing distance, however Katejina’s body arched with pain as she screamed as Phelona hit her with an energy lash.

“Nice try,” she said. “Now where is that other girl?” She looked to where Marjorie was and she wasn’t there. “What? Where did she HURGH!”

Marjorie have regained her sensed enough to take in the danger and while the woman was torturing her sister was able to land a solid kick. “Remember me?” she asked.

Phelona scrambled to her feet Katejina was already and her feet and both Lenne and Shaden where getting to their feet. “Oh to hell with this!” Phelon exclaimed as she ran off.

As she was about to ask if her friends where ok, she heard a sound that sounding like a loud roar. Lenne pulled the group of them aside as a plan was made with the roar drowning out what was said; still the four knew what to do and hoped it would be enough.

*****

Yuna unleashed another hail of bullets as the mandrake possessed Tifa charged at her. Tifa grabbed her, but Yuna managed to free herself and scrambled away. Tifa leapt at Yuna tackling her and knocking her to the ground.

“She’s not going to let you win like she did earlier.” She taunted. “There’s only one was to stop this and you know it! You just don’t have the guts to do it? DO YOU?”

Yuna shook her head as she tried to kick Tifa off of her, but she kept on coming at her. Again she was right; there was only one way to stop her. Heaven help her, it was the only way.

“It finally dawned on you didn’t it?” Tifa asked the blue pendant glowing her crimson eyes shimmering like pools of blood. She grabbed Yuna by the throat. “Any last words?” Yuna rasped something but it was so weak she couldn’t understand. “Can you repeat that?”

“I said.” Yuna rasped. “I’m sorry, Tifa.”

Yuna aimed her twin pistols as Tifa as they hummed and shook with energy as they flowed into the guns. Energy was stored until it was released a tidal wave of energy roared forth from her guns. At this close distance Yuna knew she was going to get caught as well but that didn’t stop her. The threat had to end and she had to end it.

The Maelstrom of magic overcame the two combatants but Yuna felt a protective force around her followed by being tackled and brought outside the blast by her Vieran protector. She saw two rays of light hit Tifa, but she still heard Tifa’s heart breaking scream. It seemed like an eternity before the blast faded, Yuna being shielded by Shaden magic and Katejina. Still tears ran down her face even as the last of the magical blast faded.

“I’m so sorry, I failed you.”

When the smoke cleared Yuna saw Tifa laying there, fear gripping her heart Yuna sprinted towards her friend, not event noticing the abandoned pendant.

Tifa lay unconscious her body covered in either bruises or debris, a small trickle of from her lips. Her breath came out in pain filled gasps. Yuna was about to heal her friend, when a harsh angry voice screamed.

“KEEP AWAY FROM HER!” 

Yuna found herself encased and light and shoved away! She then noticed Lenne; the songstress trembled in anger as she pointed an accusing finger Yuna.

“DO NOT GO NEAR HER!” she raged. “You could have killed her!

Stunned Yuna looked to her friends. Marjorie averted her eyes, Lenne’s anger was plain to see, Shaden was by her side by didn’t meet her gaze only Katejina took action by gently ushering the trembling gunner away.

“Just go.” Lenne said roughly as she turned her attention to Tifa, Marjorie joining her as Katejina and Shaden lead away a trembling Yuna. 

Lenne summoned light and coated Tifa’s form in it, here she could properly heal her friend, she let the light pour into Tifa’s battered body as Marjorie stood by not daring to even breath. 

Much to her relief Tifa’s breathing improved as the gasps stopped. Tifa’s eyes opened only for a brief moment. “Yunie...” she whispered weakly. “Why?”

“She is still badly hurt.” Lenne growled. “Yuna has much to answer for.”

“The pendant is gone.” Marjorie noted. “Plus you should have been able to read Yuna’s emotions; I could tell she was horrified by what she did.”

Lenne offered no response only lowering her head, but tears splashed on Tifa, who she was still holding. “I felt her anguish.” Came her soft response. “Yet I was so angry I ignored it, I saw the hurt in her eyes and I ignored it.”

Marjorie gently took Tifa in her arms, where she gave a small gasp before applying her healing magic. “She has bruised ribs.” She explained noting Lenne’s expression. “I think she’ll be ok, but it’s going to take time.”

“She planned to sacrifice herself.” Lenne said suddenly. 

“Well lucky for us, you came up with a plan.” Marjorie returned. “Or else things would have been a lot worse.” 

Lenne only managed an absent nod of her head.

Tifa stirred slightly in Marjorie’s arms. “Yunie….” She whispered softly. “I’m sorry I failed you…”

In silence the pair went back to town, as Marjorie cast a glance and the person in her arms.

*****

For Yuna, Shaden and Katejina the brief walk back to town was uneventful, save from Yuna’s emotional state, which was getting worse. Yuna was troubled by what she did and was made even worse by Lenne’s anger towards her. Shaden and Katejina tried to get Yuna home, hoping she could rest. However when they tried to do so, she did the one thing neither expected.

She went berserk!

Fueled by panic and heartache Yuna frantically tried to escape those who only wanted to help her. Shaden and Katejina had no idea what to do, this wasn’t like Yuna to be this emotional, but neither could blame her. However Yuna sunk to her knees utterly defeated.

Shaden knelt by her side, hoping to calm her.

“This is all my fault.” Yuna whimpered.

“No.” Shaden comforted. “You had no idea how powerful it could have been. Come on now, let’s get you to bed, maybe sleep will help you.”

Yuna numbly nodded and allowed her friend to lead her to her bed. When Yuna was in bed, safe, Shaden left, hoping this would help her. She left the house and saw Katejina standing there.

“Lying to her isn’t going to help.” Katejina said bluntly.

“Would you rather I have told her the horrible truth?” Shaden shot back. “That if not for Lenne and Marjorie, that her blast would have KILLED Tifa! Her mental state, she’s on the edge right now! You really want to send her over?”

“There must be something; we can do to help her.” Katejina insisted. 

“Hopefully she can rest and recover.” Shaden said wishfully.

Katejina stiffened her ears twitching, then she sprinted to the house, followed by a confused Shaden. Katejina burst into Yuna’s room to find she wasn’t there.

Shaden looked out the window and saw nothing, she gave a frustrated sigh as she left alongside Katejina.

*****

As they walked back home, Lenne paused and her hand went to her head, then with a gasp she fell to her knees.

“Lenne?” Marjorie asked.

“Yuna.” Lenne whispered. “She is in so much turmoil. So much guilt.”

“You go find her then.” Marjorie suggested. “I’ll get Tifa home.” Marjorie felt Tifa stirring in her arms. “Easy Tifa, you’ll be home soon.”

“Let me down.” Tifa requested.

“You’re still pretty hurt.” Marjorie said. 

Lenne got back to her feet and went over to Tifa. With a simple touch Tifa gasped and shook her head, though it was only for an instant. Tifa’s eyes where wide.

“That’s what she’s going through?” Tifa asked.

Lenne nodded her lips pressed together grimly. 

“Put me down Marjorie!” Tifa demanded.

“Tifa.” Marjorie said. “You’re hurt. Even though I’ve been healing you this whole time, you still just need rest.”

“Are you willing to carry her with us?” Lenne asked. Marjorie nodded and Lenne gestured and Tifa found herself coated in white light.

“Wh…what’s this?” Tifa stammered.

“Healing light.” Lenne replied. “It should help you. Still I would rather you stay off your feet until we find Yuna.”

“Can you find her?” Marjorie asked.

Lenne stood still her eyes closed; she then opened her eyes with a gasp. “Yes, follow me.”

*****  
Yuna ran into the caves where she fought mandrake over a month before hand. She had to hide; she had to hide from her friends. After what she did, they hated her! She could tell, they hated her.

Yuna huddled in a corner, attempting to hide herself away.

“Why are you hiding?” A voice asked. 

Yuna looked around frantically but didn’t see anyone.

“WHERE ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU?” Yuna screamed.

“You’ll find out in due time.” The voice returned. “After you find who you are.”

Yuna didn’t need riddles, she didn’t need this! Yuna was about to speak again when saw caught a brief glimpse of a pink flower petal, just before fading into the air.

Yuna paid it no heed and stayed huddled, hoping they wouldn’t find her.

*****  
Marjorie followed Lenne, until they were at the mouth of a cave, the same cave they were in a month ago fighting the wicked cat woman known as Mandrake. Lenne lead the way as she entered and she paused, reaching out with her emotion reading powers, she tried to find her friend.

‘NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! THEY HATE ME!’ Entered Lenne’s mind. The intensity of the thoughts caused Lenne to cry out.

Tifa got out of Marjorie’s arms and looked around, she saw someone huddled in the corner. She approached the figure and saw it was Yuna, she could also tell she was terrified.

“Go away!” Yuna said. “Please!”

“No.” Tifa said her voice firm, this caused Yuna to look up and see the woman, her friend. 

Tifa was pale and the bruises where still evident even in the poorly lit cave. Yuna noticed her eyes, her crimson eyes again reflected kindness and love, while holding a determined look, determined not to let her friend suffer alone.

“Go away Tifa!” Yuna cried in anguish. “I hurt you!”

“Yes.” Tifa agreed. “You did, but I’m here, I’ll heal.” She drew closer to Yuna, who with a sob embraced her. “It’s ok Yunie. I know why you felt you had to do what you did.”

“Doesn’t make it right.” Yuna countered, but she felt arms wrap around her, strong arms, in an embrace of comfort, to sooth her. “Tifa, I’m so sorry, I failed you.”

“Never.” Tifa comforted. “I’ll stay with you until the end, you know that.”

Yuna managed a smile, before her eyes grew heavy and she slumped against Tifa, sound asleep. Tifa smiled at her friend before finding the strength to look around. To her surprise not only where a recovered Lenne and Marjorie still there but where joined by Shaden and Katejina, all of whom knew to let Tifa and Yuna work things out themselves. Like most cases it worked.

Katejina gently took a slumbering Yuna in her arms, Tifa smiled gratefully, then winced in pain as she touched her tender ribs.

“Come on Tifa.” Marjorie urged helping Tifa to her feet. Tifa got up but staggered, prompting the Viera to take her in her arms. “Don’t worry Tifa, I’ll carry you.”

Tifa managed a weary nod. “Whatever Lenne did, must be wearing off.” Tifa said her voice tired and soft.

“Well, you have had a trying morning.” Lenne said as she came up. “We all have had a trying morning.”

The group made their way back home, Katejina and Lenne went to Yuna’s house, where Katejina placed the young ex-summoner in bed. Lenne said nothing as she looked at her friend, Yuna was resting peacefully now.

“She’ll be ok,” Katejina said. “She just needs time to rest.”

Lenne nodded as she left with Katejina, the pair made their way to Tifa’s where Marjorie was outside, Shaden having already left.

“She’s resting.” Marjorie said. “She will be ok though, I think I’m gonna go lay down for a bit, all that healing does take it out of you.” Lenne simply nodded not saying anything. “Are, you ok?”

“I simply have much on my mind Marjorie.” Lenne replied. “I will be fine.”

Marjorie nodded before leaving with her sister at her side.

*****

The pendant lie on the ground, glowing blue, hoping to find another host. A cat woman noticed the pendant, she glared at the pendant. She took a dagger from her sheath and lifted the pendant using her dagger and tossed the sinister pendant away.

*****

Lenne watched Marjorie leave before sighing to herself. She should be happy, Yuna and Tifa where ok and resting. Lenne sighed, it was just after noon and she has already had a rough day.

Her friends where safe for the time being, but Lenne wasn’t happy. She kept thinking of Tana, how she suddenly up and decided to leave, without any sort of explanation.

Lenne blamed herself for that particular turn of events, perhaps if she was a quicker learner, a quicker study, she could have helped. The songstress made her way to Shaden’s house, where the dark elf was sitting on her front stoop starring into the distance. She noticed Lenne.

“I don’t blame you Lenne.” Shaden said.

However Lenne saw through the lie, even if she did use her emotion reading power, she could tell by Shaden’s facial expression that the dark elf did find her at fault.

“No.” Lenne said evenly. “You do blame me, it is alright, as I blame myself.”

Shaden’s expression quickly shifted to one of anger. “Of course I blame you!” She raged. “You where too slow, you promised to help her and you couldn’t! You FAILED! You failed her, you failed yourself, and you failed ME!”

“I know.” Was all Lenne said.

This lead Shaden to do the unthinkable. Instinctively she raised her hand and slapped Lenne right across the face! Lenne felt her cheek, and noticed Shaden was going to do it again, but this time Lenne grabbed her hand before the blow could be struck.

“You are grieving so I understand the anger you have towards me.” Lenne growled. “However I will NOT abide you nor anyone else to assault my person! I am willing to respect you, and I will help you, but if you want to continue down this path I WILL defend myself!”

“You don’t scare me you haughty little bitch.” Shaden hissed as her hand ignited with power forcing Lenne to release her grip. “You can’t heal! What makes you think you can fight?”

Lenne responded by summoning a bolt of light and sending is flying at the elf where is passed through her rending her helpless for a faction of a second, Lenne used that time to hit Shaden with a kick knocking her and her stomach and forcing one of her arms behind her. Shaden cried out in pain but Lenne didn’t relinquish hold.

“I was born and raised in a time of war. I abhor violence but that does not mean I will not fight back!” Lenne snarled. “I am a friend Shaden, but continue to test me and I will forget that fact and treat you like an enemy, like you have treated me!”

Lenne felt Shaden relax and thus released her grip however her hand went to the hilt of her sword on her hip. Just in case the angry dark elf wanted to try something. Shaden got to her feet her eyes filled with remorse. However Lenne felt her emotions.

‘I want to hate her, I want to blame her, and I can’t hate her.’ Entered Lenne’s mind.

“Shaden,” Lenne pled. “I only want to help you.”

“Why….why do you have to be so damn understanding?!” Shaden raged. “Why the hell can’t you just be angry?”

Lenne went to the elf who hugged her. Lenne returned the hug as she felt the elf tremble in her embrace.

“I have had my doubts, since we saw Tana earlier.” Lenne explained. “Doubt in myself, guilt in myself, I felt I let Tana down, I felt I let you down. Now I see this is indeed true.”

Shaden shook her head, but noted Lenne’s expression. “Lenne,” Shaden said. “I’m not sure what to think, this whole thing has me frazzled. I want to know, I want to know why she left.”

“You know we will help you,” Lenne stated. “You are my friend, Shaden and you deserve answers.”

“Why help me?” Shaden asked as she pulled away from Lenne. “I was terrible to you!”

Lenne healed the small bruise on her cheek and she looked at Shaden. 

“You are my friend.” Lenne stated. “You are also upset and I only wish to help you.”

Shaden looked at the young woman, so strong, so confident, so sure of herself. Lenne only wanted to help her and she reacted in anger, reacted with hatred, with aggression. Now Lenne still only wanted to help.

“Thanks.” Shaden said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Lenne smiled at her “Do not worry about it. We will find her, you can have the closure you seek.” Lenne held out her hand, a small gesture of trust to the dark elf, Shaden clasped onto the hand with a smile.

“Look there.” Shaden said pointing at a nearby mountain range. “It’s rumored there is a monastery in those mountains. It’s worth checking out at some point, when Yuna and Tifa are rested.”

“Indeed,” Lenne agreed. “This is for another day however.”

Shaden nodded as she turned her bright crimson eyes to the sun, the morning had given way to afternoon. This day hasn’t been easy for her or her friends, still they held true to each other, like always they supported each other. It wasn’t always easy, but somehow they managed.

Lenne put her arm around her friend. Shaden smiled at the songstress, when Lenne was reborn over a month ago, she had her doubts. However since then Lenne has proven to be a steadfast and loyal companion. She instantly bonded with and became fast friends with Tifa and Yuna and even Shaden once Shaden allowed her to do so.

The two women spent the remainder of the afternoon, taking a stroll around the town that they call home.

*****

The afternoon quickly gave way to evening, Lenne left Shaden’s place after spending the afternoon with her friend and enjoying dinner with her as well. Lenne smiled as Shaden was in better spirits than she was that morning when her long time friend Tana abruptly left.

Lenne spotted someone sitting on a hill, she could tell it was Yuna. The gunner gave no sign of noticing when Lenne approached. Lenne sat down next to her, Yuna noticed and gave a small smile, but Lenne could tell it was troubled.

“Are you ok?” Lenne asked.

“I’m great.” Yuna replied emptily “Isn’t that how it supposed to go, I’m great, I’m fine? Even if I’m not? Just…put on a brave face and pretend?”

“Never with me.” Lenne said firmly. “I am a friend, I care about you, even if at times I fail to show it.”

“This…this is all just so darn confusing.” Yuna admitted.

“It is a bit of a challenge.” Lenne admitted. “Yet I have every faith in you.”

“You shouldn’t.” Yuna returned. “Half the time I don’t know what’s going on, I just guess and hope things work out.”

“That’s worked so far.” Tifa said as she sat down next to Yuna.

“Tifa!” Yuna exclaimed. “You shouldn’t be out of bed!” However despite her shock, Yuna noticed that Tifa’s color had returned and her bruises healed by magic.

“Marjorie basically tossed me out of bed Yunie.” Tifa said. “Said if all I did was lay around, that fluid would build up from my bruised ribs and I would be worse off.”

“She is correct in that.” Lenne said. “You should be active, but not too active.”

“Yeah, no sparring with Yunie for a little bit.” Tifa said smiling at Yuna, however the look Yuna held caused Tifa worry. “What’s up Yunie?”

“Did you..” Yuna started. “You know what, never mind it’s not important.”

“Ok,” Tifa said. “You say that, but your eyes disagree, it’s ok Yunie, I’m a big girl I can take it.” Tifa gave Yuna a reassuring smile.

“Well, when you where possessed, you said something, something that really bothered me.” Yuna explained. She noticed Tifa’s smile vanished.

“You want to know if I let you win in sparring today.” Tifa said, cutting to the root of the issue. Yuna nodded. “No Yunie, I didn’t let you win, I wouldn’t do that. You earned it fair and square and I’m proud of you for it.”

“Yes,” Lenne agreed “It was a well deserve moment of triumph.”

“It’s unsettling.” Yuna said. “Some of the things that were said, you didn’t mean them did you?”

Tifa’s face turned uncertain, she wanted so badly to say she didn’t mean it, that it was Mandrake, but she wasn’t sure. “I really hope not.” Was all she could muster, to Tifa’s shock Yuna simply put her hand over Tifa’s, with a gentle smile.

“Well, I consider you my friend, Tifa.” Yuna said. “I always will, I do hope we can work out any issues.”

“I think of us more as a family.” Lenne said. “You have said as much, Yuna.”

“Yeah,” Tifa agreed. “I can see that, we get on each other’s nerves of course, but we work through our problems.”

Yuna looked at the two women, Tifa, her dearest friend, her sister in a way, loyal to the end. Lenne, her good friend almost a mentor to her since her rebirth, wise and loyal to Yuna. “I know you are all like a family to me.” Yuna said. “I want to keep it all together, I know it will change but I want to keep things like this , for as long as possible.”

“The only constant in this life is change,” Lenne stated as she placed her hand in Yuna’s open palm. “However, you are my friends and my new family upon my rebirth. I do not wish to lose this, or any of you.”

“I don’t want to lose anyone here either.” Tifa said as she placed on hand on Yuna’s other hand. “We’re doing this together, as friends, as a family.”

“Thanks you two.” Yuna said with a smile. “It means a lot to me.”

Lenne nodded as she stood up. “I am going to the Town Center.” She declared. “Either of you wish to join me?”

“I’ll go.” Yuna offered as she got up “How about it Tifa?”

“In a bit.” Tifa said her eyes on the sky.

“I should have known.” Yuna said with a smile. “Catch up when you’re ready, ok?”  
Tifa nodded as she watched her friends leave. Once they were out of sight, Tifa grimaced in pain as she held her damaged ribs.

“So,” a voice said. “How long have you been hiding how bad you hurt?”

“I really have no desire to upset Yunie.” Tifa said. “She would go wild if she knew how much I hurt.”

“It would upset her more if she knew you were keeping this from her.” Another voice, Marjorie said as she sat down behind Tifa and placed her hands on her tender midsection. Tifa felt a warm sensation.

“Feels nice.” Tifa said, she noticed Katejina simply standing there. “Gonna join us or leave like you always do?” 

“Not everyone wants to be part of the crowd.” Katejina said as she sat down. “Also, if you think I’m bad, you haven’t met most Viera. They are worse than I am.”

“Katies right.” Marjorie said. “Most Viera would never do this.”

“Do what?” Tifa questioned. “Talk to humans?”

“Most Viera’s live in the forest.” Marjorie explained. “Only recently have Viera started being more common in cities and towns.”

“Why only recently?” Tifa asked, her interest now peaked.

“Leaving the forest,” Marjorie said. “Comes at a price.”

“Price?” Tifa echoed.

“You should be good now.” Marjorie said abruptly and got up and left, though her paced was hurried.

“Marj!” Tifa cried but found Katejina in her way.

“Let her go.” Katejina said. 

“I didn’t mean to offend her.” Tifa explained.

“You didn’t.” Katejina returned. “You see, Tifa, if a Viera ever leaves the forest they call home, they break what’s called the Green Code.”

“Let me take a wild guess.” Tifa said. “You both broke the code.”

“I did so about fifteen years ago,” Katejina said. “Marjorie did so about six months ago, in order to be with me. We have….er had a younger sister.”

“Had?” Tifa questioned. “What happened?”

“We broke the code.” Katejina said simply. “When we do that we lose all family ties.”

“Must have broken Marjorie’s heart to lose you.” Tifa remarked.

“Marjorie is a strong girl.” Katejina countered.

“Who lost her sister once.” Tifa returned. “I lost my family years ago, I would give my heart and soul to have them back! Yet you willingly abandon them!”

“Tread carefully,” Katejina warned. “You are about to say something very stupid.”

“So what was your reason then?” Tifa asked, heeding the warning.

“To find my mother.” Katejina said. “I spoke with Marjorie at length about it before leaving, I had her full support.”

“Did you..” Tifa began.

“No.” Katejina finished with a shake of her head. “Anything I could find was either a dead end or out dated to the point where it was a waste of time. Eventually those dried up and I fell in with Jade, then after her betrayal, you and Yuna. Now I’m with my sister again, or at least one of them.”

“Your other sister?” Tifa questioned.

“The youngest, Roxanne.” Katejina said. “She’s closer to Marj than myself. I don’t think she understood why I left. She was pretty young when I left.”

“You can never see her again?” Tifa asked 

“To go back would mean death, for me and anyone else.” Katejina said.

Tifa nodded digesting what Katejina told her, then she noticed Katejina stiffened, her ears twitched and her expression turned to one of terror. She ran back towards the town Tifa hot on her heels. Once there they noticed more Vieras, one held a struggling and panicked Shaden another held an unconscious Marjorie.

“MARJORIE!” Katejina screamed. Gaining the attention of the Vieran patrol. The patrol leader noticed Katejina and with a simple gesture two Viera where behind Tifa and Katejina and grabbed them. Tifa heard a shout as Yuna and Lenne came rushing in, however the lightning quick Viera easily intercepted them and took them prisoner.

“Ah, Katejina.” The patrol leader spat. “I was hoping you would be here, it’s because of you the Viera’s of these woods have issued the arrest of Marjorie, your dear sister. On the count of high treason to betray us to the Humes.”

“What’s the penalty.” Katejina questioned a quiver in her voice.

“DEATH!”

END CHAPTER 5


	6. Friends and Family

CHAPTER 6: FRIENDS AND FAMILY

“Take them as well.” The Vieran Patrol leader ordered. “We bring them to the forest tonight, so they can witness this traitor’s justice.”

“Hold.” Shaden said. “If you mean to take us through the woods, I need to summon items to help my three friends” she motioned to Lenne, Tifa and Yuna. “See in the dark.”

“Any tricks and you die here.” The leader snarled.

Shaden nodded as her hands glowed with power and summoned three necklaces for her friends. She handed one to Tifa, Lenne and Yuna, who put them on.

The patrol leader went to Katejina and shoved the unconscious Marjorie at her. “Might as well spend your final hours together.” Katejina took her younger sister in her arms. Marjorie awoke with a soft groan, she saw Katejina and embraced her.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered.

“It’s ok little one.” Katejina purred.

Tifa, Yuna and Lenne got their hands bound together and with a troop of a dozen Viera around them, where marched through the woods. The underbrush was thick and even with the benefit of dark vision the three human women had trouble. Not helped by the relentless pace set by their vieran captors.

Tifa struggled the most, even though the most physically fit of the group, her injuries from the morning hampered her. Thus, Lenne or Yuna always hung close to her to help her if needed. The Viera seemed indifferent towards this, just ushering the group towards their destination.

It was full dark when they reached a small village nestled in the woods. Another Viera awaited the patrol and their captives.  
“Why you betray us?” she asked looking at Marjorie. “Betray us to the humes?”

“Humes?” Yuna questioned.

“Be silent!” A Viera snarled.

“I did not betray the Viera.” Marjorie said though she sounded different, her voice had the same strange accent the other Viera had. “I left to find my sister.”

“In doing so you abandoned your other sister.” The Village Head snarled. “You betrayed family, woods and village.”

“The let her live in exile, like you did me!” Katejina cried. “Please! Don’t kill her!”

“Silence TRAITOR!” another Viera screamed as she struck Katejina!

Yuna at that point saw enough and easily escaped her rope bindings, she noted that Tifa, Lenne and Shaden did the same.

With a small smile Yuna held out the rope the once held her. “You guys really stink at this.” She quipped, however her smile faded and she became serious as she dropped the rope and readied her guns. Tifa rolled her eyes and gave a slight shake of her head with a slight smirk before taking up a fighting stance. Lenne smirked as she drew her blade and her free hand glowed with light. Shaden chuckled before her hands burst with power.

“STOP!” a voice called. They looked and saw another Viera running towards them. “Marjorie, sister! Why are you here?”

Katejina saw the Viera. “Roxanne?” she questioned.

“That is NOT her proper Viera name!” the Village Head snarled. “This is troubles we deal with. To atone the one named “Marjorie” by humes must die at high moon.”

“There must be another way.” Lenne suggested.

“Family brings great shame to the Viera.” The head said. “If all Viera of that family where to leave, shame would be forgotten.”

“Then I will leave.” Roxanne said. 

“NO!” Marjorie protested. “You’re safe here! You won’t be out there!”

“I shame you that much sister?” she asked.

“Of course not!” Marjorie replied tears welling in her emerald eyes. “I only want you safe!”

“What of my wants?” Roxanne questioned. “My desires? My dreams?” Marjorie said nothing but gave her sister a pleading look. She wanted Roxanne to be safe, she knew among her own people in the forest she would be safe. Yet she knew, all Roxanne wanted was to be with her.

It was then, it happened, Yuna holstered her guns and strode to stand next to Marjorie, followed by Lenne, Tifa, Shaden and of course Katejina.

“She’s coming with us.” Yuna said firmly.

“You have no say here hume.” The head growled.

“You don’t want her family here.” Yuna stated. “So, she’ll be a part of our family, we’ll help her and teach her, and she’ll be better for it. This way no one needs to die, I only ask one thing in return.” The Village Head nodded though she was grinding her teeth. Yuna pointed to the mountain range. “In the future we’ll need to go there. I request free passage for me and my friends, my family.”

Struggling to contain her rage the Village Head allowed it and let them go, happy to be rid of them.

The group made their way out, aware of the eyes tracking them. Yuna brought up the rear, just in case an over eager Viera got the idea to attack them. Yuna noticed Marjorie and Roxanne ahead of her, it was clear in how she acted Roxanne and Marjorie where close.

As she walked Yuna thought of how much she herself has changed. Yuna the high summoner would have never been so forward or sudden. Yuna the Gullwing would have hesitated, but Yuna who she is now? She didn’t hesitate, she knew what had to be done, she acted with confidence, and her friends followed her lead.

She noticed someone leaning against a tree, it was Tifa, she held her midsection. Yuna went to her friends’ side and healed her. Tifa noticed her friend and gave her a weary nod. Before Yuna could say anything, Katejina picked Tifa up in her arms. To weary to protest, Tifa felt her eyelids grow heavy and drifted to sleep.

“Kate?” Yuna questioned. “Where did you come from?”

“I was bringing up the rear, making sure we had no one following us.” Katejina stated.

“Are we?” Yuna asked.

“No.” Katejina responded.

“Is Tifa ok?” Yuna asked looking at her sleeping friend.

“She’s sleeping.” Katejina said with a smile. “She’ll be ok.”

“Thank goodness.” Yuna said keeping her gaze on her slumbering friend.

“Yes, thank goodness.” Katejina said as the pair walked. “For you.”

“I didn’t do anything special.” Yuna countered.

“I have my sisters together again, because of you.” Katejina replied looking at the young woman. 

“I did what anyone else would have done.” Yuna said. “I did what was right, and it worked! You have your sister back and Marjorie didn’t…. she didn’t have to pay the ultimate price.”

“We will have to be on guard for a bit.” Katejina said.

“Why is that?” Yuna asked.

“While most Viera won’t care, some more eager Viera could come after us.” Katejina replied. “What you did was a bold move, and I’m sure the Patrol Leader and Village Head hated it.”

“You said they didn’t care.” Yuna pointed out.

“I said most Viera wouldn’t care.” Katejina answered. “The Village Head and Patrol Leader aren’t above paying some less ethical Viera in order to extract some petty payback.”

“I’ll be ready for them.” Yuna said grimly. Just then Yuna noticed something, as did Katejina.

“Keep walking.” Katejina said sternly. 

Yuna nodded and kept walking but noticed Katejina was unsettled, Yuna was unsure why. From the brief glimpse she got it just looked like a trio of people, though they had their backs to them and where far away.

“Don’t look back and whatever you do don’t stop.” Katejina said the tension clear in her voice.

Yuna nodded and obeyed her friend. After a minute or two Katejina calmed down.

“What happened?” Yuna asked.

“Spirits.” Katejina said. “We’re still too close to speak of them without getting their attention.”

Yuna nodded but heard a moan as she noticed Tifa was awake.

“Go back to sleep.” Yuna said softly.

“I was just resting my eyes.” Tifa replied with a smile.

“Eyes must have needed a lot of rest.” Katejina quipped. Earning her shocked looks from Tifa and Yuna.

“Well, it was better than ‘You guys really stink it this’”. Tifa smirked.

“Hey!” Yuna protested. “Was it that bad?”

“Eye roll worthy.” Tifa teased. 

“Thanks.” Yuna said sourly.

“I tease because I love.” Tifa assured her friend.

“We’re home.” Katejina said as they caught up with the others. “Tifa are you ok to walk home?”

“Yep.” Tifa said as Katejina set her down. Of course, Yuna was there, the two walked to Tifa’s in silence. “Hell of a day.”

Yuna said nothing but her mixed eyes shimmered with guilt as they avoided Tifa’s deep red eyes.

“You’ll have to forgive yourself eventually.” Tifa remarked not taking her eyes off her friend. Yuna only nodded absently. Tifa went to Yuna and placed her arms are her shoulders briefly. “Get some sleep Yunie, you’ll feel better tomorrow.” Tifa gave Yuna a supportive smile and went into her house.

Yuna then wandered, she knew that she ought to get some much-needed rest, but she was sure she wouldn’t sleep. Not with how full her mind was. Yuna sat down on the same hill she was earlier. She heard someone and with the gift of Shaden’s summoned necklace saw Lenne.

“It is late.” Lenne said. 

“I’m not really tired.” Yuna replied. “You should get some sleep, Lenne.”

She heard movement behind her and felt her hands on her shoulders. “Do you really think you can carry the weight of the world on these shoulders alone?”

“Lenne.” Yuna started. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Oh?” Lenne questioned as she let go of Yuna. “Please, go on.”

“I’m sorry Lenne.” Yuna said. “I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“Very well.” Lenne said curtly. “I am going to bed, perhaps you will be more receptive tomorrow.”

“Lenne..” Yuna started, but her friend was already leaving. Yuna sighed to herself. “Why do I always manage to make bad situations even worse?”

*****

Shaden was outside, when she noticed Lenne go to Yuna, then she saw Lenne leave shortly after. After Lenne passed her without a word and entered the house she and Yuna shared and slamming the door, Shaden felt something was wrong.

The beautiful Dark Elf made her way to where Yuna, she could tell her young friend was troubled.

“Yuna?” she questioned sitting next to her friend.

“I mess everything up.” Yuna said.

“Does this have anything to do with your conversation with Lenne?” Shaden asked as she wrapped an arm around Yuna.

“She told you?” Yuna questioned.

“Nope.” Shaden replied, “I just saw her join you and leave, yet her actions showed she wasn’t happy.”

“I think I upset her.” Yuna sighed as she recounted what happened. After she finished Shaden was thoughtful for a moment.

“Well, it’s understandable why she would take offence.” She replied. “Both Tifa and I, did the same, before we knew that you meant no offence by saying that we don’t understand, was simply your way of saying you wanted to sort things out on your own.” Yuna looked at her friend but managed to give a shy nod. “Still Lenne didn’t know, Tifa and I have had experience, we know you and how you can get. However, Lenne doesn’t despite the closeness you share, there are still things she needs to learn the hard way. She is your friend though and given the proper time, she’ll understand.”

“I just feel so guilty about it.” Yuna said.

“That’s because you are Yuna.” Shaden explained. “You are a sweet, caring, wonderful young woman, who puts the wellbeing of others above the wellbeing of herself. Someone who can be her own worst enemy and harshest critic. Someone who improves people’s lives just by being present. And” she concluded with a teasing smile “Someone who needs to work on her taunts.”

Yuna gasped before giving a sheepish smile. “It was really that bad?”

“It was a notable first try.” Shaden replied. “Now come on, it’s getting late, I’ll walk you home.”

Yuna nodded thankful for Shaden and her kindness. They got to Yuna’s house and entered noting Lenne’s door was closed. Yuna instinctively went towards Lenne’s room but Shaden stopped her.

“Tomorrow.” She said softly.

“Thank you.” Yuna said with a nod. “And Shaden?” Shaden looked at her young friend. “I’m sorry about your friend, we’ll do whatever we can to help you, you aren’t doing this alone.” Shaden simply hugged Yuna in a tight embrace, before letting go smiling at her and going to her own house.

Yuna entered her room, shut her door and heaving a great sigh flopped down on her bed. She starred at the ceiling; this was not a good day for her by far. She nearly kills her best friend simply to free her from an evil charm, then upsets another one just because she was wallowing in self-pity.

As a summoner Yuna led a sheltered existence, always with her guardians or mentors, never allowed a moment to be by herself. The she met Tidus and her bubble began to crack, after the defeat of Sin, Yuna tried to stay in that bubble, she remained on Besaide Island moderating disputes, then Rikku showed her a sphere of someone she thought was Tidus. It was then that she did the unthinkable, with the aid of her cousin Rikku she left her sheltered existence and never looked back.

Yuna liked this person she became, in many ways she was still the same, she was still respectful, friendly, kind, polite, compassionate, well-mannered and well spoken, but she could now think for herself, she had a mind of her own now. During her time in the Gullwings, her cousin Rikku helped put more cracks in her bubble, it wasn’t until Yuna came to Ivalice that her bubble was shattered completely due to a brunette named Tifa Lockhart.

Tifa changed Yuna most of all, it wasn’t forceful, in fact Tifa wasn’t even aware she was doing it. It was simple, Tifa’s outgoing nature, rubbed off on Yuna. Yuna smiled to herself, Tifa. Her dearest friend, the woman who helped Yuna find who she wanted to be, even if she didn’t know it.

Yuna felt her eyelids grow heavy, she didn’t fight it and was soon fast asleep and the last thought on her mind was Tifa. 

XXXXX

The following morning Tifa woke up and grunted in pain as she held her tender midsection. Tifa winced in pain as she undressed and put on a white bathrobe and entered her bathroom. She hung up her bathrobe as she entered the shower stall, to her amazement she found they did have showers and running water in this tiny town, however the stalls where small, she turned on the water on let out of yelp as the ice cold water hit her, then it turned warmer. Tifa smiled to herself as she tried to wash away her troubles.

Fifteen minutes later the gorgeous young brunette stepped out, her cream-colored skin glistening from the water. Tifa dried herself off then wiped the mist from the mirror, that’s when her smile faded, as she saw the scar.

The scar under her breast, that ugly scar, that horrible reminder of a day she never wanted to remember. She hated that scar, hated what it stood for, hated what it meant, hated the man who gave her the scar. Quickly, angrily she grabbed her robe and quickly put it on hiding the scar.

“Calm down girl.” She told herself softly as she took a calming breath.

She got a brush and began brushing hair long brown hair. Tifa smiled once again as she thought of someone very dear to her, Yuna. Over two years ago when they met, they became fast best friends. Over the two year period the bond grew stronger, now they where sisters in all but blood. Tifa knew she could depend on the younger woman for whatever task at hand. Tifa also adored Yuna, she found her innocence and sometimes naïve ways of thinking very refreshing.

That’s why Tifa hated when she had to train her. She forced herself to ignore their deep bond to ignore everything she loved and admired about her, and simply saw her as a student. Tifa desperately wanted Yuna to bow out of training, so she could comfort her friend, instead Yuna stayed the course.

An act Tifa found annoying and endearing, annoying because she had to keep training her and endearing because it showed her rock hard resolve. In the end Yuna was a better person for it, now with fighting skills that could even put her on par with Tifa if only for a brief time.

Tifa saw her top and shorts, they where dirty, worn, old. Tifa smiled to herself as she went to one of her drawers. She removed her robe and proceeded to dress herself first was her underwear, then she slipped on a black sports bra, then put on a white tank top on top of it, she then slipped on pair of very short pants, followed by a black pleated miniskirt. She then attached her suspenders over each shoulder and fastened her belt. She pulled a black sleeve up to her elbow on her arms, but put a red and black leather vambrace on her left arm, she then pulled on black stocking followed by her red boots, then her earrings and finally her gloves, these had metal plating in the knuckles to inflict more damage. She looked at the gloves and shook her head.

“Not yet, when they’re needed.” Tifa said to herself as she put on her old red gloves and tied the end of her hair into a dolphin tail. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. “Not a new look, maybe an improved look” she mused. She looked outside and saw frost on the grass. A typical morning for the end of summer in Forestria, cold morning followed by a warm day. Tifa grabbed a white hooded sweater and put it on before leaving her house.

Tifa shivered as she stepped outside, it was cold! She pulled her sweated tighter around her and looked around, she noticed someone in the distance. She decided to get closer and getting closer she noticed it was Lenne.

The young woman looked to be doing some training with her sword, that alone struck Tifa as odd, since Lenne never cast a second glance at the thing. As she got closer, she noticed Lenne was practically dancing, though these moves held purpose, every strike she made with her blade was crisp, perfect, her movement was graceful, elegant. Tifa felt compelled to watch her friend during her training exercises. Soon enough though, Lenne was done, she noticed Tifa watching, but oddly enough gave no indication.

Sensing something was wrong Tifa approached her friend. “Everything ok?” she asked. Lenne’s only response was to shake her head. “Lenne, please, you can talk to me, what’s bothering you?” Lenne looked at Tifa, for a moment her eyes flared with anger, however the anger faded. “Lenne, please, talk to me.”

With a great sigh Lenne told Tifa of what happened the previous night with her and Yuna. When she was done Tifa was silent for a moment finding the best words.

“Well,” Tifa said. “You have every reason to be upset, but I don’t think she meant any harm by it.” Lenne gave Tifa a looked that blended shock and anger. “Do you think Yuna would ever intentionally say something just to hurt a friend.”

“No,” Lenne said “Of course not, she is a gentle soul, a caring soul, I only wanted to help her. She told me I would not understand her strife.”

“That’s a classic case of Yunie being Yunie.” Tifa said with a giggle. “She tends to be hard on herself, a little too hard if you ask me.”

“She does not need to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders!” Lenne protested.

“Believe me.” Tifa sighed. “We’ve had plenty of arguments over that.”

“Yet, the two of you are still close.” Lenne said.

“We can disagree with each other and still be close.” Tifa said. “You’re upset with Yuna, so does that mean you aren’t her friend anymore? Of course, it doesn’t, friends and family, disagree, argue and fight. End of the day though we’re still friends, still family, still looking out for each other.”

Lenne looked at Tifa for a long time before finally nodding her head with a smile. It was then Tifa noticed Lenne looked different, her hair was in a ponytail and her outfit was different, her skirt was gone leaving just her shorts though they where longer, her arm warmers where replaced by wrist bands and the white puffy frills where gone from her outfit.

“I made a change, just for when I decide to train.” Lenne said sensing Tifa’s oncoming question.

“You can do that?” Tifa asked.

“Oh yes.” Lenne replied. “It is fairly simple, has Yuna not done it?”

“I don’t even think she knows you can.” Tifa answered.

“I will have to remedy that.” Lenne mused, she then smiled when she felt Tifa’s hand on her shoulder.

Lenne found a large rock big enough to fit two people and sat down, Tifa joining her.

“I have a favor to ask.” Tifa requested.

“I am listening.” Lenne replied.

“I need someone to spar with Yunie, while I’m recovering.” Tifa stated.

“I will not be as hard on her as you are.” Lenne returned. 

“Good.” Tifa said. “Maybe even train her if your sword style.”

“Blade Dancing.” Lenne replied. “It combines the fluidity of dance with the precision of sword play.”

“Looked impressive from what I saw.” Tifa said. “Very graceful.”

“If I am to spar and train with her, it will be by my rules.” Lenne said. 

“Of course.” Tifa replied. “I still get to observe right?”

“Of course.” Lenne returned. She extended her hand. “We have a bargain?”

“We do.” Tifa replied shaking her hand. “Thanks, Lenne.”

Lenne simply smiled as the two friends chatted.

XXXXX

Yuna awoke and found herself in total darkness, she looked around but only saw black.

“Hello?” she called out. “Tifa? Marjorie? Shaden? Lenne? Anybody?”

She thought she saw something, a blue and white dress, but then a voice hissed.

“Where is she?”

“Where is who?” Yuna replied.

“I know she is here!” the voice hissed as a female figure came into view, by the dress, Yuna assumed it was Lenne.

“Lenne?” yuna asked. “If this is your idea of a joke, it’s not funny!”

“Where is she?!” the voice demanded.

“Who? Who are you looking for?” Yuna shouted starting to panic.

“LENNE!” the voice screamed as the figure lunged forth from the shadows.

Yuna screamed in terror as a rotting corpse dressed in the songstress attire attacked her!

Yuna woke up screaming! Yuna looked around she was in her room, home, she was safe. She held her head in her hands, what WAS that dream? Yuna looked out her window, it was daylight outside, so she beamed into her Gunner attire and left her room, hoping to see Lenne.

However, Lenne wasn’t anywhere to be found the door to her room was open. Yuna quickly left her home and scanned the area, she spotted two figures in the distance, so she decided to investigate. She saw Tifa and Lenne talking to each other, Yuna then, hid herself, hoping none of them noticed.

“Ok.” Yuna said to herself. “You’ve face Sin, Vegnagun and other really big threats, it should be easy to face an upset friend.”

Yuna went on planning how to face Lenne when someone saw her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yuna turned around with a frightened yelp and saw Tifa, a bemused look on her face.

“Where…. where you planning on how to talk to Lenne?” Tifa questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

Yuna looked down clearly embarrassed. “I’m pathetic.” She sighed.

“I find it endearing.” Lenne said as she took Yuna’s hand. “Tifa, would you excuse us?”

“Sure.” Tifa said, she squeezed yuna’s hand and gave her a gentle smile and smiled at Lenne before she left.

Lenne looked at Yuna, who looked away clearly embarrassed. Lenne lead her friend to where she and Tifa sat and sat down gesturing for Yuna to do the same, which she did.

“I don’t know why this is so hard for me…” Yuna started.

“I am not angry, with you.” Lenne cut in. “Or upset, Tifa…put things in perspective for me earlier. I knew deep down you would never try to hurt your friends, I just got upset.”

“It’s just so confusing.” Yuna admitted. “I faced some of the worst threats on Spira without a second thought. Yet when faced with an upset friend I can’t muster up the courage to even talk to you. I really want to think I’ve changed, but the more I think about it, I haven’t changed at all.”

“Are you sure?” Lenne questioned.

“I…I…I…” Yuna stammered. “I have no idea! I want to say I’ve changed, but at the same time I’m still what I was when I was a summoner.”

“I see that.” Lenne replied. “Well mannered, well-spoken a willingness to help others, the ability to command respect.”

“Sure.” Yuna scoffed.

“I am serious.” Lenne continued. “I respect you, as does Tifa, Shaden, Katejina and Marjorie even Roxanne seems to respect you and after what you did for her, you cannot blame here.”

“I didn’t do anything special.” Yuna retorted.

“Shaden and Tifa are right.” Lenne remarked. “It seems the toughest critic you have, is you.”

Yuna moaned as she buried her face in her hands. “Why do I have to be like this, why can’t I ever just take the compliment?”

“You are you.” Lenne purred wrapping her arm around her friend. “You are respected and loved, and you have friends here who will remain with you until the bitter end. Perhaps one day you will see that.”

Yuna looked down, embarrassed but Lenne gently lifted her chin with her index finger to look at the Songstress. Lenne gave Yuna a reassuring smile and Yuna returned the smile, before letting out a sudden gasp.

“Your outfit!” she blurted out.

Lenne got up and changed back into her songstress attire and looked at Yuna, still smiling. “Better?”

“How did you change it to the one you just had on?” Yuna asked.

“It is rather simple.” Lenne replied. “It reacts to thoughts.”

“How did you figure it out?” yuna asked.

“Trial and error.” Lenne responded. “I am going to see Shaden, do you wish to join me?”

“Sure.” Yuna replied as she got up, she noted a look in Lenne’s eyes.

Guilt.

“She doesn’t blame you Lenne.” Yuna said. Lenne remained silent but her eyes told the truth, that Lenne blamed herself.

“I should have been better.” Lenne said. “Learned quicker.”

“Lenne.” Yuna said. “I was with you at some of your training, you did everything you were asked and more. Shaden knows this too.”

“Then why do I feel like I failed?” Lenne asked.

“I don’t know Lenne.” Yuna replied sadly. “Maybe it’s a summoner thing to be hard on ourselves?”

Lenne chuckled and smiled at her friend. “You are truly a wonder.” She observed.

“I know it’s hard for you Lenne,” Yuna said. “I’m here, if you need someone who will just listen to you, if you need to let it all out.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Lenne said with a smile.

Yuna said nothing and only gave Lenne a reassuring smile. Lenne marveled at her friend, she considered herself lucky to have her as such a faithful friend. However, the moment was ruined when a smoke bomb went off near the two women, engulfing them in smoke! Lenne found herself grabbed as the smoke cleared, she saw three other individuals going for Yuna. Lenne tried to warn her friend by her assailant covered her mouth.

Yuna was confused by the smoke and felt herself grabbed.

“HEY!” she protested. Another attacker attempted to put a sack over her head to blind her. “Oh no you don’t!” Yuna elbowed the person who held her in the rib cage and once freed she wasted little time in kicking the same person in the face! He twirled and fell on his stomach, his friend the one with the sack tried again to cover Yuna’s head with the sack. Yuna grabbed the sack from her assailant and quickly covered his head with the sack, before hitting him with a kick to the stomach, he grunted and sank to the ground before laying on his stomach on top of his friend. A third attacker this one female rushed at Yuna who simply kicked her in the face she toppled back landing on her two friends. She tried to get up, but her strength gave out as she lay back as she lost consciousness with a sigh.

The fourth attacker gave pause, allowing Lenne to drive her foot full force into his shin. With a yelp he let go Lenne elbowed him in the gut, then spun around with a kick to the gut sending the man sinking to the ground. Lenne then caught movement in the corner of her eye and spun around delivering a kick to another female attacker sending her sprawling to the ground.

She noticed Yuna looked at her astonished. “What?” she questioned.

“OH! Uh, It’s nothing.” Yuna smiled.

“I have no reservation about harming those who wish to do me harm.” Lenne said.

The three male attackers recovered and made a break for it, as they did the female who tried to ambush Lenne, leaving the woman Yuna knocked out behind. Lenne using magic bound the woman so she wouldn’t harm herself or Yuna. 

Yuna noticed Tifa come sprinting down followed closely by Marjorie and a curious Roxanne.

“I saw the smoke.” Tifa said. “You two ok?”

“Course we are.” Yuna replied with a smile.

“Yuna took out three attackers with little trouble.” Lenne explained.

“They tried to put a sack over my head.” Yuna protested. “Also, you took out two yourself.”

Tifa saw the discarded sack as well as the captive woman, she woke up with a groan and saw the group of women.

“Who sent you?” Yuna asked.

The woman was about to reply when she started trembling, blood started running for her eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Horrified Yuna turned away into the arms of Lenne, who also adverted her eyes, Marjorie turned Roxanne away and Katejina who just arrived gently tuned her sisters from the horrifying sight. With a final blood-filled gurgle, the woman died, she died in agony.

“Lenne?” Tifa asked.

“Certainly.” Lenne replied already knowing the request as she led her friend away. Marjorie did the same with Roxanne. Leaving Tifa and Katejina with the corpse, though they passed Shaden who was going towards them. Shaden saw the body and her expression turned serious. The dark elf inspected the body she noticed a magic sigil on the woman’s neck, it was little more than a burn mark now.

“So how screwed are we?” Tifa asked.

“Not sure.” Shaden answered. “Whatever this sigil is, one thing is for certain, they didn’t want anyone talking. Not a pleasant way to die either, looks like her organs just burst inside of her.”

“Just terrific.” Tifa muttered running a gloved hand through her hair.

“Katejina and I can handle this, if you want to check on Yuna, to make sure she’s alright.” Shaden said.

Tifa nodded and excused herself, leaving the Dark Elf and Viera together.

XXXXX

Yuna sat with Lenne outside the house they lived in, Lenne sat behind Yuna as she leaned against Lenne who wrapped her arms around her dear friend. Wrapped in the comfort of Lenne’s gentle embrace Yuna drifted off to sleep, though she woke up shortly after, but had a feeling of dread. Then from behind her that voice.

“Where is she?!”

Yuna awoke with a start, something Lenne noticed.

“Are you ok?” Lenne questioned.

“A nightmare.” Yuna sighed as she leaned back against her friend and explained both the nightmare she just had and the one from the previous night.

“I was fearful of this.” Lenne said. Lenne felt Yuna stiffen in her embrace before getting up to her feet to face Lenne.

“You knew?” Yuna asked.

“I had a feeling.” Lenne replied.

“That you didn’t share with me.” Yuna continued.

“I was unsure.” Lenne replied standing up to face her friend. “I did not wish to cause you undue tension.”

“I appreciate the thought Lenne.” Yuna said. “I would have still liked to have known though.”

Lenne nodded as she went to her friends’ side. “I am sorry Yuna, I simply did not want to alert you if there was no reason to.”

Yuna nodded as the pair went to where they where sitting and again sat down this time next to each other. “I know you meant well, it’s just that sometimes others treat me like I’m made of glass, that at the slightest push I’ll shatter. I’d like to think I’m beyond that, that I’m stronger than that. Maybe that’s why Tifa and I are so close, she’s not afraid to push, because she knows, that I won’t break.”

“It is a bond, that I desire to have one day.” Lenne said as she looked down sadly. 

“We have a bond too Lenne,” Yuna comforted taking Lenne’s hand. “It just takes time for it to develop, to gain strength. We learn from experience and keep on growing, keep on changing. You’re already a dear friend to me Lenne, and it’s just going to get stronger from here on out.”

“You are indeed a summoner.” Lenne commented with a soft chuckle. “Ever at the ready with words of comfort and support.”

“I don’t find that to be a bad thing.” Yuna returned. “From what I’ve seen, we could use some more kindness, more support and less of people trying to stuff a sack over your head.”

“Yes.” Lenne replied trying her best not to laugh. “I am proud though, that you fought off three attackers with little trouble.”

“After Sin was defeated.” Yuna recalled. “I thought it would be easy for me, that I could just live my life, but even as a former High Summoner, people kept coming to me, with requests, issues, proposals, basically anything. So many times, people wanted to use me for their own needs, people wanted me to join a cause, but not for me, but because of who I was, I was the High Summoner, that’s all they cared about.”

“I do see where having the High Summoner of Spira would be a tremendous boost for any movement.” Lenne observed.

“I should still have a choice.” Yuna replied. “I’m still a person! Not just some figure head that would be told to look pretty and smile. I needed to be strong so I could fight the people who wanted to use me for their own selfish desires. That hasn’t changed either. I won’t be used, not by anyone, not anymore. Those people earlier, would likely try to use me for their own purpose.”

Lenne nodded her head, she never heard Yuna talk so openly about her past. All she could do was clasp Yuna’s hand. Yuna smiled at her friend as she sat with her as the morning went on.

XXXXX

Tifa was on her way to find Yuna when she passed by Dunneads cottage, she heard the tidy dwarf in a ramble. With a shake of her head Tifa went to his cottage, despite Dunnead being small, his cottage was big enough for Tifa to stand her full height in, mainly because of the books he kept in there, lots and lots of books. Tifa looked in and saw the dwarf gathering up books from various carts in his home.

“Oh Ms. Lockhart.” He greeted noticing Tifa. “Can you give me a hand please?” 

“Sure.” Tifa replied. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just hand me the books, I’ll put them on the shelf.” Dunnead instructed. Tifa did as she was ordered. “I noticed that new younger Viera, is she a friend of yours?” Tifa explained the events of the previous night to the dwarf. “I see, the Viera in red, Marjorie I think her name is, she’s astounding.”

“How so?” Tifa questioned.

“From what I heard it’s takes Viera a full year to lose their accents.” Dunnead stated. “Marjorie has done this in six short months.”

“She slipped back into her accent pretty easily last night.” Tifa recalled.

“Yes, they do that for at least five years.” Dunnead said. “So that’s not alarming in the slightest.”

“She doesn’t strike you as familiar?” Tifa asked.

“Well…” Dunnead mused as he stroked his tidy beard. “I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of her about eleven months back, when you found Miss Katejina horribly wounded.”

“Yeah.” Tifa said as she handed Dunnead the last book. “I thought the same myself, I only got a quick glimpse though.”

“Well, Viera do look similar.” Dunnead said. “Could have been another Viera.”

“Maybe.” Tifa mused.

“Anyway Ms. Lockhart, I thank you for your aid.” Dunnead said.

“Anytime.” Tifa said politely as she left the cottage.

Tifa sighed to herself as she walked, she liked and trusted Marjorie yet after what happened the previous night, Tifa found herself having doubts. Like how easily Marjorie slipped into the speech patterns and accent of the Viera. Katejina said that Marjorie had left the Viera six months ago, but could Katejina have been wrong?

Tifa winced in pain as her tender ribs throbbed in pain. Tifa sighed to herself, she had to make sure to keep a brave face on Infront of Yuna, it wouldn’t be fair for Yuna to feel even worse about what she had to do. Tifa stopped for a minute waiting for the pain to stop, then she felt gentle hands on her tender midsection.

“Thanks, Yunie.” She said without looking.

“Really don’t understand why you feel the need to hide the pain your in.” Yuna sighed. “You’re one of the last people who I thought would treat me like I was made of glass.”

“You’re one of the strongest people I know Yunie.” Tifa said. “Strong enough to do things that would make me hesitate, to do things I would be uncertain of, like what you did yesterday.”

“I HURT YOU!” Yuna cried.

Tifa’s response was to go to her friend and gently take her hand, which she placed on her injured midsection. “You feel that? I’m still here Yuna, still alive, yeah, I’m beat up, so what? I’m here with you, because of what you did. You can’t keep beating yourself up about this.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Yuna said. “It isn’t, I have to live with this!”

“It’s not easy.” Tifa replied. “If our positions where reversed I’m sure I would be having a hard time getting over it too, you’re my best friend Yunie, last thing I want to do is to hurt you.” 

Yuna embraced her dear friend, Tifa said nothing and simply returned the embrace. “I hated doing it.” Yuna admitted. “Hated seeing you hurt like that, but I knew…”

“Shhhh.” Tifa comforted. “It’s alright, let’s just move on ok?”

Yuna only nodded as she looked at her friend. She let out a small gasp as she noticed Tifa’s improved look. A look the martial artist noticed and acknowledged with a smile.

“Everyone is changing.” Yuna said. “Including me, I’m not the same person I was when I first met you. I’m different, bolder, last night proved that without question. High Summoner Yuna wouldn’t have stood her ground against angry Viera, even when I was in the Gullwings it would have taken prodding by Rikku and Paine for me to act. Last night though? I jumped in headfirst and didn’t look back.”

“Yep,” Tifa agreed. “We followed you too, you did good last night, you inspired us to follow your lead. You might not like this Yunie, but you’re a leader, you showed it when you lead the Gullwings.”

“That was Brother!” Yuna protested. 

“Yuna.” Tifa sighed. “From what you told me about him, it seems all he was interested was fame. You where the voice of reason, the one everyone looked to for guidance, that’s a leader Yunie, it’s not about just giving orders, it’s about being there keeping people on track and making the important choices.”

“She is right.” Lenne said as she walked to the pair. “You are loved and respected by us. We followed you, not because we have to, but because we want to.”

“I’m grateful for that, grateful for my friends here and grateful for you two.” Yuna said as she smiled at her two dearest friends. A smile they both returned.

“I am sorry to interrupt but Shaden wishes to speak with Yuna.” Lenne said.

“Will you two be ok without me?” Yuna asked with a small smile.

“We’ll manage somehow Yunie.” Tifa said returning her smile. Yuna nodded and walked away, Tifa looked at Lenne and noted her expression. “you ok Lenne?” Lenne sighed as she told Tifa of the dreams Yuna told her about.

“I am worried that, some of my memories might be the cause.” Lenne said as she finished.

“Not really too surprising.” Tifa admitted. “after all, things where tense when we brought you back. You think you can get them back without hurting Yuna?”

“I should be able to.” Lenne replied. “That does lead to another problem.”

“Let me guess.” Tifa sighed. “Yunie.”

“She has been through much.” Lenne reasoned. “It would not be fair to put her through this if we do not need to.”

“She’s stronger than you think.” Tifa said as she started walking with Lenne at her side. “She even reminded me today she’s not made of glass.”

“She said something along those lines to me as well.” Lenne noted. “In truth I should not be worried about her, she is a very strong young woman, yet…”

“Yet, we do worry.” Tifa finished. “Because she’s our friend. We want to protect her, keep her safe, for as long as possible.”

“Am I wrong for wanting to keep Yuna safe?” Lenne asked.

“Of course not.” Tifa replied as she stopped to look at the songstress. “You and she have a very close bond, a very deep bond. You already love Yunie like she’s your sister, something she repays in kind.”

“For someone who insists that she is not special.” Lenne said. “She does have a way of touching all that she meets in a positive way.”

“Then insisting she isn’t anything special.” Tifa chuckled. “It’s that trait that makes me adore Yunie so much, her humble nature.”

Lenne nodded with a smile, but she noticed a troubled look in Tifa’s expression. “Tifa?” she questioned “what is wrong?”

“I have an idea for a plan if Yunie’s nightmares worsen.” Tifa explained. “However….”

“It involves me being separated from her.” Lenne cut in the anger obvious in her voice.

“It hopefully won’t be for long Lenne.” Tifa comforted. “Only until we can sort things out, it won’t be bad, you’ll just stay at my place and I’ll stay with Yunie. You’ll still see her, we won’t cut you from her life. It wouldn’t be fair to her or to you.”

Lenne sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, she noticed her hair was still in a ponytail from training. She undid the tie and shook her head as her hair flew from side to side. She looked at Tifa. “If you feel it is best, then I will go along with it, however I will not be pleased about this.”

Tifa went to Lenne and placed her arms around the songstress’s shoulders. “I’m not a huge fan of it either, it’s a last resort and at this point just an idea I wanted to make you aware of. In case her nightmares get worse or something strange happens. It wasn’t meant to hurt or upset you, though I do understand why you feel that way.”

Lenne looked away from her friend but found the strength to look into Tifa’s deep red eyes. “It is just, I would never harm her.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” Tifa assured her. “We’re going to work this out together, don’t worry Lenne. Everything will be fine. I know you feel like things are going crazy, but we’ll get through this like we get through everything else. Ok?”

Lenne nodded with a smile, she always wondered how Tifa and Yuna could take things in such stride. “I thank you Tifa.” Lenne said simply Tifa smiled as she released her loose embrace. Lenne was about to take a step forward when she dropped down to her knee with a cry of pain, clutching her head.

“Lenne?” Tifa asked, kneeling beside her.

“It is here! I shut it out! How can it be here?!” Lenne rambled.

“What are you talking about?” Tifa inquired. “You aren’t making any sense!”

“It is here!” Lenne said looking at Tifa her eyes now beacon of pure white. “Can you not sense it?”

“Ok, Lenne.” Tifa said becoming concerned. “You’re scaring me.”

“Be afraid!” came the response, then whatever held Lenne let go her eyes returned to their brown color “Help….me…..Tifaaaa….” Lenne pled as she toppled into Tifa’s strong arms. Tifa held Lenne who was limp and unresponsive, yet the movement in her chest and strong pulse told Tifa she was in no danger. Still Tifa held her.

“Lenne? Lenne?! LENNE!!”

XXXXX

Yuna walked to Shaden’s totally lost in thought, she had finally admitted that she wasn’t the same person she used to be, a fact she knew all along, but never said aloud. Yuna knew her friends would follow her to the ends of the world, but Yuna didn’t want that. She just wanted them to be true to each other and true to themselves.

Just before Yuna followed the portal and ended up in Ivalice, she was approached by heads of a new group on Spira called the Yevoners, a group dedicated to educating those who desired it, about Yevon. She was asked to be a Priestess for their movement, at the time Yuna politely, requested time to consider it. Now thinking back, did she really want to be a priestess?

Would she have gone back into her bubble, forgetting her time with The Gullwings just to serve what others felt was the greater good? Maybe at the time she would have, out of her sense of duty to Spira, but now? Yuna shook her head, she was different now, she enjoyed who she was now, she also had friends who wouldn’t let her live a choice like going back to her old sheltered life down.

Yuna continued to walk as Shaden’s house came into view, as did a blonde elf in black and dark green attire. Eliera, left Forestria shortly after the encounter with a supposed demon that left four of that hunting party dead. Eliera herself grow distant and within a week she left along wither mother and daughter for Cammort. What took Yuna by surprise was she left without a word to Sania, a high elf magic user and someone who was very close to her.

She saw Eliera walk the other direction and breathed a sigh of relief. While she had no issues with the elf, she couldn’t ignore the feeling that Eliera was going to cause a problem. Yuna then noticed Sania approach her with a friendly wave and smile.

“Yuna!” Sania exclaimed as she hugged her.

“Sania!” Yuna returned. “How have you been?”

“Pretty well.” Sania returned as she led the way. “Keeping busy, I’ve seen you’ve been doing the same.”

“I guess excitement just follows me.” Yuna quipped with a timid smile. Yuna followed Sania to Shadens place, where the Dark Elf greeted the former summoner with a hug. “What’s up? Lenne said you wanted to talk to me.”

“Shaden.” Sania said. “I’ll do what I can for my part, ok?”

“Thank you Sania.” Shaden said with a smile, Sania nodded with a smile nodded at Yuna and left, Shaden turned her attention to Yuna. “Tomorrow I’ll be looking at carts to take us up the mountain to the monastery, if you want to join me.”

“Sure.” Yuna agreed, then “That was it?”

“How are you feeling today, after what you had to go through yesterday?” Shaden asked.

“I’m better.” Yuna said. “Tifa and I talked about it, and she felt I should let it go and move on. I still feel horrible about what I had to do, that’s never going to go away.”

“It will Yuna.” Shaden purred in a comforting tone. 

“Hope it’s soon.” Yuna muttered.

Shaden placed a hand on her young friends’ shoulder and gave Yuna a warm smile. Yuna returned the smile, then noticed the ring on her finger. “I didn’t know you were married.” Yuna said suddenly.

Shaden removed her hand as a sad look came across her face. “I was, he died, long ago.” Shaden said sadly. “An innocent mission went sour, he paid for it, with his life. His sister hasn’t spoken to me since.”

“I’m sorry.” Yuna said looking down feeling guilty for bringing it up. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“It’s fine Yuna,” Shaden comforted. “You couldn’t have known.”

“Then, can I ask something?” Yuna questioned.

“Certainly.” Shaden agreed, intrigued by Yuna’s curiosity.

“Have you tried talking to her?” Yuna asked.

“Dealing with extended family isn’t always easy.” Shaden sighed. “There are differences, ones that are tough to avoid and even worse to deal with. You’re lucky I’ve seen you with Rikku when she visits, the two of you are close.”

“We still fight.” Yuna said. “Nothing is really different, we have good points and bad, we get along so well because we cherish the positive, the memories, even then, we still fight.” She opened her satchel took out a sphere and gave it to Shaden. “I’m sure Tifa or Lenne can help you work it, if you’re curious.”

“Yuna.” Shaden started. “I see this upset you, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t bring it up.” Yuna said. “I did, so you shouldn’t apologize. I’m fine, just remembering.” After an awkward pause “Was there anything else?”

Shaden shook her head. “I just wanted to see if you were ok, Yuna.” She explained. “I’m your friend, I do care about you and just want to see you happy.”

“I’m thankful for that.” Yuna replied with a smile. The two friends gently embraced, before a loud cry broke the moment

“LENNE!”

“That was Tifa!” Yuna gasped as she darted off, Shaden following as close as she could.

Yuna ran as fast as her legs could take her, a side benefit to Tifa’s training was Yuna was much quicker than she was before. Tifa came into sight and it looked like she was holding Lenne in her arms.

Yuna reached Tifa who was holding Lenne in her arms. “What happened!” Yuna cried as she approached her.

“I don’t know.” Tifa said. “we were talking then she started acting oddly and her eyes where glowing with light, then they stopped, she asked me to help her, then…this.”

Just then Katejina and Shaden came rushing to join them, with Shaden looking visibly winded.

“You…forgot…me…” she said between gasps.

“Sorry Shaden.” Yuna said her cheeks turning red.

“It’s…fine..” she panted, as she fell on her back. “Gonna….lay…here…for…a… bit”

At that time Marjorie and Roxanne rushed out to investigate the commotion. 

Yuna went to Tifa and gently took Lenne from her, Yuna sent healing magic into her friend hoping that would awaken her. Then Yuna felt a charge of electricity course through her! She screamed in pain and let go of Lenne, she was then coated in light and when it faded, she was in her Songstress attire. Tifa was quick to pull Lenne away while Marjorie caught a fainting Yuna.

Lenne came to with a soft groan and shook her head.

“You ok?” Tifa asked.

“Never better.” Lenne sighed. She then noticed Yuna waking up, as did Tifa.

“Yunie?” Tifa asked. “Are you ok?”

“Of course.” Came Yuna’s response though she sounded off, not like herself. “I am fine.”

Tifa, Lenne and Marjorie all exchanged worried glances as Yuna sighed and shook her head, she noticed the eyes on her. “What?”

“Are you ok Yunie?” Tifa asked again.

“I’m fine,” Yuna replied. “I think, my heads pounding.”

Marjorie was quick to heal Yuna, to which nodded with a smile, she then noticed how she was dressed. 

“What? Why this?” she asked. She got out her garment grid and tried to beam back into her gunner attire but failed. “Great… looks like this stupid thing shorted out again!”

“Oh, I think it is very nice.” Lenne chuckled going to her friend. 

“How are you feeling?” Yuna asked.

“Better.” Lenne replied. “Just uncertain is all.”

“Well I want to get you home, just to be safe.” Yuna explained. 

“Yunie.” Tifa started. “Maybe Lenne should stay at my place, I can stay with you, just to be safe.”

“She will.” Yuna said, Tifa smiled grateful that Yuna saw her view on this, then Yuna continued. “Tomorrow. Tonight, she’s staying with me. That’s my final word on it Tifa.”

“You could be in danger!” Tifa pointed out. “I’m just looking out for you.”

“I can handle that on my own.” Yuna said flatly. “Please, don’t make this a problem.”

“Yuna,” Tifa said. “You’re being stubborn, just let us help you.”

“I don’t need help!” Yuna yelled turning to face the former barmaid. “I’m not made of glass! I don’t need to be coddled! I don’t need you lording over me! Just…..BUTT OUT OF MY BUSINESS!”

Yuna got shocked looks from her friends, all but Tifa whose angry scowl told Yuna exactly how she felt about her comment. Tifa went to move forward but Tifa bumped into a wall of light. Lenne stepped forward.

“I think you two need separation.” Lenne insisted grabbing Yuna’s hand. “Come Yuna.” Yuna nodded as she left with Lenne.

The wall of light holding Tifa back faded. Angry the young woman stalked off, leaving the others confused as to what just occurred.

XXXXX

Lenne went to her home, alongside Yuna, like the others she was taken back by Yuna’s outburst. Still Lenne was touched that Yuna cared so much.

“We’re here.” Yuna said roughly.

“Yuna?” Lenne asked. 

“I’m not ok!” Yuna replied. “I just yelled at my friend and she wants to rip my head off!”

“I am sure Tifa does not want to hurt you.” Lenne assured. “She was simply taken back by what you said.”

“I didn’t mean it.” Yuna admitted looking down. “It just all came out, and I don’t know why it did. She’s always had my best interests at heart, always looked out for me, yet back there. I just felt angry… like she just needed to let me be me, make my own choices and even fail on my own. You know what it’s like, the pressures of being a summoner?”

“Yes” Lenne recalled. “It was not easy, those times where very trying for me, as I am sure they were for you.”

“It was harder for me.” Yuna countered. “My father Braska, was a High Summoner who defeated Sin at the cost of his own life, so I decided to be a summoner in his memory. Then it started, all anyone needed to do was compare me to my father ‘Your Father Lord Braska would do this’ and I would. It’s not like I was even a person, just a machine.”

“Yet this is no longer true.” Lenne countered.

“Because of people I’ve met.” Yuna replied. “Wakka and Lulu of course treated me as a person, but still they where my guardians, they had to keep me safe no matter what. Then of course Tidus who really helped change me, think for myself, showing me, it was ok to be myself. Then Rikku, without her I would still be a summoner, leaving with her, I got a whole new outlook on life and I loved it! After Rikku I met Tifa and Shaden, then you, you all helped me grow into someone I want to be, I’m me! I’m Yuna!”

Lenne smiled broadly as the two of them embraced, though she did note a tinge of sadness when Yuna mentioned Rikku. Lenne felt Yuna sag a bit in her hug, she looked and saw dark circles under Yuna’s eyes. “You look exhausted.”

“Yeah, must be whatever put me in this.” Yuna said indicating her songstress attire.

“Yes, that old relic.” Lenne remarked. 

“Yeah” Yuna replied absently, then “wait….whaa….NO! LENNE!”

Lenne laughed though she tried hard to hide it at first. “Come my friend, I want to get you to bed, perhaps you will feel better after some rest.” Lenne instructed. Yuna nodded and went with her.

They went into their home and Lenne led Yuna to her room. At the doorway Lenne stopped Yuna and place her fingers on Yuna’s head, Lenne closed her eyes as the pair was engulfed in a brief white light. When it was over yuna looked at Lenne confused.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Something to hopefully prevent the nightmares.” Lenne replied looking fondly at her friend. “You deserve an untroubled rest.”

Yuna nodded, she wasn’t sure why she was so tired now, she went to go to her bed but found her hand held, she turned and saw Lenne.

“Something up?” Yuna asked.

“After you rest, please make things right with Tifa.” Lenne requested. “I will be there with you, so you need not worry about being alone.”

Yuna nodded, and Lenne ushered her to her bed, and in a very mother like fashion, made sure Yuna was comfortable. Yuna was quickly asleep and Lenne smiled as she left Yuna’s room.

Then it happened, a deluge of images flooded Lenne’s mind, ones she couldn’t make out, Lenne tried to ignore them as she stumbled out of her house. The images then got worse and she began hearing screaming, it was gibberish but got louder and louder, she stumbled not even sure where she was and eventually sank to her knees clutching her head, hoping and praying for this nightmare to end.

XXXXX

Tifa wandered aimlessly, the young woman was angry, angry at her best friend Yuna. Tifa acted in Yuna’s own best interest like she tends to do and this time Yuna scolded her. Tifa’s only crime was wanting to see Yuna safe. Tifa sighed angrily as she sat down under a tree.

“You seem pretty strong.” A voice said. Startled Tifa looked around for someone to match the voice but saw no one.

“Who are you? Where are you?” Tifa called out standing up.

“Get stronger, I want you at your strongest.” The voice continued.

“Ok!” Tifa shouted. “Just who the hell are you?!” Tifa got silence as a response. Tifa heard movement behind her and spun on her heels in a fighting stance, however she saw Katejina standing there.

“So, you heard it too.” Katejina stated. 

“I forgot about your hearing.” Tifa replied. “So, have you heard any voices?”

“No, but I’ve seen something.” Katejina said. “Out of the corner of my eye, just a flash, someone moving really fast.”

“So.” Tifa started. “Should I worry yet?”

“Well.” Katejina replied. “They haven’t attacked yet, or even done anything aside from being cryptic. Also, this is distracting from the real issue, I’m worried about.”

“You.” Tifa smirked. “Worried about me? Someone, you hardly ever talk to, I’m not even sure you like me!”

“I like you just fine.” Katejina remarked. “I just find your prying irritating and wish you would stop trying to get me to join in the crowd, I’m just not interested.”

“Why the hell are you even here?” Tifa asked.

“I was checking on you.” Katejina answered. “I really didn’t want you to go after Yuna.”

“I wouldn’t hurt her.” Tifa growled.

“What where you going to do Yuna, when Lenne stopped you from advancing on her?” Katejina questioned looking at Tifa.

“I.” Tifa stammered. “I don’t know. I was angry, as much as I want to say I wouldn’t hurt her. I don’t know, what I was going to do to her. That scares the hell out of me.”

Katejina was about to reply when she stiffened, Tifa noticed so when Katejina darted off, Tifa was hot on her heels. The pair ran to a clearing not too far from the house Yuna and Lenne shared, there they saw Lenne on her knees clutching her head. Tifa rushed to Lenne’s side and used a strong cure spell to help her friend. Lenne staggered to her feet with Tifa there to assist her.

“What happened?” Tifa asked.

“A flood of images I could not make out, and voices screaming words I failed to hear clearly.” Lenne said her voice weak. “This happened after I helped Yuna to bed, so she could rest.”

“She seemed fine earlier.” Tifa remarked sourly.

“She had dark circles under her eyes and seemed burdened with an unknown exhaustion.” Lenne continued.

“Like at the caves the same time we learned of you.” Katejina said suddenly. 

Tifa looked at the Viera for a moment then remembered. “Yeah, I remember, the Bone Dragon, Yunie being under its power, her feeling of dread.”

“Do you think I am responsible for this?” Lenne asked looking at Tifa.

“I hope not.” Tifa answered. “This just goes to support what I said earlier that you and Yuna need to be separated.”

“Yuna already said no.” Katejina cut in. “At least for tonight, I suggest learning to accept that.”

Tifa sighed angrily and gave a bitter laugh. “I only want to help her!”

“Then help her.” Shaden said as she walked up overhearing the discussion. “Be her friend, just because she’s doing it her way doesn’t mean she won’t need support from you.”

Tifa shook her head, Shaden had a point, Yuna would still need support, help, she was her friend. “You’re right Shaden.” Tifa said. “I may not agree with her choice but it’s hers to make. I need to respect that and maybe give her some space in that regard.”

Shaden nodded as she approached Tifa and Lenne. “Could one of you help me?” The elf asked her cheeks flushing as she held out the data sphere Yuna gave her earlier. “I can’t get this thing to work.”

Lenne took the sphere. “Let me try, these spheres are delicate, it is not wise to be too rough on them.” She explained as she turned the object in her palms.

“Really?” Tifa asked. “I’ve seen Yunie with the them and she just hits them.”

“Hmmm, well it seems like it is audio only.” Lenne observed. “I think I got some of it, I am never certain.” Lenne then tapped the sphere and the audio began playing.

“…..I don’t get why you are so upset!” Yuna voiced cried, she sounded upset.

“Because you’re wasting your life away!” another voice protested higher pitched, they could tell it was Rikku, Yunas cousin and friend. “You just sit on Besaide island all day long; you don’t CARE that the Gullwings broke up! You have your perfect little island life! You don’t care about us!”

“Of course, I care!” Yuna shot back. “I’m, here aren’t I?”

“Yeah.” Rikku snorted. “With your cousin the embarrassment!”

“I never said that!” Yuna protested.

“You don’t have to!” Rikku finished. “You know I thought this search for Paine would be like the old days. Boy was I ever wrong!”

“Rikku!” Yuna argued. “You’re impossible like this!”

Rikku then said something in her native Al Bhed tounge, upon hearing this Lenne’s eyes widened.

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT!” Yuna demanded sounding angrier than the listening women ever heard her.

“That’s it! I’m outa here!” Rikku announced. “Have fun finding your way back to your island paradise.”

“Rikku! RIKKU!” Yuna shouted angrily. “Rikku….”

The sphere gave way to static and the gathered women exchanged worried glances.

“That was…unsettling.” Tifa said.

“There seems to be more after the argument.” Lenne said and the sphere came to life again.

“Issaru?” Yuna questioned. “What are you doing here?”

“Lady Yuna.” Issaru said. “Rikku sent me to get you and bring you home.”

“Is she still mad?” Yuna asked.

“I’m sorry Lady Yuna.” Issaru replied. “Perhaps time will heal these wounds.”

“I sure hope so.” Yuna said wistfully. As the sphere faded out.

“Well that explains why she got upset when mentioning Rikku earlier.” Shaden noted.

“Well this was two years ago.” Tifa pointed out. “Rikku’s been here since then and she and Yuna got along great!”

“Friends and family argue.” Katejina said. 

“I wonder what Rikku said that got Yuna so mad.” Tifa questioned.

“Nothing that bears repeating.” Lenne replied. 

“You speak that language?” Shaden asked.

“Yes.” Lenne replied. “I am rather fluent in Al Bhed.”

“So, what do we do about Yuna?” Tifa asked. “It’s obvious this is still bothering her.”

“For now?” Lenne said. “Nothing, she is resting now, when she awakens, then we will talk to her. Not before.”

“Last time Rikku was here, she dropped these.” Katejina said holding out a sphere and another device, while still a sphere, it seemed more as a view screen.

“You held onto these?” Tifa asked

“Hello? Anyone there?” a voice called from the screen like sphere, then Rikku’s face appeared causing Katejina to drop the sphere.

“HELLSPAWN!” she cried.

Tifa was quick to grab the sphere. “Rikku?”

“Oh, hey Teef!” Rikku greeted. “What’s up?”

Tifa held up the sphere Shaden just gave her. “What do you know about the argument you had with Yuna?”

“A..Argument? With Yunie?” Rikku said nervously. “Well…ummm..I don’t really..remember?”

“Rikku,” Tifa said. “We saw the sphere or at least some of it, and it’s been bugging Yuna lately.”

Rikku moaned. “Well it was two weeks before Yunie jumped through that Portal thingie, Paine went missing so I grabbed Yunie and we searched for her. When it didn’t go well and we didn’t find anything, we had a fight that night. Then…I got really steamed at her and well…things got really bad…I kinda…left her there?”

“Yeah.” Tifa said. “We know that much someone named Issaru got her instead. So how long did it take you and Yuna to make up.”

“Longer than it should have.” Rikku sighed. “We were just really steamed at each other. I found out she was leaving and went to see her, it started as a fight, but ended up with us making up.”

“That’s good.” Tifa said. “I’m sorry for bringing this up Rikku, when we get it all squared away you can talk to Yuna, ok?”

“Okay.” Rikku replied. “Thanks.” Then the sphere went dark.

XXXXX

Tifa then got up as her friends went about doing other things. For Tifa though she did what she was doing before, basically wander around with no clear goal in mind. With the recent turn of events she felt herself rather petty for her feelings towards Yuna earlier. Tifa sighed as she found herself by a lake, where Yuna would often come to dwell on her thoughts.

Tifa sat down under a tree and starred at the lake, she just let her thoughts wander, until she saw someone join her, the longer hair told Tifa it was Lenne, who gave the woman a supportive smile.

“Losing yourself in thought?” Lenne inquired.

“Just thinking, is all.” Tifa replied. 

“About Yuna?” Lenne prompted.

“Yeah,” Tifa replied. “About Yuna, about how I was with her this morning, about what a jerk I was.”

“You had her best interests at heart.” Lenne stated. “she knows this, but she also desires the freedom to act on her own, to make mistakes and learn from them.”

“So, I’m supposed to let her fail?” Tifa questioned.

“It will happen.” Lenne said. “You cannot be with her all the time; she can make her own errors and succeed on her own.”

“I just worry.” Tifa said. “She’s my friend, I want what’s best for her.”

“As do I.” Lenne replied. “Yet only Yuna knows what she wants, we cannot make that claim for her. No matter how much we desire to, best we can do is respect her choices and try to work with her.”

“Yeah.” Tifa said weakly. “Sounds easy doesn’t it.”

“Nothing worth doing is ever easy Tifa.” Lenne said. “Yet we see it through some how do we not?”

“Because we have each other.” Tifa started. “Though there will be times when we are truly alone in whatever test is awaiting us.” 

“Tifa?” Lenne questioned tilting her head to the side. “Is something wrong?”

“I keep getting this feeling lately, like I’m being watched, observed.” Tifa said. “Earlier someone talked to me, but I didn’t see anyone just heard her voice. I just have this feeling that my greatest test will be coming, and I’ll be alone for it.”

“I too have felt something, much like you have.” Lenne replied. “The feeling of being watched, studied, it is an uneasy feeling.”

“Katejina has said she’s seen something, like movements.” Tifa commented. “She’s not worried, but I can’t help but think something is coming, something dangerous, is coming for us.”

“There is nothing we can do.” Lenne replied. “Aside from stay alert. Do not fret Tifa, I am sure we can overcome this newer obstacle.” She placed her hand on Tifa’s hand and gave it a supportive squeeze and well as a kind smile. “Stay positive my friend.”

Tifa nodded then gasped in pain as her still bruised ribs flared up in pain. She felt a warm sensation flow through her as Lenne healed her. “Thanks, Lenne.” Tifa smiled.

“Yuna still feels guilty?” Lenne asked.

“Yeah,” Tifa replied. “I’ve tried to get her to forget about it, but you know how she is. Thing is I really can’t fault her, if I had to do what she had to do, I’m sure I would be worse off than she is.”

“Let us hope we never have to find out.” Lenne said, she then pulled out two spheres.

“Those from earlier?” Tifa asked.

“Yes.” Lenne confirmed with a nod. “I heard them both in full.”

“I hope the one Katejina found isn’t as unsettling.” Tifa said wistfully.

“It is not, when Yuna awakens, I will play it for you and her.” Lenne assured Tifa.

“The other sphere?” Tifa asked.

“Sadly, more of them arguing.” Lenne admitted. “Only thing I can say is that it seems to stem from Rikku feeling that Yuna is embarrassed by her.”

“That’s difficult to picture.” Tifa said. “You haven’t met Rikku, but she shows up about three to four times a year to catch up with Yuna. The two of them are very close, that’s why I’m having a hard time with just how bad this fight between them was. It seems like Rikku just up and left Yuna stranded.”

“People act oddly in times of anger.” Lenne replied. “They do things out of anger they would never do if they had a clear head.” 

“I never heard Yunie sound so angry like she did after Rikku said whatever she said.” Tifa recalled with a slight shudder.

“We will get answers.” Lenne assured her friend as she stood up. “Come now it is too nice of a day to sit in the shade.” She extended her hand to Tifa.

Tifa looked at the sky where the sun was just leaving the position of high noon. “Yeah.” Tifa said. “a walk wouldn’t hurt.” She took Lenne’s hand and she was on her feet. “So how are you feeling after what happened earlier?” 

“I am fine.” Lenne said. “I only wish I knew the cause.”

“We’ll find out.” Tifa said clasping her friends’ hand. “Together, ok?”

“Yes.” Lenne agreed smiling at her fist fighter friend. “together.”

XXXXX

Noon quickly gave way to afternoon, in one house a young woman stirred lazily in her sleep, before opening her mixed eyes. Yuna lay in bed she heaved a happy sigh, no nightmares plagued her sleep this time, thus her brief period of sleep, felt more refreshing than the entire previous night’s rest. She thought of Tifa and her unseemly outburst targeting her earlier. Lenne had requested she make good with Tifa, now after her rest, she knew she had to make amends with her friend. Yuna sat up in her bed and brought out her garment grid. Again, she tried to switch into her gunner dress, like before she had no luck.

“Ok, that’s out.” Yuna said to herself. “Let me try something.”

Yuna held out her palms and concentrated, she thought of her guns. There was a light then her gun holster appeared in her palms and her guns. Yuna smiled a triumphant one. She fastened the holster around her waist. Maybe not the most fashionable, but at least she could defend herself. Yuna got out of bed, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

It was a pink roses petal, she remembered seeing one like it the previous day in the caves. Yuna quickly left bed and her room, she didn’t see anyone. She scanned the interior of her house and didn’t see anything. Yuna sighed to herself, whatever this was, she was sure in time she would learn more.

Yuna then left her home and scanned the area, she thought she saw two women walking. She walked their direction and noticed it was Tifa and Lenne, steeling herself for a potential confrontation Yuna continued her way. Tifa noticed Tifa saw her and went her direction. The two woman approached each other

“I’m sorry.” The said together.

“You’re sorry?” again together.

“No! I’m sorry!” the said again together.

The two friends then chuckled. As Tifa hugged Yuna. “I’m sorry Yunie.” Tifa explained. “I was only looking out for you; I hope you know that.”

“I know Tifa,” Yuna replied looking at her older friend. “It’s just that, I should be allowed to think and act on my own, make my own mistakes, and worse case, fail on my own. You won’t always be there to catch me when I fall, I need to accept that.”

“Yunie.” Tifa started.

“No, It’s ok Tifa.” Yuna said. “You’re my friend and very important to me, I want you by my side for as long as possible, but I also need to…well…be Yuna.” She ended with a timid smile.

Tifa smiled as she held Yuna close to her. Yuna smiled at Tifa, then noticed her expression. It was then when Lenne who was watching walked over with a sphere. Yuna felt Tifa’s arm around her shoulders. Tifa led Yuna to a hill and sat down next to Yuna, Lenne joined them, and Yuna noted the sphere.

“That’s the sphere I gave Shaden isn’t it?” Yuna asked then she saw her friends nod. “After Paine went missing, Rikku came and got me from Besaide to help look for her, it didn’t go well and that night, well I’m sure as you heard we had a huge fight, that ended with Rikku leaving me stranded, until the next day where she sent Issaru to get me. I felt terrible about the whole thing.”

“Well, the two of you did make amends.” Lenne said showing her another sphere. Yuna looked at Lenne with a look of utter shock.

“Last time she was here, Rikku left it here along with a comm sphere.” Tifa said. Tifa noticed Yuna’s face filled with apprehension. “We’ll be here with you Yunie.”

“Indeed.” Lenne added producing the sphere. “I will only play it, when you give the ok.”

“Play it Lenne.” Yuna said.

Lenne nodded and tapped the sphere where the audio began to play from the sphere.

“Oh…hey Rikku.” Yuna said barely able to keep the anger towards her cousin out of her voice.

“Hi Yuna.” Rikku said with the same tone of voice. “Enjoying the island life?”

“Why are you even here?” Yuna accused. “You didn’t care when you left me stranded.”

“I sent Issaru!” Rikku protested. “Also, I’m really sorry about that, about everything! I just…I got really steamed at you! Can I help it if I feel you’re just wasting your life away?”

“Rikku…” Yuna sighed. “I appreciate your concern; I do and what’s more is…. I think you’re right. I’ve had a lot of time to think about this whole mess. You know about the Portals forming right?”

“Yeah.” Rikku replied. “That’s why I’m here…kinda….I also wanted to whooph!” Rikku was cut off and just silence. “I’m really sorry Yunie…”

“It’s ok Rikku.” Yuna replied. “I think we were both upset over what happened earlier that day and we took it out on each other.” 

“So, about those Portals.” Rikku prompted.

“I’m….thinking of taking one, see where it leads me, where I wind up.” Yuna explained. “You got me thinking, that maybe, I need more, that I have to find. Also, Rikku, none of this would be possible without you.”

“Why me?” Rikku asked dumbfounded.

“Rikku.” Yuna started. “You got me off Besaide, it was you who encouraged me to find my own way and make myself happy. Without you I would still be in a temple settling disputes and dealing with marriage proposals. Rikku, you changed me for the better! I really hope you know that!”

“So, you aren’t embarrassed by me?” Rikku whined. 

“Of course not!” Yuna exclaimed. “I want to see you happy, just like you want to see me happy!”

“Really?” Rikku asked

“Of course!” Yuna repeated. “I just want to put this whole mess behind us! What do you say?”

“Ok!” Rikku cheered. “Let’s do it!”

The sphere ending with the two cousins giggling.

“So, I’m guessing you didn’t know about this sphere.” Tifa said when it was all over.

“No, I had no idea.” Yuna said. “Though this does fit into what Rikku would do, but why not give me the sphere when she was here?”

“Well perhaps you can ask her that yourself.” Lenne purred as she handed Yuna the comm sphere.

Yuna tensed, but felt supportive arms around her waist, Yuna smiled, without looking she knew it was Tifa and Lenne. She counted herself lucky to know such caring, supportive women. Yuna looked into the sphere and saw Rikku who looked worried.

“Rikku?” Yuna said.

“Oh, Yunie!” Rikku greeted. “Are..are you still cheesed at me?” 

“Of course not!” Yuna dismissed. “I got sad, because I thought about how unlike us that whole mess was. Now after everything I just want you to be happy, like you wanted me to be happy.”

“Are you happy?” Rikku asked.

Yuna looked to her left and right and saw Tifa and Lenne both looking at her, their expressions mirroring Rikku’s inquiry. “I couldn’t be happier.” Yuna found herself saying. “I have you to thank for Rikku.”

“Why me?” Rikku asked.

“Because you where the one who introduced me to life as a Gullwing, to a life where I was free to spread my wings and become me, the whole me!” Yuna explained. “Now Rikku I want the same for you, to be you the whole you.”

“I think I am,” Rikku replied. “I like flying around and getting into trouble…” Rikku was then cut off by a male voice speaking in Al Bhed, a voice Yuna recognized as Brothers. 

Brother and Rikku had a heated exchange which resulted in Rikku tossing the comm sphere at Brother, which hit him in the head sending him flying to the lower part of the Bridge on The Celsius the Airship the Gullwings used and getting knocked out.

“Not again.” A voiced complained from a control counsel. “I’m not picking him up, we can just leave him there.”

“That’s what I was planning.” Rikku said as she grabbed the comm sphere.

“Buddy and Brother?” Yuna questioned.

“Yup yup!” Rikku said happily. “Back to traveling Spira, scoring spheres and kicking tail!”

“That’s wonderful!” Yuna praised. “I knew you could do it! Keep it up!”

“Be good Yunie!” Rikku said as she waved, then the sphere went dark.

Yuna looked at Tifa and Lenne, who both smiled at her.

“See.” Tifa pointed out. “It all worked out in the end. Plus, now we know you’re happy here.”

“Of course, I am.” Yuna replied. “I’ve made great friends and really changed since I’ve been here. I wouldn’t give that up for anything, but I’m still happy Rikku is happy or that at least she’s made peace with what she likes doing. I remember getting mad at her during our argument for caring too much about others being happy and not giving herself any time. I shouldn’t have, that’s just how Rikku is. You kind of share that trait with her Tifa.”

“Really?” Tifa questioned. “How so?”

“You care about others.” Yuna explained. “Sometimes you care for others more than you care about yourself. I know I shouldn’t say anything, since you’ve really helped me since we’ve met. I just worry about you Tifa, I think, no, I know you deserve to be as happy as you make others feel.”

Tifa chuckled as she patted Yuna’s hand. “Of course, you’re worried about me.” Tifa said softly. “I am happy though, happy with friends like you and Lenne.”

“Why focus on others?” Yuna pressed. “I’m grateful for it, but why? You keep saying how I’m special, don’t you think you’re special Tifa?”

“It’s hard for me to say Yuna.” Tifa replied. 

“No, it’s not.” Yuna said suddenly animated. “You’re just being stubborn!”

“Wh…I..wha..” Tifa stammered.

“You’re very special!” Yuna stated as she got to her feet facing Tifa. “At least to me, you are! Maybe, you just need to find that out for yourself!” with a frustrated sigh Yuna walked off.

“What the hell was that all about?” Tifa asked looking at Lenne, who she could tell was just as confused by Yuna’s outburst.

“I…I am uncertain.” Lenne concluded with a chuckle and a shrug. “Yuna does have a point, though I must admit she had an…. interesting way of expressing it. You are very special to her and to myself as well, I do hope you know that.”

“Yeah,” Tifa replied. “I know.”

“You are burdened my friend.” Lenne observed. “We can help, but only if you let us. Yuna as well as yourself need to learn that others can shoulder the burdens. That we are strong enough.”

“I know Lenne.” Tifa repeated. “Maybe one day.”

“We are here for you.” Lenne assured.

“Thanks.” Tifa said. “That really does mean a lot.”

Lenne simply gave Tifa a reassuring smile and gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze. “Come.” Lenne said. “Let us find Yuna.”

Tifa nodded and she walked with Lenne by her side.

XXXXX

Yuna sighed to herself as she walked and shook her head. Again, she had an outburst, while not as bad as the one she had earlier, it didn’t fit with who she was. She knew Tifa and was thankful for her help and support. Still for Tifa to deny that she was special, it rubbed Yuna the wrong way. 

“Yuna?” a voice asked. Yuna turned around and saw Shaden. “Are you ok?” Yuna recalled her talk with Tifa. With a look of concern Shaden placed her palm briefly on Yuna’s forehead and cheeks. “Hmmm, I was afraid of this.” as she began walking Yuna following her.

“What’s wrong?” Yuna asked.

“It’s what I suspected the entire time.” Shaden continued.

“Is it bad?” Yuna questioned.

“Well.” Shaden said. “You’re human Yuna.”

“Whaa...?” Yuna stammered “You couldn’t have just said that?!”

“Why do you think it’s a bad thing?’ Shaden questioned. “People get upset, have disagreements, people get frustrated with each other.”

“As a summoner, I always had to be careful with what I said, because they didn’t want me upsetting the wrong person.” Yuna recalled. “ ‘Mind your words, this one can contribute much to our cause’ they would say all the time. Even after I defeated Sin and brought the Eternal Calm, I still had to be careful, then when I became a sphere hunter, I still was careful.”

“Yes,” Shaden agreed nodding her head. “You are a very polite and wonderful young woman, but you are still a person, when you see someone like Tifa denying herself happiness, you spoke out against it.”

“I shouldn’t have though.” Yuna protested. “If I do that all the time, no one will want to talk to me at all, but if I don’t…”

“You have to pick and choose your battles.” Shaden advised her voice calm and even. “Which battles you fight, which are worth it, and which ones you are best served walking away from.”

“Well I’m not walking away from this with Tifa.” Yuna said. “She might not think so, but to me she’s special, I just want her to know that.”

“I’m sure she wants you to admit the same thing.” Shaden pointed out.

Yuna stopped and hung her head, “Yeah.” Was all she said.

“I see the two of you as special.” Shaden said. “You are special in your way to inspire others to follow you and your humble heart. Tifa is special in her boldness and her out going nature, and her tendency to rub her outgoing nature onto others. Yet neither of you see these special traits in yourselves.”

“Why are things that should be easy, so hard?” Yuna questioned casting her gaze to the blue sky above her. Shaden went to her side and wrapped a supportive arm around Yuna’s shoulder. “Fighting fiends, monsters and giant machines that want to destroy the world, that’s easy! Facing a friend who I was afraid I upset, and I can’t muster up the courage to talk to them.”

“It’s a tricky path.” Shaden comforted. “But I’m optimistic about you surviving it. You’re a strong young woman Yuna, never doubt that.”

“Thanks, Shaden.” Yuna replied with a smile. “You do know that I do consider you a very close and dear friend, right?”

“Yes.” Shaden answered looking at the woman she viewed as a daughter like figure. “Something I’ll always treasure and hold dear.” Shaden moved her arm from Yuna’s shoulder to take hold of her hand. “I want to show you where I go to do my thinking.”

Yuna nodded and allowed her friend to lead her to their destination. Shaden took the curious Yuna past the boundaries of the town to a nearby cliff side that served to shelter the small village. Shaden led Yuna into a cave and stopped.

“A cave?” Yuna questioned. “Well…. it’s…. Shaden it’s a cave.”

Shaden’s only response was a chuckle before she runs towards the opposite wall and passed right through! Yuna gasped as she went to the wall Shaden went through. Slowly she stuck her arm through, which passed through the illusion, Yuna then felt her arm grabbed and got pulled through!

Yuna was pulled through with a surprised scream before finding herself on the ground on a cliff side. She picked herself up and took in her surroundings.  
“Where are we?” she asked.

Shaden led her friend to the edge and sat down Yuna sitting beside her. “Just look.” Shaden urged. “Take in the view Yuna.” 

Yuna set her blue and green mixed eyes on the sky and was amazed. She saw a flock of birds flying across the deep blue sky. Rolling white clouds lazily made their way across the sky. Yuna noticed how high up they where, she thought she saw Forestria, but wasn’t too sure. Still she was taken with the beauty. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered breathlessly.

“Isn’t it?” Shaden asked. “Whenever I need to just remind myself of things, I come up here. To sort myself out, to take a deep breath, to focus myself.”

“How did we get up here?” Yuna asked. “I don’t remember a climb of any sort.”

“The illusionary wall also doubles as a teleporter.” Shaden explained. “Far as I can tell it’s been like this for years. A wizard likely made it, so they could have a haven.”

“So why show me?” Yuna asked.

“To give you someplace where you can get lost in thought without someone finding you.” Shaden replied. “To give you a safe haven, a place to call your own, to get away from it all.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you Shaden.” Yuna said.

“Sunset is soon, and you must see it.” Shaden insisted as she summoned a necklace, she then stood up and fastened it around Yuna’s neck. “For on our way back.”

“That’s sweet of you to do.” Yuna said looking at her friend. “All of this is really nice of you to do for me, but I really shouldn’t.”

“Tifa can wait.” Shaden said bluntly. “She’s a grown woman, and while I care for her, there are times where she does need to give you some room.”

“I…I guess you’re right.” Yuna admitted. “She can wait for a bit.”

“That’s the spirit.” Shaden smiled. “This gives me some quality you and me time.”

The two friends chuckled as they clasped hands and waited.

XXXXX

Tifa sighed as she looked around. “No sign of her, not in any of her usual sulking or thinking spots.” Tifa stated.

“Then we leave her be.” Lenne suggested. “She will find us when she wishes to speak to us.” Tifa nodded her agreement. “You seem preoccupied.”

“Yeah.” Tifa said absently. “I’ve got a lot on my mind, things that I’ve been thinking about lately.”

“I am here if you wish to talk.” Lenne offered with a smile.

“Thanks, Lenne.” Tifa replied with a smile as the two friends continued walking. Then after a few minutes. “Yunie reminds me of someone, someone I lost a long time ago.”

“What where they like?” Lenne questioned.

“It’s weird, she was normally just sweet and innocent, but very determined if she set her mind to something. I remember wanting to protect her, but I can’t tell you how many times she ended up protecting me.” Tifa recalled. “I miss her, before I met Yunie I would miss this person so much it actually hurt. Then I met Yuna, the hurt started to go away, the pain of loss started to go away. I still miss her of course, but now it doesn’t hurt; I just wish she was here with me, enjoying this, she would really enjoy this, you would have really liked her Lenne.” Tifa looked at Lenne whose eyes were closed. “Lenne?”

“I’m glad you’re happy Tifa.” A voice said, the sounded like it was coming from the air.

“AERITH?” Tifa cried.

“Keep at it, keep growing, you can do it, you always could.” The voice continued. 

“Aerith!” Tifa called out again, but the voice was gone. Tifa sank to her knees. “Don’t go, please, don’t go!”

“It’s your time Tifa.” The voiced called. “It’s time for you to be happy, for you to let them embrace you as much as you’ve embraced them, I know you can do it Tifa.”

The voice faded and Tifa remained still on her knees as tears started rolling down her cheek. She felt Lenne wrap her arms around her in a hug, which Tifa returned. “Thanks.” Was all an emotional Tifa could muster.

Lenne said nothing as she knelt beside her older friend, she felt Tifa tremble in her embrace as she cried softly. Lenne was silent as she stroked Tifa’s hair to comfort the woman.   
Seconds stretched to a minute then the minute stretched to five minutes, then to ten, twenty, a half hour had passed when Tifa looked up a Lenne. The songstress gave Tifa a comforting smile. Tifa sniffled as she stood up as looked at Lenne with a slight smile.

“Thanks” Tifa said again. “Guess I needed to let it all out.”

“It is what friends are here for.” Lenne reminded her. “However, I can see now why you are so protective of Yuna, even to the extreme of being overprotective.”

“Is it wrong of me to want to see Yunie safe and happy?” Tifa questioned.

“Yuna is just starting to spread her wings she is becoming her own person and starting her journey into adulthood.” Lenne explained.

“She’s already an adult.” Tifa pointed out

“She is twenty-one years of age.” Lenne corrected. “At the cusp of adulthood, though she does handle herself like an adult. Yet she is young, at times she can be headstrong and stubborn in her courses of action. You are important to her Tifa, yet she needs room, to grow, if you are always there to catch her when she falls, she will never fall. This will hurt her in the future, make her afraid to fail, unwilling to fail.”

“You make it sound like you want her to fail.” Tifa retorted the anger becoming obvious in her voice, though she tried to remain calm.

“Failure is part of life, we all fail.” Lenne answered. “However, failure does not determine who we are, it is how we cope with failure. Do we learn from the mistakes made? Or are we doomed to repeat them? One thousand years ago, I failed, I failed Shuyin and I failed myself when I died under Bevelle, yet I made peace, faded away for over a thousand years. Failure makes us stronger, helps our resolve, while we should not strive to fail, we should not fear it. It is simply another life lesson.”

“I hate failing.” Tifa admitted. “When I fail people suffer! Friends die, because I wasn’t fast enough, because I couldn’t come through for them!”

“I am sorry Tifa.” Lenne apologized approaching her friend. 

“It’s fine.” Tifa said. “Look Lenne, I need some time alone.” Tifa went to leave but found her hand grabbed by Lenne.

“I did not mean to hurt you.” Lenne explained.

“Yeah.” Tifa said softly as she gently squeezed Lenne’s hand before removing her hand from Lenne’s loose grasp. “I know Lenne, I just need some time to myself. Ok?”

Lenne nodded hesitantly as she watched her friend walk off. She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt. Tifa was her friend and she only wanted to help her. Yet now Lenne knew she would have to wait, the songstress looked at the sky, the sun was starting it’s decent, ending the day and beginning the night. Lenne sighed as she made her way to a spot to watch the sun set and the stars come out.

XXXXX

Tifa sighed as she walked, first Yuna now Lenne. Today seemed to be the day for petty arguments. Still what Lenne said did sting, that Yuna would have to spread her wings and be allowed to fail, still Tifa knew failure.

She failed to keep the plate from dropping on the Sector 7 Slums, she failed to save Jessie and Biggs, failed to protect Aerith, failed to keep a lunatic from destroying her hometown. Her life was a string of failures, and she didn’t want Yuna to endure that pain. 

Tifa sat down cross legged on a hillside and winced in pain as her tender ribs flared in pain. Tifa concentrated as she used a healing Materia to ease the pain. Tifa closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath, she then proceeded to take a series of slow deep breaths in order to calm her body and mind.

Tifa then heard someone near her she kept her eyes closed.   
‘Go away whoever you are.’ Tifa thought, however the person didn’t she felt whoever it was as they poked and prodded her. ‘Ok, that’s annoying!’ Tifa thought again. Tifa tried to ignore the intruder but then felt hot breath on her face, and a hand on her breast ‘OK! That’s tears it!’

Tifa’s eyes snapped open to see Roxanne’s face right in hers. Tifa gave a frightened yelp as she backed away from the Viera.

“WHAT THE F…” Tifa started but was thankfully cut off by another harsh cry of

“ROXANNE!” Marjorie scolded as she grabbed her little sister. “What are you doing?!”

“I thought she was hurt.” Roxanne explained. Marjorie looked at her sister then to Tifa.

“I’m sorry, sometimes Roxanne can be curious.” Marjorie explained hoping to prevent an issue.

“It’s fine.” Tifa found herself saying she looked at the Viera and reached out her hand. “This you can touch.”

Roxanne grabbed the gloved hand and gasped. “It feels so leathery!” she exclaimed as she felt the gloved portion of the hand.

“It’s a glove.” Tifa said as she removed the glove. She held out her hand to the young Viera. Roxanne took the hand.

“It’s really soft.” Roxanne marveled. Tifa simply smiled.

“Roxanne.” Marjorie inserted. “Why don’t you go see Katejina? See if she can teach you some tracking tricks.”

“Ok.” Roxanne agreed with a nod. “Bye!” she ran off waving before making several leaps and vanishing into the trees.

“I’m really sorry about her.” Marjorie apologized. “She’s been really curious about everything. She’s been a handful to say the least.”

“But something tells me, you wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tifa said a smile on her face.

“I have my little sister back.” Marjorie admitted. “Sure, I’ll scold her and yell at her, but also praise her and love her! After a year I have her back.”

“Wait?” Tifa pointed out. “A year! Wasn’t it six months before?”

Marjorie felt her cheeks turn red as she was caught. She stammered trying to find the right words, then she heard a voice.

“So, it was a year.” Came the familiar growl of Katejina. The older Viera looked at her younger sister. Marjorie turned to Tifa; whose expression was a wounded one.

“Why lie to us?” Tifa asked. “Marjorie if you need help…”

“It’s none of your business!” Marjorie yelled as Roxanne joined the group. Marjorie led her younger sister away and the two younger Viera vanished into the tree line, not giving the expected answers. Tifa went to go after them but found Katejina blocking her way.

“Let them go.” Katejina advised.

“Kate?” Tifa questioned.

“It’s ok, Tifa.” Katejina responded. “I suspected she wasn’t being honest, but I knew that if she was, there was a good reason.”

“You going to be alright?” Tifa asked the concern evident in her voice.  
“I will be.” Katejina replied. “It could take time, but we’ll see eye to eye eventually.”

“Well, if you ever feel the need…” Tifa started.

“Thanks,” Katejina said. “It’s just not my style. I appreciate your concern though.”

“Ok.” Tifa said with a nod. 

“How about you?” Katejina asked looking at woman. 

“I highly doubt it Kate.” Tifa replied. 

“You can’t always be there for her.” Katejina pointed out. 

“Why is it everyone is ok with letting my friends fail?” Tifa questioned angrily. “I’m not going to let her fail, or any of you fail!”

“It will happen though.” Katejina responded. “Why do you fear it so much?”

“Because I’ve failed.” Tifa cried. “I don’t want to lose more friends; I’ve lost too many. I can’t lose them, Kate! I just…. can’t!”  
“I know.” Katejina replied. “You have to trust them, if they do fall, they need someone to help pick them back up. To bolster their confidence, to assure them things will be ok. To be their friend.”

“Wow.” Tifa admitted. “You’re actually are pretty good at the whole pep talk thing.”

“We all have our skills.” Was Katejina’s reply. “You’re a capable woman Tifa. Never forget that.”

“Yeah.” Tifa admitted, then in the distance she spotted someone in the distance. “Could you excuse me Kate?”

“Of course.” Katejina said. “Don’t worry about Marjorie and myself, things will mend themselves.”

“I hope so.” Tifa added. Katejina gave a nod and leapt away and Tifa made her way towards the person in the distance.

XXXXX

Lenne sighed to herself as she wrapped her arms around her knees. An innocent observation and a friend took offence. Lenne knew Tifa was very prideful she admired it about the woman. Lenne shook her head, much like with Yuna she bonded with Tifa almost instantly. Yet she still lacked the experience, as only a month had passed since her rebirth. Lenne didn’t know Tifa as well as Yuna or Shaden did, thus she was still unfamiliar with Tifa’s quirks, such as Tifa’s self-doubt. Lenne knew Tifa was strong, very strong, both mentally and physically.

It hurt Lenne to see Tifa express her doubts and shame, to see her older friend upset by her past. Though Tifa was not open about some of her past, Lenne knew Tifa bore many burdens. Burdens she didn’t need to bear alone; in that respect she was much like Yuna. Both had the habit of shouldering their burdens alone, of suffering the pain from their past in silence.

Lenne only wanted to help them, and for her the reason was simple. She didn’t want them to give into their hatred and bitterness like her former lover Shuyin. After they faded, they where together again, however it was short lived, Shuyin’s bitterness took hold again, turning him again into a vengeful shade.

She wouldn’t let that happen again! Not with her new friends! Lenne hated violence and fighting, but she knew how to fight, and she would fight in order to protect her new family! Lenne gasped as someone sat down next to her.

“Tifa!” she exclaimed.

“No hard feelings?” Tifa asked.

“Of course not.” Lenne answered. “I only...”

“Want to help.” Tifa finished. “It’s appreciated.”

“I do understand the motives you have.” Lenne said. “To protect us, keep us safe. I want to protect you. Keep you safe, however I can.”

“We watch each other’s backs.” Tifa explain. “Protect each other, help each other, be there for each other. That’s all we can do, but it’s enough.”

“All we can do is be there.” Lenne said. 

“Yeah.” Tifa said looking down. She felt Lenne’s hand on her shoulder and looked up and smiled at her friend. “We got this!”

“Indeed.” Lenne replied. “Sunset is nearly upon us; do you wish to watch it with me?”

“You have to ask?” Tifa questioned smiling.

Lenne chuckled as she easily switched to sitting cross legged and watched the sunset with her friend.

XXXXX

The sun set capturing the attention of people who gazed in wonder as the natural wonder of a sunset. On a cliffside outside the village of Forestria two women observed the sunset. Yuna sat still after the sun set, she felt Shaden next to her gently take her hand.

“That was nice.” Yuna commented. 

“Yes,” Shaden agreed. “Very pleasant and enjoyable just you and me.”

“Shaden, I...” Yuna started.

“I meant nothing by it, I’m busy most of the time and you have things you do.” Shaden said. “It’s just nice to spend time with you, that’s all I meant.”

“Yeah.” Yuna agreed. “It was nice to spend some time with you, you know you’re always welcome, right?”

“I know Yuna.” Shaden admitted. “Come on, we should get going.”

Shaden led her friend out of their secret haven and soon the duo where at the mouth of the cave.

Yuna noticed Tifa and Lenne not too far away. She felt Shaden place two necklaces in her hand and gave her a light, playful shove in the direction of her friends. Yuna walked towards the pair who looked up and smiled as Yuna approached. She handed then the necklaces and prepared to leave but found both Tifa and Lenne grabbed one of her hands, Yuna then felt a light push, with a surprised yelp Yuna fell to a sitting position in between Tifa and Lenne.

Yuna felt her cheeks flush red with embarrassment, as she failed to find any sort of words to say.

“Lenne?” Shaden questioned. “Do you mind lending me a hand on a late-night experiment?”

“Certainly.” Lenne agreed as she stood up.

“Don’t have too much fun without us.” Shaden teased as she left with Lenne, leaving Yuna and Tifa together.

The two friends where engulfed in an awkward silence as neither could find the proper words.  
“I’m not apologizing.” Yuna said suddenly. “You’re special, at least to me you are!”

“You’re special to me too Yuna.” Tifa admitted not taking her deep red eyes off her friend. “You’ve been the best part of my two years here, you and Shaden and well of course Lenne.”

“I know you have my best interests at heart Tifa.” Yuna continued. “I really do appreciate it, but at the same time, I need to blossom, I need to be me. I know you won’t always be there to catch me when I fall.”

“I know.” Tifa admitted. “But even if I can’t catch you, I’ll be the first one to help you up.”

“That’s what I really want.” Yuna admitted. “To know that if I do fail, someone will be there to help me up and help me try again.”

“I’ll be there.” Tifa comforted as she wrapped her strong arms around Yuna’s waist, a move that made Yuna smile in comfort.

“I like when you do that.” Yuna noted.

“Why’s that?” Tifa questioned though she was pleased.  
“Because.” Yuna said. “It makes me feel safe, gives me comfort, that no matter how bad things get, you’ll be there, always.”

“You will be.” Tifa assured her. “As long as I have anything to say about it.”

“You won’t always be there.” Yuna countered shifting her body so she was next to Tifa. “Tifa, I’m not them, I’m not whoever you feel you failed.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Tifa growled the anger obvious. “I just want to see you safe. You…you don’t have to end up like her, like Aerith…”

“I can’t tell you I won’t.” Yuna returned. “What I can tell you, is that as long as we’re together, I’ll do whatever I can, to keep you safe and to stay safe.”

Tifa, wrapped her arm around Yuna. “I’m sorry Yunie.” Tifa apologized. 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Yuna replied wrapping her arm around Tifa’s slender waist. “So, what was she like?”

“You would have liked her,” Tifa recalled. “Such a strong will and strong desire to do the right thing. Maybe that’s why I’m so protective of you. I don’t want to lose you too soon like I lost her.”

“I appreciate that Tifa.” Yuna replied as she rested her head on Tifa’s strong shoulder. “I don’t want anything to happen to any of us, but we really can’t dwell on it. We have to move ahead, I’m not worried, I have you with me.”

Tifa nuzzled close to the woman she loved like a sister. “I’ll always be by your side.” She purred.

“Same here.” Yuna whispered back. 

Thus, the two women as close as sisters sat and watched as bring lights dotted the inky blackness giving the two women something to see.

XXXXX

Shaden and Lenne walked until their friends were out of sight, it was there Lenne paused in her step and set her warm brown eyes upon Shaden.

“There was no experiment.” Lenne stated. “Was there?”

Shaden chuckled as she shook her head. “I figured we should give those two some space.”

“This is common?” Lenne asked.  
“About once every month or two.” Shaden remarked. “Normally over nothing too big. You know how it is, Tifa’s bold and outgoing and Yuna’s shy and reserved. They’re bound to clash occasionally. Normally there is some yelling and one of them storms off, then a few hours later it’s like nothing happened.

“Friends fight.” Lenne noted.

“Yep.” Shaden confirmed. Then she noted a look as sadness in Lenne’s eyes. “You alright?”

“I was simply thinking about my family.” Lenne stated. She felt Shaden take her hand.

“Want to talk about it?” Shaden offered. Upon seeing Lenne nod, Shaden lead her to her house. Where Shaden sat down on a chair on her porch, Lenne did the same. “Tea?” Lenne shook her head no. Shaden sat down hands in her lap and looked at the songstress.

“My childhood was not an easy one.” Lenne recalled with a sigh. “My mother worked hard to support three children. Anjai my older sister was no help, constantly out and involved with a bad crew, my younger sister Chrona tried to help as much as she could. Thus, it fell to me most of the time to help my mother.”

“Where was your father?” Shaden asked.

“That…..that….” Lenne stammered the anger obvious. “They were not a factor in my life, in fact I am like this because I loathe them!”

“Your proper way of speaking and good mannerisms? Fact you don’t use contractions?” Shaden questioned.

“Yes.” Lenne said with a nod. “The only time, they even tried was after I became famous, that was only for the money, which was needed to feed an addiction to betting on Blitzball games. Then…that night…that horrible night…”

“Lenne.” Shaden pled. “You don’t have to do this, this is my fault, I had no idea your past was so traumatic.” She left her seat and went to Lenne’s side and knelt taking her friends hand to try to calm her.

“This needs to be told.” Lenne whimpered. “They were drunk and far plane knows what else was wrong that night, that would lead him to….to…” Lenne tightened her grip on Shaden’s hand, so much that the elf had to resist the urge to cry out in pain. 

“Rape his own daughter.”

Shaden gasped in shock as she looked at Lenne who was crying. She hugged her friend best as she could. “You don’t have to continue.” Shaden begged.

“I fought him off, thanks to self-defense classes I enrolled in to protect myself.” Lenne recalled. “I ran, I ran home to mother where I thought I would be safe, but I was followed. Yet my mother acted, the only action she took in my fifteen years alive at the point against that monster. She stabbed him several times and drove him off warning him to never return. Or she would kill him.”

“So, what happened?” Shaden asked.

“Matters improved.” Lenne stated. “After learning of what happened Anjai cleaned up her life, was more of a sister and a friend to me. I was able to use the money I earned to help my family. Then of course, my summoner gifts awoke, and the rest, you can put together.”

“So, have you told anyone else this?” Shaden questioned rubbing her aching hand. Lenne shook her head and she healed Shaden’s hand.

“No.” Lenne said. “You are the first.”

“You know it wasn’t all bad.” Shaden noted. “The past shapes who we are, you’re a wonderful person who cares deeply about her family and friends. A person who I’m deeply honored to call my friend.”

Lenne nodded and the two unlikely friends tenderly embraced. 

XXXXX

As the night went on two young women lays on their backs observing the stars. Tifa lay with her hands behind the back of her head. Yuna lay with her hands folded on her stomach, also her eyes were closed. Tifa noticed her sleepy friend, she sat up and gave Yuna a gentle shake.

“Mmm..” Yuna moaned sleepily “Whaa...” She noticed Tifa looking at her and her cheeks flushed red. “Oh! I’m sorry Tifa.”

“It’s ok.” Tifa assured as she extended her hand to Yuna. Yuna took the hand and Tifa pulled her dear friend to her feet. “Let’s get you home, so you can have a good night’s sleep.”

“Tifa?” Yuna asked. She turned to look at her friend. “Thanks for being there, for me, for caring about me.”

“Anytime.” Tifa replied with a warm smile. With that she led her friend home.

On their way the passed Shaden’s house where Shaden and Lenne where on her front porch talking, both noticed the pair.

“Heading home?” Shaden asked.

“Yep.” Tifa answered. “Yuna was drifting off, so I’m taking her home.”

“I will join you.” Lenne said as she joined her friend followed by Shaden.

As a group the foursome made their way to Yuna’s house. Lenne was first and opened the door for her friend and proceeded to make her way to Yuna’s room, when she again heard the voices, this time whispers but still incomprehensible.

At the same time Yuna cried out and sank to her knees. Faithfully Tifa and Shaden where at her side. Yuna took hold of both of their hands. Then in a voice not entirely her own

“I am sorry, sleep”

With that her friends crumpled to the ground in a sound sleep. Lenne noticed and looked at Yuna.

“What have you done to them?!” Lenne demanded angrily.

“They are asleep.” Come the response, though it came from Yuna, the voice sounded mixed. “You rejected me, part of you, left us in this host. Yet this is not all, there is more a feeling of evil in this host not of her making.”

“What can I do?” Lenne asked.

“Purge it.” The voice replied. “She is strong.”

Lenne strode to Yuna and placed her hand o Yuna’s chest and let a pulse of light surge through Yuna. Lenne saw pyreflies emerge from Yuna’s body as she staggered. She also saw Roxanne shyly poke her head in, likely alerted.

“Yuna!” Lenne cried.

“I am fine.” Yuna whispered. “Please reclaim the part of you in this host, she is very tired.”

“Return.” Lenne requested holding her friends’ hand. Lenne saw pyreflys emerge from Yuna and proceed into her, she got memories back, one’s she wasn’t even sure she lost. She also noticed Tifa and Shaden start to wake up.

Yuna stood there with a vacant look, then she was coated in lights and was returned to her gunner attire. Then with a gentle sigh, Yuna collapsed to the ground, only a lightning quick Roxanne was able to catch her. Tifa was able to catch Lenne as she fainted.

Wordless the friends set Yuna and Lenne to bed. In hopes the next day would provide answers.

END CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7: The Unexpected

CHAPTER 7: THE UNEXPECTED

In a house near the edge of Forestria lived two women, two women who where now laying nude in bed next to each other.

“That do the trick?” One asked her platinum colored hair that ran to the small of her back complimenting her dark brown skin tone.

“You know it did.” Her lover sighed. Her hair was shoulder length and was purple. “You were great Sleet.” Her most distinguishing feature was a purple facial mark, that encircled her left eye.

Sletisha known better by her code name Sleet smiled. “You weren’t too bad yourself Rayne.”

Rayne got out of bed and slipped on her pajama which consisted of white pants and a matching shirt. Sleet followed slipped on a blue bathrobe. The couple looked at each other and kissed a slow passion filled kiss. Rayne looked at her wedding ring, she could still hardly believe that a year ago she married her childhood sweetheart, the woman she always loved.

“I love you Sleet.” She whispered.

“I love you too, Rayne.” Sleet purred wrapping her arms around her wife.

The young couple went into their living room where sleet opened the blinds. There on a hill not too far from their house they saw two women

“Hey Rayne.” Sleet observed. “Check it out.”

Rayne giggled upon the scene. “Think they have a clue?”

“Likely not.” Sleet replied. “Did we have a clue?”

“I always did.” Rayne responded. “Also did the short hair one change her outfit?”

“A change for the better.” Sleet chided. “Really a rose-colored hood?”

“I liked it.” Rayne stated. “Went with her personality.”

“You met them?” Sleet asked.

“A couple times, no deep talk or anything like that. They seem nice.” Rayne replied. “Kind of remind me of you really.”

“How’s that?” Sleet asked.

“Totally clueless.” Rayne smiled.

“Oh, like you knew.” Sleet replied.

“Since the day I first saw you.” Rayne purred wrapping her arms around Sleet. “I thought to myself, I’m gonna marry that girl, and guess what I did?”

“I don’t regret it.” Sleet said as the couple kissed yet again. Rayne smiled at Sleet, her wife, her soul, her everything.

“So.” Rayne said breaking the tender mood. “You talk to our source at all? Any chance we won’t have to do this job?” She then shut the blinds and looked at her wife. 

“Rayne.” Sleet started.

“Don’t you DARE lie to me!” Rayne growled.

“No, alright!” Sleet confessed. “I didn’t get us out of it!”

“Oh, and what’s your reasoning this time?” Rayne scoffed.

“A Million gil.” Sleet responded “Each!”

“REALLY?!” Rayne exclaiming dramatically throwing her arms up. “Money?”

“Think what you can do with it!” Sleet pressed. “You can get your mom into a better home, one that takes better care of her.”

“She’s fine where she is.” Rayne insisted. “She treated well, and she’s not ignored!”

“I’ve seen the workers there, they don’t care, half the time they loaf around.” Sleet continued.

“Only that one guy!” Rayne countered. “The rest of the staff actually work. Also, I think I saw that girl there, the short haired one.”

“Can’t wrap my head around that one.” Sleet muttered. “Rumor has it she was a big timely celebrity where she came from, before taking a portal here.”

“Getting off track.” Rayne sighed. “Look, Sleet, sweetie, my love, our money situation...”

“Sucks!” Sleet cut in. “We deserve better, you deserve better.”

“We could live in a cave and as long as I’m with you, it wouldn’t matter.” Rayne countered. “What’s this really about?”

“At our wedding my own family didn’t show.” Sleet recalled. “Only our butler and maid showed up and even for that they screwed them over. I want to hit it big, just once. Just to show I can, that I’m capable.”

“Fine.” Rayne conceded. “But there are conditions. One this goes south, and we don’t get paid, we BOTH get honest jobs. Two you sleep out here tonight, because I want to be mad at you.”

“One, ok, I’ll get a j…. a j…. a j-aaaaawwwww…” Sleet stammered.

“SLEET!” Rayne barked.

“I’ll got a j… one of those things where you work.” Sleet said feebly

“Say the word!” Rayne insisted.

“I’ll get a JOB!” Sleet forced herself to say. “Please Rayne, don’t make me sleep on the couch!”

“It’s nice and comfy.” Rayne said. “It will teach you a lesson, hopefully.” Rayne then went to their room and returned with a pile of sheets, and Sleet’s bed shirt and matching pants

“Oh, come on!” Sleet protested a final effort.

“Sletisha.” Rayne purred looking at her wife. “I love you; I love you with all my heart, with all that I am. You complete me and I complete you, for the rest of our days.”

“Did…did you just say your wedding vow?” Sleet asked.

“Sleet.” Rayne sighed. “I love you, for you. I’ll do this job, but after that I’m done! Got it?”

“Yeah.” Sleet sighed. “I got it.”

Rayne went over to her soul mate and the two again engaged in a slow passion filled kiss.

“Goodnight.” Rayne purred as she went to their room and shut the door.

Sleet sighed as she opened the blinds to look outside. They were still there only now laying down. Sleet chuckled as she closed the blinds, removed her bathrobe and put on her pajamas. She lay on the couch after grabbing a blanket from the pile Rayne brought and soon enough found herself asleep.

XXXXX

The following morning Rayne woke up and looked longingly at the empty space next to her. She loved Sleet with all her heart, yet she knew there were times when she needed to show tough love. She couldn’t really fault Sleet; she was right when she said their money situation sucked. They ran through what money they had and now where struggling. If Sleet was correct about the million gil each for this job, it would be a huge help to them.

Rayne had lived in Forestria her entire life, she had connections and that helped, but she didn’t want charity. Rayne sighed as she pulled her bathrobe on, she went into her living room where she was greeting by the worst sound ever. She saw Sleet asleep and snoring up a storm, she noticed how her wife lay, with her ass up in the air.

With a giggle Rayne shook her head and went into the bathroom to prepare for her day. 

Twenty minutes later a much-refreshed Rayne exited her bathroom and saw her wife still in that undignified position.

“She had her chance.” Rayne chuckled.

She went to her wife and with a fluid motion slapped her exposed butt cheeks! Sleet awoke with a startled yelp and glared daggers at her chuckling wife.

“REALLY?” Sleet exclaimed.

“Too tempting!” was Rayne’s reply before going to Sleet.

“Still pissed?” Sleet asked.

“Was never pissed.” Rayne replied “Remember, this is it.” She gave Sleet a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna get dressed.” Rayne left, Sleet followed but Rayne stopped her, shooting her a teasing smile before closing the door.

“I’ve seen you naked before!” Sleet called.

In response the door opened as Rayne handed her a bundle of clothes and some towels. “Shower and dress.” She ordered “When you’re done, I’ll show you my new work clothes.”

Grumbling Sleet went into the bathroom to get ready for her day.

A half hour later Sleet left the bathroom fully dressed. She was wearing dark gray sleeveless top with a high collar and a low-cut V-neck, long gloves that went down to her elbows, and match pants and boots. She noticed her wife.

Rayne had one a long sleeved royal blue tunic it also had a low-cut V-neck and a high collar though hers was folded back, the sleeves where mixed with a lighter shade of blue that ran through the outfit. She had on matching gloves, leggings and boots.

“Very nice.” Sleet commented going to her wife. “Very sexy.”

“Same to you.” Rayne teased as she tenderly wrapped her arms around Sleet’s slender waist. “So, you gonna meet our source today?”

“Yeah.” Sleet confirmed. “I should go do that, though if you can give me an alternative…”

“Just go.” Rayne giggled removed her arms from around her and giving her a playful shove. “Catch up with me later.”

With a slight chuckle Sleet left the house, and Rayne left soon after.

XXXXX

Rayne walked through Forestria, she loved this small little town, it brought back memories, from the tiny schoolhouse, to the woods that surrounded the town. Rayne knew the town and the area like the back of her hand. She approached a larger building; Rayne paused and took a deep breath before entering.

When she entered, she saw a desk in the lobby manned by an older woman who smiled upon seeing Rayne.

“Well hello Rayne.” She greeted.

“Good morning Nurse Polm.” Rayne returned. “How is she today?”

“Oh, she’s splendid today.” Polm said. “We have Miss Lockhart with her, just straightening up.”

“Miss Lockhart?” Rayne echoed tilting her head to the side.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Nurse Polm apologized. “Tifa Lockhart, you know her? Long dark hair, very pretty?”

“Oh yeah.” Rayne recalled. “What about the one who normally helps her?”

“I guess she’s under the weather.” Polm replied. “Anyway, go ahead I think she’s expecting you.”

Rayne thanked the nurse and made her way down the hall towards a room where the door was slightly ajar. She stopped and looked into a nearby mirror, she adjusted her shirt and checked her hair. She approached the door and noticed it was still slightly ajar. She gently knocked on the door using her knocks to gently push the door open.

The door opened and Rayne was greeted by a gorgeous young woman with brown hair, she was wearing a white tank top over a black sports bra, her arms where bare as where her hands, she had two straps on over each shoulder, she noticed she had black stockings on.

“Hi,” she greeted extending a hand with a warm smile. “I’m Tifa.”

“Rayne.” Rayne replied shaking Tifa’s hand. “My mom here?”

“Yep.” Tifa replied. “We were just finishing up.”

“Thank you young lady.” A voice rasped. An older woman wheeled out in a wheelchair. 

“Anytime.” Tifa said happily. “Nice to meet you Rayne.” With that Tifa left. 

Rayne went to her mother and hugged her. 

“How are they treating you here?” Rayne asked.

“Oh, they fuss over me too much.” Her mother groused. “they don’t need to make such a fuss, I’m blind, I can still take care of myself.”

“You know Sleet and I would…” Rayne started.

“I won’t hear of it.” She insisted. “The two of you are married! I would just interfere.”

“I’m just worried about you.” Rayne admitted.

“Oh, sweetie.” She chided. “I’m fine, I’m happy for you. The two of you are such a beautiful couple.”

“I love her.” Rayne said. “She’s my everything.”

“I just like you being happy.” She admitted.

“Are they taking care of you here?” Rayne asked.

“Oh, they coddle me.” She gushed. “Such fusses they make.”

“So, they’re doing their job.” Rayne stated.

“How about you, sweetie?” she asked. “Are you happy?”

“I’m with the person I’ve always dreamed of marrying.” Rayne replied. “With the person who I love more than words can express, and I know she feels the same about me. In her arms I’ll always be happy.”

“I’ll never forget that wedding.” Her mother replied getting misty. “You were so beautiful.”

“Thanks Mom.” Rayne whispered as mother and daughter embrace.

Just then a gentle knock was heard at the door. Rayne answered it and saw Tifa and a guy in workout clothes. “Hello Tren.” Rayne greeted.

“Hello.” Tren greeted. “Here to take my favorite person for a little stroll.” 

Rayne nodded and stepped aside letting Tren take the wheelchair her mother was in. She noticed them take the way to the back entrance. Rayne then noticed the look on Tifa’s face and the fact Tifa was wearing long black sleeves, an odd-looking piece of armor on one arm and red fingerless fighting gloves.

“Something wrong?” Rayne questioned.

“We could have trouble.” Tifa warned. “I noticed some strange looking people just lingering outside, three women all wearing what looks to be a leather jacket and really short skirts.”

“Can you bring me to where you saw them?” Rayne requested. Tifa nodded and the duo walked to the lobby, where three women stood, One was a Redhead in a pink leather jacket and skirt, another was a blond in a black leather jacket and skirt, the third was another blonde in a blue leather jacket and skirt.

“There a problem here?” Tifa asked setting her deep red eyes on the trio.

“Let’s go ladies.” The redhead ordered. “These two aren’t worth it.” The trio left, but Rayne followed, with Tifa following her.

Rayne was outside and the trio stopped and looked at her, Tifa joined Rayne, then noticed about a half dozen other woman dressed in the same way emerged and acted to surround Tifa and Rayne. The trio hung back as they let their six followers do the work.

Rayne and Tifa looked at each other and gave a slight nod. Tifa darted forward catching one with a flurry of punches, not pausing in her step she kicked another in the face, Tifa then leapt in the air and dove down with a diving kick to a third sending her sprawling to the ground. 

Rayne followed Tifa’s lead hitting the closest one with a flurry of strikes. Rayne spun and caught another in the jaw with a spinning backfist, she then struck the third with an open palm to the jaw. Her head snapped back as she fell to the ground. 

Tifa looked around and saw all six where unconscious on the ground. “Not bad.” Tifa smirked.

“Feel like three more?” Rayne questioned taking up a fighting stance, that Tifa noticed as the snake style.

“Sure.” Tifa replied taking her own fighting stance.

The trio looked at each other and then decided to run into the forest. Tifa looked at Rayne with a smile.

“Snake style?” she asked.

“Yep.” Rayne replied. “Thanks for the back up.”

“Anytime.” Tifa replied. “You’re one hell of a fighter.”

“So are you.” Rayne replied as the went back to the building.

Once there Rayne explained the situation best as she could to Nurse Polm, Tifa was quick to add what she saw, which Rayne appreciated. Soon enough the duo again left they noticed their attackers were gone.

“So, what do you think it was about?” Tifa asked.

“Not sure.” Rayne replied. “I’ve heard rumors of more and more people coming through the portals. Heard a report about the Monastery they say is in the mountains. Lots of odd crap going on up there.”

“Like what?” Tifa inquired.

“Big robots with buzz saws for arms, robotic snakes with huge guns for heads, people carrying big swords, some people wearing weird veils and some even carrying fans.” Rayne explained. “Like I said its odd, if I were you, I’d avoid going up there.”

“Thanks for the tip.” Tifa said. “I’ll keep that in mind. Anything else?”

“Yeah.” Rayne said setting her sky-blue eyes on Tifa. “Don’t stray from town alone late at night. I know you aren’t new here, but still, just some friendly advice. You seem like a nice person, I would hate to see anything happen to you, that I wouldn’t be able to prevent.”

“I appreciate it.” Tifa said gratefully, she then turned her head as a lovely woman with deep blue skin and dressed in a purple, black, gold and white robe walked up.

“Hello Shaden.” Rayne greeted with a smile.

“It’s been awhile.” Shaden said as she hugged Rayne. “A bit late but congratulations on your vows.”

“Thanks.” Rayne replied beaming happily. “I should get going.” Then to Tifa. “very nice to meet you Tifa.”

“Same here.” Tifa replied. “I’ll see you again?”

“most likely.” Rayne said as she walked off waving to the pair.

XXXXX

Sleet paced as she waited for her source grumbling to herself all the while. She noticed something dart across her peripheral vision. With a sigh she turned and came face to face with a Viera, she had bright red eyes, a dark skin tone and was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, a long skirt and fingerless gloves.

“Are you in?” the Viera asked.

“Yeah, we are Nightshade.” Sleet replied. “Rayne isn’t happy about it though. So, what info do you have.”

“Very little in the name of specifics.” Nightshade replied. “Your goal for now is to get to the monastery.” She handed Sleet two envelopes. “A million gil a piece for you and Rayne, you get another million upon completion.”

“Wait.” Sleet said, “So this is a four million gil job?”

“Far as I know.” Nightshade replied.

“Ok.” Sleet returned. “We have a way to get there?”

“You find one.” Nightshade replied. “Heard a rumor a group is heading there, maybe go with them.”

“Yeah.” Sleet snorted. “Two random strangers asking to tag along, that’s not at all suspect.”

Nightshade was about to reply, when she stiffened. She looked to Sleet. “Get Rayne.” She ordered before leaping off.

Sleet nodded and darted off; she was able to find Rayne who was walking back to their house. Rayne noticed the look on her wife’s face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“Nightshade told me to find you.” Sleet explained just as Nightshade lept down and motioned for them to follow her.

The trio went to a clearing just outside of town. Rayne gasped as she looked at the scene before her, the six women who attacked her and Tifa earlier, lay dead. Rayne examined the corpses and a shiver coursed down her spine. Half of them where dead from deep claw marks, like from a big cat. The other half had wounds that where like a spear wound.

“I don’t like this.” Rayne muttered trying to keep herself from shivering.

“It can’t really be Snow and Hail?” Sleet questioned. “Could it?”

“Fits what they would do.” Nightshade said. “Neither of them really cared about human life.”

Sleet crouched over a body, whose face had been torn off. “Looks like Snow still loves to rip faces off.” Sleet muttered.

“I wanted to retire because of them.” Rayne growled glaring at Sleet. “Now I’m back in and might have to face them.”

“You two just worry about your job.” Nightshade stated.

“What is our job?” Rayne growled her glare on her wife intensifying.

“To go to the monastery.” Sleet managed to squeak out under Rayne’s intense glare. “We have to find a way there ourselves.”

“Well I might have a solution for that.” Rayne stated.

“Then get to it.” Nightshade said as she left.

Sleet looked nervously at her wife, not knowing what to expect. Rayne looked to her wife and managed a smile as she took her hands. “I’m not mad at you.” She purred as she kissed her. “I do know a way to get a ride there.”

“That won’t seem suspect.” Sleet grumbled. “hey guys you just met us but we wanna hitch a ride with you to the same place!”

“Just trust me.” Rayne assured. 

“I don’t like this.” Sleet muttered.

“Neither do I.” Rayne sighed

“Let’s just get this over with.” Sleet grumbled as she left with her wife.

XXXXX

“Do we mind if we make a quick stop?” Tifa asked as she walked with Shaden. 

With a smile Shaden nodded and followed Tifa to where Yuna and Lenne stayed.

“Go see Yuna.” Shaden told her. “I’ll check on Lenne.”

“Thanks.” Tifa said as she entered the house and went to Yuna’s room.

Yuna was sleeping, but Tifa went to her side and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Yuna moaned gently as she opened her eyes and saw Tifa.

“Tifa..” she whispered. “Lenne…is she?”

“Resting.” Tifa replied taking hold of Yunas hand as she knelt by her bedside. “Like you should be.”

“Stay with me.” Yuna requested. “Until I fall back asleep.”

“Of course.” Tifa said happily. “Any reason why?”

“I feel safe with you.” Yuna replied. “I ...uhh.….” Yuna then fell asleep with a gentle sigh.

“I feel the same Yunie.” Tifa said softly as she adjusted the covers on her friend. Yuna was sound asleep but Tifa saw a smile on her lips. Tifa caressed Yuna’s cheek with her fingertips, Yuna response was a gentle moan followed by a soft sigh, her eyes flickered but remained closed. Tifa smiled, Yuna was safe for now and if Tifa could help it, Yuna would always be safe.

Tifa heard a sound and spun around seeing Lenne. 

“How is she?” Lenne asked going to her friends’ side.

“She’s fine.” Tifa answered. “Just sleeping.”

“That is good to know.” Lenne replied.

“How about you?” Tifa asked.

“I am fine.” Lenne answered as she ushered Tifa out of Yuna’s room to allow their friend to rest.

Tifa gently closed the door to her friends’ room and looked at Lenne and gave her a smile.

“She’ll be fine.” Tifa assured her.

“I feel so guilty.” Lenne explained. “I feel that I could have prevented this, had I been more mindful.”

“None of us knew.” Tifa comforted. “I don’t blame you, and I’m sure Yunie doesn’t.”

“I am grateful for that.” Lenne managed.

“Like I keep saying.” Tifa reminded. “We’re in this together.”

“It seems you were correct in the theory you had.” Lenne observed. “That Yuna and I should have been separated.”

“I was thinking the opposite.” Tifa admitted. “She was with me before what happened last night, not you. Either way though, I’m not the kind of person to say I told you so. What happened, happened, we learn from it and try not to repeat it.”

Lenne nodded but Tifa knew it was an uncertain nod. Tifa then led the songstress outside the house, where Shaden waited for them.

“So, how is Yuna?” Shaden asked.

“Sleeping.” Tifa replied. “She woke up briefly but fell right back asleep. So, how are you going to go to the Monastery with Yuna sleeping?”

“We’ll get a bigger cart.” Shaden said with a wink. “Like I told you last night.”

“Want to join us Lenne?” Tifa asked.

“No, thank you.” Lenne said. “I need some time to myself, to sort matters out on my own.”

Tifa looked at Lenne, it took all she had not to reach for Lenne to try to comfort the young woman, yet Tifa knew it would be in vain. “Ok,” Tifa said finally. “If you need us, we’re here.”

Lenne nodded as she walked off. Tifa watched her leave as she felt Shaden take a gentle hold on her arm.

“Come on.” Shaden urged. “Lenne needs to sort herself out after last night. She needs to do so alone.”

“Yeah.” Tifa said softly her eyes still on Lenne’s departing form. She felt Shaden take a gentle hold on her hand.

“Come on.” Shaden repeated, her voice still soft and gentle. “When we get back, then you can find Lenne and talk to her, ok?” Tifa nodded though Shaden could tell by her expression she was troubled. “Tifa, Lenne’s going to be fine, she just needs to figure out what happened and come to terms on her own time, ok.”

“Yeah.” Tifa replied. “You’re right, she just needs time.” She looked at Shaden who simply gave her a supportive smile. Hand in hand the two friends left, to do their errand.

XXXXX

Lenne sighed as she walked, she really had no destination and just aimlessly wandered the outskirts of Forestria. Lenne rubbed the back of her neck, she should have joined Tifa and Shaden, but she wasn’t in the mood to join her friends. Her encounter the previous night had rattled her, not the thought of her unclaimed memories, but the mention of a darker more sinister presence.

Worse to Lenne was it was familiar to her, a thousand years ago, when Lenne was a summoner, she heard mention of a young summoner destined for greatness, she was also the daughter of Yu Yevon, Yunalesca. Lenne didn’t know Yunalesca personally, but from what Yuna told her after her rebirth, Yunalesca kept Spira in a cycle of violence for a millennium. With the lure of false hope in the form of the Final Aeon.

Lenne shuddered at the thought, to entrap the hopeful only to reveal they followed a lie. Worse off to Lenne though, was why Yunalesca was mingled with Yuna’s and her memories? Was it simply another lure or maybe a prelude to a more prominent danger, but why use Yuna? Why target Lenne?

Lenne sighed as she sat down under a tree and Leaned her head back, focusing her brown eyes on the sky. Lenne thought of Yuna, her dear friend, now because of her, Yuna could be in danger. Lenne then shifted her thought to another, Shuyin.

By the time Shuyin became Lenne’s guardian, she was on her way to the frontline of the Machina War. Still Lenne fell in the love with brave young man, her final words were a declaration of love to him, but they went unheard. After she convinced Shuyin to fade with her two years ago, he was happy, but only briefly before his hatred returned him to be a shade.

Lenne thought of Yuna, Tifa, Shaden, Katejina, Marjorie and even the young Roxanne. All her friends, she loved them all, was it fair to drag them into this? Did she have any control? She knew they were all capable of fighting for themselves, so why was she so worried?

Lenne stood up and made her way back to town, back to her home. This time her stride held a purpose as she made her way home. Once there she entered where Yuna slept and knelt by her friend’s bedside.

“I am sorry.” Lenne said softly as she held her friends’ hand. “I do not know what will happen, but I swear, we will face it, together.”

Yuna’s eyes opened and the high summoner smiled at her friend. “It’s ok.” Yuna said softly her voice weak. “We’ll…face….this…togetherrrr….” her eyes closed.

Lenne again marveled at Yuna, her strength. Lenne smiled as she adjusted the covers on Yuna to ensure she was comfortable. “Rest well, my dear friend.”

Yuna’s only response was a soft sigh, this alone made Lenne smile. Lenne knew that seeing Yuna would ease her troubled heart. She didn’t know what about Yuna gave her such comfort, but she was grateful for her spirited young friend.

Lenne then heard a sound a whirled on her heels, her hand on the hilt of her sword! She then noticed Roxanne, who very shyly poked her head into view. Lenne released the grip on her hilt and extended her hand towards the young Viera. However, Roxanne shrunk back shaking her head.

“I mean no harm.” Lenne insisted keep her hand extended.

“It’s ok Roxanne.” Marjorie said gently nudging her young sister. She looked at Lenne. “Roxanne has wanted to check on Yuna all morning.”

Lenne noticed Roxanne at Yuna’s bedside only briefly before stepping away. “She’ll wake up the day after tomorrow.” She reported happily.

Lenne looked to Marjorie as the trio left, the house with Roxanne quickly going to the woods.

“So, why wait so long?” Lenne asked.

“That’s not really important.” Marjorie said.

“Tifa did not tell me much.” Lenne said her hands at her hips. “she did express concern, however.”

“What I say is none of your business!” Marjorie growled.

“I only wish to help.” Lenne said. “You must have had a reason, to do what you did.”

Marjorie nodded. “I thought I had found our mother.” She admitted.

“Did you?” Lenne asked.

“No.” Marjorie replied. “It was a trap, in order to lure me there, capture me and sell me on the slave market. It failed of course, I’m a lot stronger than I look. After that I decided to look for Kate, then I found her and Jade in a cave. I saw them go in and thought I would try to talk to her. I got there in time to see Jade shoot Katey in the throat. I tried to heal her, but I was so scared I was trembling. That’s when I left and nearly rammed into Tifa and Yuna, I remember only pointing quickly before running off. This was now about eleven months ago.”

“You’ve been hanging around ever since.” A voice said. Marjorie saw Katejina standing there, Katejina looked to Lenne. “Lenne, if you would be so kind?”

“Certainly.” Lenne said with a polite nod, she walked off knowing full well this was now a matter between the two sisters, and she had no part in it.

Marjorie looked at her older sister and adverted her eyes, but then felt her arms around her. “Katey.” She whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Why not find me after I recovered?” Katejina asked. “Why wait so long?”

“I was scared.” Marjorie admitted. “I had no idea how you would react, so I waited. I’m so sorry.”

Katejina only tightened her loving embrace. “It’s ok little one.” She purred. “We’re together again, the three of us, and that’s all that matters, all that ever mattered.”

“What about the others?” Marjorie asked. “Do we stay?”

“Of course.” Katejina replied. “We learn from them and they from us. It’s a good situation to be in”

The two sisters then noticed Roxanne shyly approach them and joined them in the tender embrace. Katejina smiled, her family was back, she had new friends and allies she knew she could count on. 

For the first time in recent memory, the beautiful Vieran loner, felt happy and at ease. Katejina felt her heart, which has been iced over for so very long, begin to thaw.

XXXXX

Tifa walked with Shaden to the business section of the small town. She saw various peddlers selling their ware, from the head scratching like rat skulls or skunk pelts to the practical like food and drink and of course everything in between. Of course, Shaden, felt the need to visit every peddler.

Tifa knew when she agreed to join her friend, this would be the case. Shaden was just the kind of person who would look over every and anything. Still Tifa just smiled and went along with it. Pleased to see her friend happy.

Shaden was in the process of looking at an ornate bottle with a skull topper. Tifa noticed a woman approach them and smiled seeing it was Lenne. Tifa excused herself, where Shaden’s only response was a half nod.

Tifa spotted Lenne again and called out to her. “Lenne!”

Lenne spotted the former barmaid and made her way to where Tifa was. Tifa smiled upon seeing Lenne. “You seem happier.” Tifa noted. “Let me guess, you saw Yuna?”

“Yes.” Lenne confirmed. “Though she was asleep and woke only briefly, it was enough to ease my troubles.”

“Yeah.” Tifa agreed. “She did the same for me, just seeing her ok and safe, it was enough to put me at ease. Odd how something as small as that can ease my mind.” Tifa then took Lenne’s hand. “Come on Shaden’s doing some shopping.” Tifa then led Lenne to where Shaden was. 

“I see you opted to join us.” Shaden smiled. “Come on, time to look for our cart.”

The trio proceeded to where they sold the carts, Tifa then noticed someone, Rayne, next to her was a young woman wearing a sleeveless tunic, long gloves and matching pants and boots all gray in color.

“Rayne!” Shaden called having seen her. “Sleet!”

Tifa and Lenne exchanged bemused glances. 

“Hey!” Rayne greeted. “Hi Tifa! This is Sletisha, but everyone calls her Sleet.” Rayne indicated the woman next to her.

Tifa smiled and graciously shook her hand. “This is Lenne.” Tifa introduced. 

The good-mannered songstress was quick to shake hands with two. “Pleased to meet you.” Lenne said as she bowed politely.

“The pleasure is mine.” Rayne replied as she returned Lenne’s bow. “So, what brings you here?” 

“We’re looking for a cart big enough to hold about seven people.” Shaden explained.

“Those will cost ya.” Sleet put in. 

“I’ve got it handled.” Shaden said confidently. She walked and the group followed her.

Tifa walked next to Rayne. “So, where are you heading?” Tifa questioned.

“The monastery.” Rayne replied. “Sleet and I do odd jobs, something I personally want to get away from. However, this one has us going to the monastery, and well I’m curious.”

“So, that’s why you’re going to the place that you tried to warn me from earlier?” Tifa noted. Setting her deep red eyes on Rayne.

Rayne was about to answer, when Shaden called for Tifa. Tifa went to join the dark elf, as Sleet went to her wife.

“So, how screwed are we?” Sleet asked getting to the point. As the group dispersed the majority going with Shaden and Tifa.

“Not really sure,” Rayne admitted. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“So, what do we do?” Sleet questioned.

“We wait.” Rayne answered. “Leaving would just make us look more suspect.”

“So, we just wait for them?” Sleet asked.

“Yeah.” Rayne responded. “That’s the plan right now.”

“Why do I let you come up with the plans again?” Sleet griped

“Because your plans are, and I quote “Hit them and run away.”” Rayne replied.

“Oh, they are not!” Sleet protested.

“Oh?” Rayne quipped a smug smile on her face.

“It’s hit them REAL hard and run like hell…mmph” Sleet started before getting cut off by a kiss on her lips from Rayne. After the kiss was done “What was that for?”

“I just like to frazzle you.” Rayne teased wrapping her arms around Sleet. “So, I get another chance?”

“Sure.” Sleet agreed. “Things go south we hit them really hard and run like hell though.”  
Rayne agreed with a chuckle as the duo tried to blend in to make it look like they weren’t waiting.

XXXXX

Shaden was investigating the interior of a very large cart. So big it even had sleeping quarters.

“This will do nicely.” Shaden mused with a smile.

“It’s gigantic.” Tifa noted. 

“Plenty of room for us and more.” Shaden added. “And a good place for Yuna to rest. Not to mention the rest of us.”

Shaden left the Cart with Tifa at her side, Lenne was checking out the exterior of the cart. Shaden was met by a chubby man with unkempt hair. Shaden waved her hand and summoned a bag, from which she produced a very large diamond.

“This should do it.” Shaden said.

“Indeed.” The man said. “If you only want half! This goes for 2 million! This sparkly rock isn’t worth that!”  
“No.” Shaden agreed. “The diamond is worth three million.”

“Maybe on your savage world.” The man scoffed. “Here it’s a big paper weight!”

“Then I’ll take it back.” Shaden said taking the diamond back. “Ooh look, another cart, bigger than this one. Maybe that dealer won’t be so greedy.” Shaden started to leave with Tifa and Lenne following suit, though Tifa and Lenne did exchange smiles.

“WAIT!” the man called chasing after them. “After careful consideration, I’ve come to the conclusion, that this fine Diamond is worth an even exchange for the cart, I’ll even throw in the chocobos to pull it at no extra charge!”

“You have a deal.” Shaden said as she handed over the diamond. “I’ll expect it tomorrow morning.”

The man bowed as Shaden left Tifa and Lenne joining her. 

“Nicely done.” Tifa commented. 

“I know my way around greedy merchants.” Shaden replied with a smile. “I’ve dealt with that one before, always quick to see things my way when I make like I’m taking my business elsewhere.”

“It does look like it will suit our needs.” Lenne said. “If you would both excuse me, I wish to look around.”

“Have fun Lenne.” Tifa said with a smile, Lenne returned the smile with a small nod before leaving. “Shaden, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Shaden replied stopping to look at Tifa.

“Those two women we met, Rayne and Sleet. How well do you know them?” Tifa asked.

“I’ve known them for most of my time here.” Shaden replied. “Why? Is there a problem I should know of?”

“I’m not sure.” Tifa replied. “I met Rayne earlier and she told me to basically steer clear of the Monastery, then she’s here looking to go there. It seems…off.”

“Well I know they take jobs that are usually last minute.” Shaden answered. “So, this isn’t really out of the normal for them. I do know them both personally, Rayne is a very sweet young woman as I’m sure you can already tell, Sleet can be a chore to handle at times, but she has a good heart.”

“I just have this feeling.” Tifa admitted. “I think you’re right about Rayne though.”  
“Listen.” Shaden advised. “I was going to talk to them anyway, they know the area and could be a big help. However, if you want to talk to her, I’m sure she’ll put your mind at peace. I’ll talk to Sleet and show her the Cart.”

“Thanks.” Tifa said. She then gasped in pain and she grasped her midsection.

“TIFA!” Shaden cried going to her side.

Tifa cast a cure spell on herself “It’s fine, bruised ribs are a pain, even when magically healed.” Tifa said.

“You seem better than yesterday.” Shaden noted. 

“Yeah.” Tifa agreed. “It’s easier when Yuna and Lenne almost always there to heal me when my ribs flare up.”

“Yuna still feels guilty about it.” Shaden observed.

“That’s just Yunie being her sweet loving self.” Tifa replied. “I’m lucky to have met her.”

“She is a blessing.” Shaden said taking Tifa’s hand. “Now go Tifa, talk to Rayne, I’ll talk to Sleet.” She gave Tifa a smile, one Tifa returned before the two friends hugged and went about their tasks.

XXXXX 

Sleet and Rayne lingered not knowing what to expect both tried to blend. Sleet heard her name called as Shaden motioned for her. Sleet looked to her wife, but Rayne nodded and watched her wife leave. Then Rayne noticed Tifa, the former barmaid approached her, the look in her deep red eyes showing she had questions. 

“Can, we go someplace to talk? Away from the crowd?” Tifa asked. 

Rayne nodded and the two found a quiet corner of the area where no one was. Inwardly Rayne tried to calm herself, Tifa had no real reason to suspect them, hell even Rayne had no idea if what she was doing was wrong or not, as she had no idea what her job was.

“So,” Tifa started not taking her eyes off Rayne. “You’re going to the monastery too?”

“Yeah.” Rayne said. “Sleet and I do odd jobs various jobs from escorting some fat lazy merchant someplace, to other stuff, investigating area or checking places out.”  
“Just,” Tifa started again. “It seems off.”

“Listen Tifa.” Rayne said. “When I told you about those goings on, I had no idea I was going to be doing this. I honestly thought I was done with these kinds of jobs.”

“A final farewell?” Tifa questioned.

“Something like that.” Rayne replied. “Not really sure of the details only to go there. Listen, it’s not a bad thing, Sleet and I know the area well. If we went together, we could help you.”

“Well,” Tifa said thoughtfully “We could use the extra help.”

“Great!” Rayne exclaimed. “Tifa, I know this is sudden, but I do thank you for trusting me.”

“Well I believe Shaden, when she says you’re a good person.” Tifa replied with an assuring smile. Tifa then caught movement out of the corner of her eye, something, big and heavy looking coming right for Rayne. Tifa let instinct kick in as she quickly shoved Rayne to the ground with a “Get down!” Tifa then cried out as the object connected hard with Tifa’s slender body.

Tifa collapsed to the ground laying on her back, her left-hand laying limply on her exposed midriff.

“TIFA!” Rayne cried, but she had no time to check on her as three armed men where advancing on her. Seething with anger Rayne shot into action! Using the tips of her fingers, Rayne aimed for the nerve clusters and pressure points on her attackers and then was able to deliver a precise jab to the target area. The result was the individual sinking to the ground, unable to either move or fight.

Rayne repeated this process until all three of her assailants where down. She turned to check on Tifa who was stirring but then felt something connect with her spine and she convulsed as several volts of electricity coursed through her! Rayne fell to the ground shuddering and convulsing.

Tifa woke up just in time to see Rayne fall. Tifa noticed four men all armed. Tifa sprinted into battle! She was like a blur easily dodging the clumsy attacks while connecting with devasting blows of her own. While Tifa’s attack lacked the finesse of Rayne’s offensive flurry, Tifa found it to be satisfying in its brutality to these attackers. Soon enough her four attackers where down and crawling away joining their friends. Tifa gave an aggravated sigh, but then saw Rayne laying there.

“RAYNE!” she cried rushing to her side. Rayne opened her eyes and smiled seeing Tifa kneeling at her side, the concern obvious in her face, she also cradled the upper portion of her body. Tifa wasted no time in casting heal on the purple haired woman. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Rayne managed. “I’m great, you?”

“I’ve survived worse.” Tifa returned. “So, who were those guys?” Tifa got to her  
feet and extended her hand to Rayne, who took it and got pulled to her feet.

“I’ve seen them around.” Rayne answered. “Never gave them a second thought, just thought they were just goons. This does make me worry though about the others.”

“Sleet and Shaden?” Tifa asked.

“Sleet can hold her own.” Rayne said proudly. “So, can Shaden, I was thinking about your friend in blue, the pretty one.”

“Lenne!” Tifa gasped. “Come on Rayne!” 

Tifa sprinted off, Rayne close behind.

XXXXX

Lenne wandered from peddler stall to peddler stall, her lovely brown eyes taking in everything. However, Lenne was also aware, she was being followed. Trying to be as discrete as possible, the former songstress moved to a quiet area, in hopes her attackers would reveal themselves.

Her patience soon yielded results, as the lovely woman found herself grabbed from behind! She felt a hand over her mouth, Lenne put up a brief struggle, but then, played possum. She let her slender form go totally limp. Lenne heard then sounded like three of them.

“Haw!” one said. “She’s out like a light!”

“What a body!” the second one leered. “Dibs on her!”

“You can share her.” The third input. “I’m waiting for her friend, the chick in the tight white shirt.”

While feigning being unconscious Lenne didn’t like what she heard. Lenne felt their hands on her body, most notably her breasts. She decided she knew enough, and her eyes snapped open!

She struck the one holding her with an elbow to his ribs while at the same time kicking the one who was fondling her in the crotch. The one holding her released his grip allowing Lenne to twirl and kick him in the gut. She saw the third rush her and ducked his desperate swing and drove her open palm into his chest and followed by with a kick. Lenne looked and was satisfied, her three would be abductors where down.

She heard a noise and went for her blade but only saw Tifa and Rayne. Tifa saw the three men and looked at Lenne and smiled.

“Looked like we didn’t need to come running.” Tifa said. “You alright Lenne?”

“I am fine.” Lenne replied. “However, I am worried, they might attack again.”

“Well,” Tifa said. “They already tried to attack Rayne and myself, so if they went after you…”

“Shaden and Sleet!” Rayne interrupted. “Come on!”

With that the trio hurried to find their friends.

XXXXX

Shaden and Sleet exited the cart, Shaden having just finished showing her the interior.

“I’ll say this.” Sleet muttered. “It’s big, like real big.”

“Big enough to fit you and Rayne too.” Shaden added. 

“You sure about letting Rayne and I tag along?” Sleet asked. “Your friend seemed to have issues with it.”

“Tifa’s a big girl.” Shaden said. “I’m sure she’s talked it out with Rayne. She’s just protective of us, and while I love her for that, she does need to take a step back every so often and just let things happen. Try as she might, she can’t always be there to protect us.”

“Well,” Sleet mused. “Rayne is a people person. There’s a reason I let her do that, she gets along with people better than I do. Hell, five minutes with me is more than enough for most people.”

“Well, lucky for you I’m not most people.” The dark elf replied. “So, you and Rayne want to come with us? We really could use your knowledge of the area.”

“Just let me talk to Rayne, I’m all for it though.” Sleet agreed.

Shaden nodded she was about to speak when she saw three armed men approach them.

“Ladies, ladies.” One said. “No need to be afraid, you’ve been chosen for a special trip…. woah woah!!” he cried he was surrounded by a circle of fire.

His two friends advanced on Shaden noticing the elf was responsible for entrapping the leader. Sleet sprang into action summoning a pair of small translucent projectiles and hurling them at the two attackers. The two fell face first to the ground.

“Why can’t I feel my anything?” one complained.

“Simple.” Sleet explained with a sly grin. “You can’t move, you’re still conscious, can still talk, but can’t move.”

“HEY!” the leader cried. “You can’t do this!”

Shaden cast her crimson eyes to the man, she was about to speak when Tifa, Lenne and Rayne ran over.

“You alright?” Tifa asked.

“We’re fine.” Sleet replied.

Tifa looked at the circle of fire, then to Shaden, Tifa nodded and Shaden dismissed the fire circle. There Tifa saw the man and he saw Tifa and turned to run but smacked into a wall of light, summoned by Lenne. Tifa approached him but kept a fair distance away but keeping her gaze locked on him.

“Talk.” Tifa growled. At that point her small stature and slender form didn’t matter. She glared with her deep red eyes that narrowed to slits, her hands tightened into fists. The man hesitated, then Tifa growled again. “Talk.”

“Y…you don’t scare me!” he stammered. 

As quick as lightning Tifa burst forward and grabbed the man and drove him face first into the ground. Tifa pinned him to the ground. “Why are you here?” Tifa growled. The man remained silent. Tifa was about to act, when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Lenne, the songstress gave her friend a gentle smile.

“Perhaps I can attempt something.” Lenne suggested. 

Tifa nodded. “Go right ahead.” Tifa then took some steps back and Lenne approached the man her hands glowing.

“H…hey!” he stammered. “w…what are you doing?”

“Be silent.” Lenne ordered. She closed her eyes, she stood stock still for several minutes. Tifa looked to Lenne, resisting the urge to pull her away and shake life into her. Lenne’s eyes then opened but they heled a vacant look in them, with a sigh she fell backwards, being caught by Tifa.

“Lenne!” Tifa cried. 

“I…. I…am fine.” Lenne said weakly. “I…I scanned his…mind….it is taxing on me.”

“Just rest.” Tifa comforted. Tifa turned her gaze to the man who was up and running away, his friends joining him as well.

“We just gonna let them go?” Sleet asked.

“Well Lenne did scan their leaders mind.” Shaden pointed out.

“Yeah.” Tifa muttered. “Lenne’s not in any shape to tell us.” She looked at Lenne who was asleep, her form limp in Tifa’s supporting arms. “I’m taking her home.” Tifa said as she adjusted Lenne’s slender body in her arms, so she was comfortably carrying her young friend.

“She’s gonna be ok?” Rayne asked.

“Yeah.” Tifa said. “She’ll be fine, I just wanna get her home.”

The group then left the area. Tifa left carrying Lenne.

“You sure she’s gonna be ok?” Sleet asked.

“Lenne has some special power, including the ability to scan minds.” Shaden explained. “She’s fairly new to these powers however, and they drain her. After some rest, Lenne will be fine. If the two of you will excuse me, I need to get appropriate attire for this journey. I suggest you two do the same.”

“We will.” Rayne said with a nod. “Thanks again, we appreciate it.”

“We’ll be helping each other out.” Shaden said as she turned and left. Leaving Sleet and Rayne together.

Sleet looked at her wife. “So, what happened?” Sleet asked.

“Since we really don’t know why we’re going up there, I was honest.” Rayne explained. “That we did odd jobs and this final job is taking us to the monastery. Shaden’s right though, we are going to need more appropriate attire, it’s cold up there.”

“Awwww.” Sleet pouted. “I won’t get to see you in this sexy number?”

“Unless you want me to freeze.” Rayne joked.

“I would warm you up.” Sleet purred as she wrapped her arms around Rayne’s waist. “Melt all that ice right off.”

“I bet you would.” Rayne replied. “Come on, we should get ready.” She then gave Sleet a quick kiss. Then the couple went to prepare for their journey.

XXXXX

Tifa walked her eyes set on the gentle woman in blue she cradled in her strong arms. Like with Yuna, Tifa bonded with Lenne almost instantly, she found the songstress to share some of Yuna’s best and most endearing traits. Such as her kindness, caring nature and her gentle and compassionate personality. Yet Lenne was also different, more grounded than Yuna, more direct and to the point than Yuna.

In the month since Lenne’s rebirth, Tifa counted her as a very close friend, the previous day Lenne showed her kindness by somehow allowing the spirit of Tifa’s friend Aerith to speak to her. Tifa looked at Lenne, her friend was sleeping in her arms, her head leaning against Tifa’s chest, one arm hung limply, while the other was resting on her stomach.

Much like Yuna, Tifa cared for Lenne, like she did with all her friends. Tifa would often take a parental role both now and in the past, acting as a motherly figure. Providing support and guidance. Tifa felt movement in her arms and saw Lenne was awake.

“Go back to sleep.” Tifa purred. 

“I am feeling stronger.” Lenne said her voice still soft but not weak. “I appreciate you, helping me.”

“Of course.” Tifa said at the home Lenne and Yuna shared came into view. She looked to Lenne whose eyes were closed. Tifa smiled at her friend, she opened the door to the house and went to Lenne’s room. Tifa placed Lenne in her bed.

“Thank you, my friend.” Lenne said.

“Get some rest.” Tifa comforted. Lenne closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep. Tifa smiled again at Lenne. Tifa left her room and while she was there decided to check on Yuna. She entered her room and Yuna was still sleeping soundly. Tifa looked over the young gunner. Tifa smiled again, the sight of one of the most important people in her current life just put her at ease. “Sleep well Yunie.” She said softly as she gentle brushed her knuckles against Yuna’s cheek and left.

Tifa left the house of her friends and went towards her own. She knew she had a journey to prepare for. She heard a voice call her name

“Tifa!” Shaden called.

Tifa looked towards the lovely dark elf. “What’s wrong Shaden?” she asked, she noted she was carrying a large bundle. “What’s that?”

“Some appropriate attire for our journey tomorrow.” Shaden replied. “It gets cold up in the mountains.” Tifa nodded with a smile as she took the bundle from Shaden. “So, how is Lenne?”

“She’s resting.” Tifa said. “She’ll be fine.” Shaden nodded as the pair went to Tifa’s home. Tifa entered and placed the bundle of her coffee table, she then noticed someone behind her as did Shaden.

Tifa whirled on her heels and saw Katejina standing in her doorway. The Viera motioned for Tifa to follow, Tifa followed the Viera with Shaden following Tifa. Shaden led them to a clearing where six bodies lay. Tifa gasped upon seeing the corpses.

“They seem familiar?” Katejina questioned.

“Yeah.” Tifa said. She explained the events from earlier that morning to Katejina and Shaden.

“Whoever did this wanted to send a message.” Katejina noted. 

“Pretty gruesome.” Shaden said as she shuddered. 

“The Town watch has been alerted to this.” Katejina added. “We should get going, else we would be buried in questions.”

“But I…” Tifa started.

“Had nothing to do with this.” Katejina cut in.

Reluctantly the trio left the scene. Katejina cast her ice blue eyes to Shaden. “Would you excuse us?” she requested.

Shaden looked to Tifa who nodded, and the elf left her friends alone. Katejina turned her gaze to Tifa. 

“So.” Tifa said cutting to the chase. “What do you know?”  
“Precious little.” Katejina replied. “I know as of late there has been an influx of people taking portals here.”

“Yeah.” Tifa agreed. “I’ve heard the same, think this could be related to the other night and what Yuna did?”

“No.” Katejina answered. “Not their style, they prefer Vieran attackers.”

“First Yunie and Lenne get attacked yesterday.” Tifa observed. “Now today someone tried to attack Shaden, Lenne and myself.”

“As well as Rayne and Sleet.” Katejina added. 

“You know them?” Tifa asked.

“I’ve seen them around.” Katejina replied. “Don’t know too much about them to be truthful.”

“So, about these attacks.” Tifa prompted.

“Be on guard.” Katejina answered.

“That’s it?” Tifa questioned.

Katejina nodded. “You should prepare for the trip.” She advised as she left. 

Tifa watched her leave and shook her head. Tifa turned her deep red eyes to the sky. It was just after noon, she knew she should go home, but just didn’t feel like heading home, just yet. 

Instead the gorgeous young woman took a stroll, it mirrored a stroll she took over a month ago. How much things can change in just over a month. Lenne had been reborn in a way thanks to Yuna, and the young Viera magic user Marjorie joined them. Now there was Rayne and Sleet, two people Tifa was unsure about. 

Rayne had indeed proven to be a good fighter and showed she could be counted on. However, Tifa wasn’t sure how much was real and how much was an act. Something that bothered her greatly. Tifa sighed, knowing that in time she would find out the truth.

She thought of Yuna, Shaden and Lenne, her three closest friends. She would be lost without her supportive friends. She loved and cared for her friends and hoped she would be able to spend as much time as possible with them.

Tifa finally ventured to her home and took the bundle Shaden had given her earlier.

Tifa opened the package and saw about three sets of clothing, she carefully unfolded one of the outfits and broke into a broad grin. It was a warm looking outfit, that Tifa could tell by the feel would be accommodating for when she would have to fight. She smiled she knew Shaden had a hand in this.

“Like it?” Shaden asked from the doorway. Tifa noticed she carried two bundles.

“Mmmhmmm.” Tifa agreed happily. “How did you know?”

“I pay attention.” Shaden replied. “I know you dislike tight clothes because it hinders your ability to fight. So, I made them loose fitting, so they won’t hinder you.”

“Shaden, I..” Tifa started. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s not a problem Tifa.” Shaden purred. “These will keep you warm. I have some bundles for Yuna and Lenne. I know they have spheres, but these bundles have warmer jackets, they can use if it’s colder.”

“Well I was going to check on Lenne.” Tifa said taking a bundle from Shaden. “So why don’t we head over there?”

Shaden nodded her agreement and the two left Tifa’s house with Tifa closing the door behind her. Shaden looked at her friend.

“Are you ok Tifa?” Shaden asked.

“Yeah.” Tifa answered. “Just thinking about everything that’s gone on in the past month.”

“Yeah.” Shaden replied. “Things have been interesting.”

“I’m just happy that you and Lenne get along so well.” Tifa noted.

“Just goes to show that we can be wrong about our initial perceptions.” Shaden replied. “I’m happy I was wrong and Lenne has proven to be a valued friend and comrade.”

Tifa nodded as they got to the house that Yuna and Lenne shared. Tifa opened the door and the two entered. The house was quiet, and they approached Lenne’s room. Tifa went to open the door and was surprised when the door opened, and she saw Lenne standing there. Lenne smiled seeing her friend.

“So, you are awake.” Tifa noted happily.

“I just woke up.” Lenne admitted.

“Well this is for you.” Shaden said as she handed Lenne a bundle. Lenne accepted the bundle with a smile. “I trust you can attire yourself properly for the trip?”

“Of course.” Lenne confirmed with a nod.

“Well, I have matter to attend to.” Shaden said. “One last time tonight around the fire before our trip?” Tifa and Lenne both nodded with smiles. Shaden smiled and nodded to Tifa who held the bundle meant for Yuna.

Tifa watched her friend leave before entering Yuna’s room, she placed the bundle on top of her dresser before going to Yuna’s side. She slept peacefully, Tifa smiled as did Lenne who joined her.

“Come on.” Tifa suggested taking Lenne’s hand and leading her friend out. “Always makes me feel better seeing her safe.”

“You are a loyal and steadfast friend.” Lenne said. “I am fortunate to have the honor to call you my friend.”

“You know, you’re pretty loving and compassionate yourself.” Tifa replied. “Just a very good hearted and kind person.”

“We should prepare.” Lenne suggested. Tifa nodded her agreement.

“Yeah.” Tifa agreed. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Lenne nodded as the two friends embraced and Tifa left.

XXXXX

Day gave way to evening in one house two women just finished dinner and the cleanup that followed.

Rayne sat on the couch having packed earlier that day for their trip. She noticed Sleet walk in and sit next to her wrapping her arms around Rayne.

“All done?” Rayne asked looking at her wife.

“Yes.” Sleet sighed.

“You don’t seem excited.” Rayne noted.

“Sorry if I’m not too thrilled about meeting with our two old partners.” Sleet groused. 

Rayne nodded her agreement. When they used to do odd jobs, they would do a variety of jobs some more hands on than others. Also, they were teamed Snow and Hail and given the nickname of Hazardous Conditions. Snow and Hail, where violent, anti-social, masochistic and just plain insane.

“Maybe it’s an isolated incident.” Rayne said a quiver in her voice. “I…I don’t want to face them.”

“I don’t either.” Sleet replied. “I have Nightshade doing some checking, maybe she’ll had good news.”

“I hope so.” Rayne replied leaning against Sleet. Sleet said nothing and just held the dear woman she loved.

Then, they heard a knocked at their door. Sleet went to get the door and opened it seeing Nightshade standing there. She quickly allowed their Vieran partner into the house.

“Any luck?” Sleet asked.

“I have new information yes.” Nightshade replied. “You are to go to the monastery, there is a contact who will pay you once you get there.”

“So, we just have to go there?” Rayne questioned. “That’s it? What about Snow and Hail?”

“My scouts saw them going south earlier today.” Nightshade replied. “So, they won’t be an issue.”

“Ok.” Sleet said, “thanks.”

Nightshade nodded as she left. Sleet looked to Rayne; whose expression still held concern.

“This doesn’t make me feel any better.” Rayne stated. “Why are we going up there?”

“You heard Nightshade.” Sleet replied. “They went south.”

“I can still be scared and worried.” Rayne stated.

“I’ll be there to keep you safe.” Sleet assured. As she sat down next to Rayne, who hugged her tightly. Sleet gasped but felt her wife tremble. “Rayne…I’ll do what I can to keep those monsters from hurting you.”

“I’m just so scared.” Rayne whispered. “I don’t want to face them ever again.”

Sleet said nothing and just held Rayne. She loved Rayne and will do anything to keep her safe. “This is my fault.” She admitted. “I’ll go alone.”

“No, you won’t.” Rayne said the anger clear in her voice. “You really think I’ll let you go on your own and face those two crazies? No, I don’t want to face them, but I’ll stay with you until the end. I love you Sleet and I’m staying with you come hell or high water.”

Sleet smiled as tears rolled down her cheek. “I love you Rayne.” She whispered.

Rayne smiled as the married couple remained in a tender embrace.

XXXXX

Tifa added another set of clothes into her duffle bag and was able to zip it up without any trouble. She sighed happily as she brushed her hands together in satisfaction. She looked to her closet and was drawn to an outfit. A leather vest and a layered leather skirt.

The outfit she had one when she first came to Ivalice. She would only wear it for a short time after coming here. For her it was a reminder of her life before coming, of her constant struggle at times to even smile. The loss of Aerith, Cloud vanishing and Tifa struggling to find herself.

Tifa came to Ivalice a stranger in a strange land, here she made friends, good friends, loyal friends. There was of course Yuna, faithful, loving and loyal to the absolute end. Then there was the dark elf Shaden. 

From her home, Shaden’s race is evil, giving praise to the father of hatred Innoruk. Still Shaden was rare, Shaden was blessed with a good heart, and a kind loving nature. Shaden took to Tifa, admiring her strength and courage. Tifa herself admire Shaden’s dedication to her friends and her studies. 

Tifa removed the outfit from her closet, looking at it. She could hardly believe it had been two years since she had it on. She looked at herself now, she had changed. Thanks to the loving support from wonderful friends like Yuna and Shaden, Tifa found her smile again. She found hope again, the strain from the loss in her life eased. Tifa found happiness again, this time she wouldn’t let go so easily.

She heard a knock at her door. She smiled. “Come on in Lenne.” Tifa called out. 

The door opened and Lenne stepped in, the lovely young woman smiled at her friend. She noticed the outfit Tifa held.

“I have seen you where that.” Lenne said softly almost as if to herself though Tifa still heard her. “In my dream.”

“Dream?” Tifa asked putting her old outfit in her closet then going to Lenne. “What dream? What aren’t you telling me?”

“I had a dream, or perhaps a vision.” Lenne explained going to Tifa and taking her hands in her own. “In this, I see you in that outfit, yet it is in tatters and you are badly injured. I can only see you clearly, yet you seem outnumbered.”

“More vague warnings.” Tifa said with a bitter laugh. “Getting a little sick of those.”

“I am sorry.” Lenne apologized. “I should not have brought it up.”

“I’m glad you did.” Tifa said giving Lenne a smile. “Just really gets tiring of dealing with a looming threat that we’re in the dark about. Just once I would like to know what the threat is.”

Lenne chuckled as she let go of Tifa’s hands. “I am sure we can handle any threat.” She said confidently.

“Now you sound like me.” Tifa teased with a smile. She then heard a knock at her door. “Come on in Shaden.”

The dark elf entered and smiled seeing the two. Then a crash of thunder was heard followed by a flash of lightning. “Looks like no fire tonight.” Shaden observed.

Tifa nodded and went to her couch and sat joined by her two close friends. “Just us here then.” Tifa noted. Her friends nodded their agreement.

Thus, they spent the night enjoying each other’s company before their trip in the morning and Tifa enjoyed every second of it.

END CHAPTER 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna start adding notes at the end of chapters now might not be much some times and long ass rambles others. Not much to say other than it's done and it's WAY shorter than Chapter 6 was by almost 10,000 words. Hopefully people will enjoy Rayne and Sleet the married couple. No clue when Chapter 8 will be done always random with me anyways. 
> 
> Anywho, leave a comment, kudo if ya want.


End file.
